Changes
by othlvr16
Summary: In season one when Brooke thought she was pregnant with Lucas' baby it actually happened. Watch as Brooke and Lucas deal with the aftermath and have a baby...
1. Story Info

A have a story proposal for you loyal readers.

**Title:** Changes

**History:** Remember when Brooke thought she was pregnant in season 1…well in this story it happened.

Lucas and Brooke are broken up and now Brooke is pregnant with his child.

It's a change in the Tree Hill universe.

Season's 1-6 with this new twist.

Some aspects I will change others I won't.

The title is Changes and it's a series in at least 3 parts.

Part 1: Seasons 1, 2

Part 2: Seasons 3, 4

Part 3: Seasons 5, 6

Each part will have at least 42 chapters and I will change each Episode to how my story is working. Each Episode will be a chapter.

This first story will have everyone in it but mostly focuses on Brooke and Lucas for the first part.

*This is not a Brucas romance…however, it will contain some obviously.

*If you want different aspects from the show changed, let me know.

**Updating:**

*Will either be weekly or bi-weekly.

-Mostly because I have to re-familiarize myself on each episode.

*No specific day in the week will I upload

*First chapter will be up by Sunday

Is anyone interested in this? Let me know.


	2. Season 1 Episode 1: How Can You Be Sure?

**A/N-So, here is my twist on One Tree Hill. Just to be clear everything that has happened so far in season 1 of One Tree Hill is true but since this is my story and my season the episode How Can You Be Sure is the first episode.**

* * *

Brooke walks up to the river court and sees Lucas sitting on the bench. Brooke walks up to him and she looks worried.

"I need to talk to you" Brooke says shakily.

"Okay."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What do you mean you think?" Lucas asks worriedly.

"I mean I'm late…like late."

"Did you take a test?" Lucas asks shakily.

Brooke shakes her head no. Lucas stands up from the bench and walks closer to Brooke.

"Look, we have to know…maybe it's just a false alarm, you know? Come on. The drug store is still open. We'll do it together, okay?"

Brooke shakes her head yes and they leave the river court.

* * *

Elsewhere Keith has just shown Karen the engagement ring.

"Marry me Karen?"

Karen looks up at Keith in shock.

"Now, it just seems so out of the blue."

"Not after 15 years Karen…we're still the same two people who stood at that airport before you left for Italy. I'm the man who was in love with you and I still am."

"I love you too Keith…I mean you're my best friend, you've been a great father figure for Lucas…you mean the world to me Keith…I'd love to marry you."

Keith smiles hugely and slides the ring on Karen's finger.

* * *

Brooke walks out of her bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hand and she shows it to Lucas.

"It's positive" Lucas states.

"My god" Brooke says as she starts to cry. "I'm pregnant."

"Brooke, I know you are still mad at me but we'll go see the doctor tomorrow in the city…I'll take you."

"I can take myself" Brooke says with a hint of anger.

"I'm just as scared as you are okay but I want to help."

* * *

Brooke is sitting in the doctor's office waiting to be called. She is sitting in the chair and tapping her foot because she is so nervous. An older looking woman steps out from the closed door.

"Ms. Davis?"

Brooke stands up from her seat and follows the nurse into the back.

As Brooke waits in the room she is getting more nervous by the second. She keeps wondering what the hell she is going to do if she is pregnant. Will she keep it? What will Lucas think? Can she be a better mother than her own? All these questions keep popping into her head. None will be answered at that moment because the doctor walks in and greets her patient.

"Hi, Ms. Davis I'm Doctor Anders, how are you feeling today?" Doc. Anders greets with a smile.

Brooke looks at the Doctor annoyed.

"I might be pregnant so I guess you could say I feel like crap."

"Ms. Davis at the moment you shouldn't jump to conclusions until you know for sure."

"Look, I know this is your job and everything but can I just take this test and find out if I'm really pregnant because I am pretty much sick of talking about it" Brooke replies irritated.

"Okay, we will take some blood and call you when the results come in" Doc. Anders says as she gets everything ready to take Brooke's blood.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come the father isn't here?"

Brooke sighs and looks away from the sight of the blood.

"Let's just say my ex is an ass."

* * *

Keith and Karen walk into Lucas' room hand in hand.

"Hey, Luke can we talk to you for a minute?" Keith asks his nephew.

Lucas looks up at his mom and Keith and nods his head.

"Um…sure"

"Lucas, Keith asked me to marry him last night and I said yes" Karen says with a smile.

Lucas smiled up at his mom.

"That's great guys…I'm happy for you" Lucas says.

Karen looks at her son and notices that Lucas' smile doesn't quite reach from ear to ear.

"Lucas, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine ma just a little tired that's all."

"We'll let you rest then but you need to be back at school in a half-hour" Keith says as he and Karen leave Lucas' room.

* * *

Lucas walks back onto school grounds in his search for Brooke. He really needed to know if he was going to be a dad or not. He spots Brooke in the courtyard and he walks up to her and sits down on the bench next to her.

"Any news yet?" Lucas asks.

"Nope" Brooke replies with a hint of anger.

"Brooke, you don't have to be so angry with me…I told you I am sorry" Lucas says.

Brooke glares at him and she hears her phone ring. Brooke pulls it out and looks at the ID.

"It's the doctor" Brooke says as she answers her phone.

"Yes, this is Brooke…yeah, okay thank-you" Brooke finishes her phone call and puts her phone back into her pocket.

"Well?" Lucas asks.

Brooke looks at him and glares.

"Congratulations, you're a daddy" Brooke says angrily as she storms off of school grounds.

* * *

Lucas decided that he needed to talk to his best friend so he and Haley are sitting at the river court.

"What's up Luke?" Haley asks as she approaches her best friend.

"I'm freaking out here, Hales" Lucas says as he looks up at Haley.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Haley asks with concern in her voice.

"I'm gonna be a dad" Lucas says as tears start to fill his eyes.

Haley looks at him in complete shock. Haley sits down next to her friend.

"Wow…Lucas, are you okay?"

"I'm really scared Hales…I don't know what I am going to do."

Haley pulls her friend in for a hug.

"It will be okay, Luke…It will be okay."

* * *

Brooke walks into Peyton's room and sees her drawing. Peyton looks up from her drawing when she's sees Brooke in the doorway. She is totally shocked to see her there considering they really haven't spoken to each other since the whole Lucas incident.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Peyton asks with curiosity.

"To be honest I don't have a clue…my life has just been a complete mess and I needed my best friend and she wasn't there. Peyton, right now I can't forgive you but you are all I have and I don't know what to do" Brooke says as she sits down next to Peyton.

"Brooke, I will always be there no matter what but you need to tell me what is going on?" Peyton says in concern.

Brooke looks Peyton in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant" Brooke says as she starts to cry for third time that day.

"Oh, Brookie, come here" Peyton says as she opens her arms up.

Brooke hugs Peyton tightly and starts to cry.

"I'm sorry about everything Brooke but I will be here for you no matter what. I won't hurt you again Brooke…you're my best friend."

* * *

Lucas is in the school gym working out when Dan walks in. Lucas looks at him and shakes his head.

"You know, I saw you at the clinic the other day with that girl…I don't have to tell you, you're treading in my area of expertise…one day I woke up and I was looking down the tunnel of a life I couldn't control. Maybe you find yourself in the same situation. I just thought you could use some advice, I can see that you're scared but don't let that fear cloud your vision…I asked your mom to get an abortion, she said no. She was too emotional…If she was thinking clearly; she would have done what I said." Dan says with a smirk.

"So, your advice is to have an abortion. The way you would have aborted me" Lucas says.

"You got a lot of life to live, Lucas. Don't let this girl make the same mistake our mother made. 'Cause if you do, you'll be paying for it till the day you die."

* * *

Lucas and Jake are talking in Jake's house.

"Damn" Jake says.

Lucas starts pacing.

"I didn't want to tell anybody" Lucas states.

"I didn't want to tell anybody either, but I felt a lot better after I did…what does Brooke want to do?"

"I don't know…she won't talk to me."

"What do you want her to do?"

Lucas looks at Jenny in her crib and turns back to Jake.

"How do you answer that? I'm just walking around like a zombie right now…I guess I want whatever is best for her."

Lucas sits down on the chair across from Jake.

"Does she think she's gonna have it? You know Nicki and I talked about not keeping the baby."

"Yeah, so did Dan and my mom but how screwed up is that? If she's have listened to him, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Luke, I don't want to lie to you. If Brooke has this kid your life's gonna change. Where's your head at?"

"My head says we're not ready to be parent's yet, you know? I can't even take care of myself. Plus, there's college, not just for me but for Brooke, too…God, my mom is going to freak out."

* * *

Lucas walks into the kitchen and sees his mom in there. It was surprising because it was really early.

"Mom, what are you doing up?" Lucas asks.

"Couldn't sleep" Karen replies.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you something" Lucas says as his mom walks closer to him. "You should sit."

"Okay" Karen says as she sits down but then notices the look on her son's face. "I think I'll stand."

Lucas starts to get tears in his eyes.

"This is gonna hurt you, mom and I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"Brooke's pregnant."

Karen looks at her son and slaps him in the face. And then quickly realizes what she has done.

"Lucas, I'm sorry."

"I guess I deserved that" Lucas says as he walks back to his room. Karen follows him.

"Lucas…look I didn't mean it."

"I'm pretty sure you did."

Karen starts to get tears in her eyes as she is talking to her son.

"No, I didn't, it's just that…Do you understand that this is exactly what I didn't want from you? Have I been talking to myself the last few years? You have so much left to do in life so does Brooke" Karen says and then gives Lucas a hug. "Oh, god you're both just too young for this."

"Don't cry mom."

Karen walks over to Lucas' bed and sits down, Lucas follows.

"It's just that I'm scared for you. I cannot believe that this is happening."

"How close was I to not existing? Dan wanted to have an abortion, mom, why didn't you listen to him?"

Karen takes a breath and looks at Lucas.

"Because I realized…that I wanted you in my future…What does Brooke want?"

Lucas looks at his mom as tears roll down his cheek.

"I don't know."

"She must be so scared."

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

The next day Lucas walks to Keith's apartment. Lucas and Keith are sitting down talking.

"Your mom said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I was wondering…after my mom got pregnant and Dan left…I wondered why you stayed."

"I loved your mom, even back then…plus I wanted to protect her and it was the right thing to do but she really didn't need me. She's strong."

Lucas smiles.

"Yeah, she is…actually Keith that's not the real reason why I came here to talk to you."

"What's wrong Luke?"

"Brooke's pregnant and the baby's mine and I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Lucas, what the hell were you thinking?" Keith asks.

"I don't know but it's too late to do anything now because I'm going to be a dad and I need your help to guide me into doing the right thing."

"Lucas, you already know what the right thing to do is."

Lucas looks at Keith and nods his head.

* * *

Keith walks into the Karen's Café and kisses Karen when he sees her.

"Lucas, tell you?" Karen asks.

"Yep, how are you doing with it?" Keith asks as he sits down at a table.

"Honestly, I feel like I did when I found out that I was pregnant with Lucas. He is way too young for this…I'm too young to be a grandma also."

"We just have to tell Brooke and Lucas that no matter what happens we will be there for them" Keith states.

"I'm scared for them Keith."

"So, am I Karen, so am I" Keith states.

* * *

Later that night Lucas needed to see Brooke so he walked into her bedroom. Brooke looked over at her door and sighed.

"Can't you take a hint and leave me alone?" Brooke questions.

"Look, you don't have to talk to me but just give me 5 minutes, okay?"

"Fine."

Lucas sits on the bed next to Brooke and starts talking.

"My dad didn't want me, okay? Not just that he didn't want to claim me…he didn't want me to be born…Now; I always thought that when I started a family, I'd be older…and settled and that I'd be…"

"In love" Brooke finishes for Lucas.

"Yeah, but so did my mom. This whole thing scares the hell out of me. Okay but whatever you decide to do, I'll be there and if you're not ready than you're not ready. But if you want to have this baby…then so do I and whatever it takes to be a good father…I'll be there, always…I promise you…I won't let you down."

Brooke gives Lucas a hug and starts to cry on his shoulder.

"Luke, I'm scared."

"So am I."

* * *

**A/N-There is the first chapter or should I say episode? Anyway, I hope you liked it. I changed the fact that Keith and Karen are now engaged mostly because I love them so much and felt that the show didn't give them justice. A lot of people have asked me if the end game was going to be Brucas instead of Leyton or Pucas as most like to call it. Now, normally when I started to have this idea in my head I wasn't going to go that way but I thought that maybe I should let you people decide so that's what is going to happen. You decide if the end game should be Brucas, just let me know in the review…Also Brucas fans if you chose them who should Peyton end up with…Also, it's Naley for sure. Hit that REVIEW BUTTON.**


	3. Season 1 Episode 2: Making Up Your Mind

**A/N-First, I would like to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed…it was worth it. Also, the voting is done with as well…congrats it will end up being Brucas endgame. Here is the new chapter…**

* * *

Brooke woke up in the arms of Lucas. After his speech last night he and Brooke cried until they couldn't cry anymore. Brooke knew she had a decision to make but she wasn't sure what she wanted quite yet, plus she still needed to tell her parents about it only they are half-way across the world.

Brooke looks up at sees that Lucas has his eyes open and he is looking at her.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" Brooke asks a little weirded out.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am for now…Lucas, I don't know what I want to do with this baby but I really want your opinion because it is half yours" Brooke says as she rests her hand on her belly.

Lucas sits up in the bed and looks at his ex.

"I meant what I said yesterday but if I was being forced into a decision right now I would say keep it" Lucas says as he looks at Brooke.

"Why?" Brooke asks.

"My mom was eighteen Brooke and Dan was a complete ass to her and never a father to me…I just guess that maybe we could actually be great parents, you know? To our son or our daughter the way my mom is to me."

Brooke looks at him shocked.

"That's quite an answer…Lucas, who knows about this pregnancy?"

"My mom and Keith, and Haley also knows."

"I told Peyton…are you going to tell Nathan?" Brooke asks.

"I don't know I'm just getting over the fact that Nathan is dating my best friend and we are starting to get along more…what the hell would I say to him?"

"How about hey Nate you're going to be an uncle congrats" Brooke says with a smile.

"Maybe…I had a suggestion for you though; you could talk to my mom about the pregnancy considering she went through it not too long ago." Lucas suggests.

"I don't know, your mom and Keith just got engaged I really don't want to ruin that" Brooke replies hesitantly.

"Brooke, its okay, just go talk to them…I think I have to talk to Nathan anyway."

"Okay."

* * *

Lucas approached the river court with a basketball in hand. Nathan was there shooting hoops. Nathan hears the sound of a ball bouncing other than his own and he turns around and sees Lucas.

"What's up man?" Nathan asks.

"Nothing, I wanted to tell you something though."

"Does it have anything to do with Haley because I am sick of the threats man…I love her and there's nothing you can do about that."

"I know and I'm stopping with the threats because she loves you too…but the real reason why I am here is because I have some news that I think you should know about it" Lucas states.

"What is it Lucas?" Nathan.

"Brooke's pregnant and you are going to be an uncle."

Nathan stares at Lucas in shock and drops his ball to the ground.

"No way, for real?" Nathan asks.

"Yep, for real…I'm going to be a dad and I'm scared as hell."

"Is Brooke keeping the baby?"

"I don't know but I think she might and if she does it means my life is going to change."

"You want to play some one-on-one?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, that'd be great" Lucas says as he checks the ball to Nathan.

* * *

Keith walks into Dan Scott Motors in search of his little brother. Dan is sitting in his office when Keith walks in.

"Hey Danny" Keith says.

"Keith, what can I do for you?" Dan asks smugly.

"I just wanted to inform you that your older brother is getting married" Keith says with a smile on his face.

Dan just laughs at his brother.

"Taking my left over's older brother, nice."

"Whatever Danny, Karen and I are getting married and I just wanted to tell you."

"That's nice…hey so I hear Lucas might be a dad…boy is ruining his life, if you ask me."

"No, Danny nobody asked you and he is doing the right thing by staying by Brooke's side which is more than I can say for what you did with Karen."

"She didn't need me Keith, she had you."

* * *

Brooke walks hesitantly up to Karen's front door. Karen can see Brooke through the window and opens the door to let the young girl inside.

"How are you feeling Brooke?" Karen asks as they sit down on the sofa.

"Honestly, pretty scared and freaked out and exhausted" Brooke replies sadly.

"Brooke, I don't hate you…although, I'm not happy about this situation, I think I can get over it considering I know how you feel right now…do you know what you are going to do with the baby?"

"I'm leaning more towards an answer and Lucas said that he would go along with whatever I say but I just…I don't know" Brooke says defeated.

"When I was pregnant with Lucas, I was scared and I had no idea what I was going to do but after I thought about things I realized that I wanted him in my future…clearly you two aren't ready to be parents but Brooke you have Keith and I and your friends…you're not alone and whatever decision you make we will back you up a hundred percent, remember that" Karen says with a smile.

"How do you do that?" Brooke asks curiously.

"Do what?" Karen asks confused.

"Make me feel better by just a few words."

"I guess it takes practice but I think some of it is because I am a mom" Karen says with a smile.

"A mom" Brooke whispers.

* * *

Nathan and Haley are sitting in Nathan's apartment on the couch talking.

"Do, did Lucas tell you?" Haley asks.

"That he is going to be a dad."

Haley shakes her head.

"Yeah, he did…it's kind of weird to be honest I never would have thought it would be Lucas."

"I know what you mean but it could happen to any one of us…it happened to Jake and it could happen to me which is why sex is a big issue with me" Haley replies honestly.

"I know…you know Lucas and I aren't close but I just feel that he needs me you know…this may be the thing except for basketball that we bond with…I'm going to be an uncle" Nathan says with a smile.

Haley looks at him and smiles.

"Are you excited about being an uncle?" Haley asks.

"A little bit yeah, I also wouldn't be mad if they didn't want the baby."

"Same here."

* * *

Peyton and Jake are in Jake's living room talking and playing with baby Jenny.

"So, Jake it looks like you may not be the only dad in high school" Peyton says.

"Do you know if they came to a decision yet?" Jake asks.

Peyton shakes her head.

"No, but I know what Brooke is going to do."

"Isn't it a little weird for you?"

"Weird how?"

"You and Lucas had a thing but Brooke is pregnant."

"No, I don't actually…I think I was sick of being alone and needed the comfort although it was the wrong kind and I can be woman enough to admit it besides I have my eyes set on someone else" Peyton finishes with a smile.

"Really, who?"

"You."

* * *

Brooke is waiting at the river court for Lucas. She had called him a little while ago and said that she has made a decision and that she needed to tell him.

Lucas walks up to Brooke and smiles.

"Hey" he says.

"Hi" Brooke replies.

"So, what decision did you make?" Lucas asks.

"I have been thinking about this a lot and it may totally be the worst decision of my life or it might be a great one but what I do know is that I want to keep this baby…that's my decision."

Lucas walks closer to Brooke and puts his hand on her stomach.

"Then we are having this baby."

* * *

**A/N-So, Brooke and Lucas are keeping the baby but that was going to be kind of obvious…anyway, new voting needs to take place, should they have a boy or a girl? I am leaning more towards one then the other but I again will leave it up to you readers. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. Season 1 Episode 3: Practice

**A/N- I know it's been longer than 2 weeks and I apologize…I wanted to write a outline for the first half of this story…I don't have it all figured out yet but I do have most of it at least for a few more chapters…anyway, Enjoy…**

* * *

**1 Month Later**

It's been a month since Brooke had come to a decision about keeping the baby that is slowly growing inside of her. In the end she did decide to keep it. There is only a small amount of people that know about the baby but Brooke doesn't care about that right now. Lately, though, Brooke and Haley have been talking and hanging out.

Brooke is sitting at a table in Karen's Café when Haley sits down next to her.

"Hello, Brooke," Haley says with a smile.

"Hey, tutor-girl."

"How are you feeling?" Haley asks with concern.

Brooke looks at Haley and sighs.

"Morning sickness sucks but it's the price you pay when you're having a baby."

Haley smiles at Brooke sadly.

"So, how are things with Peyton?"

"Getting better…I just think I'm past all the drama you know? Plus she has Jake so that's great."

"You know Brooke? You could have yourself some Lucas," Haley says with a smile.

"Nope, we're just having baby together…as teenagers…god I've become a statistic."

"Do you want anything to drink?" Haley asks.

"Water please," Brooke says with a smile.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Peyton and Jake were sitting on Jake's couch and listening to Jenny playing with her toys. Peyton was smiling and Jake turned and looked at her.

"Peyton Sawyer, would you like to go on a date with me?" Jake asks.

Peyton smiles at Jake and laughs.

"So, now you ask me out."

"Yes, now I'm asking you out, so will you go on a date with me?" Jake says with a smile.

"I would love too, but what about Jenny…your parents are gone, who is going to watch her?" Peyton asks.

"I've got it covered…I asked Brooke if she could watch her and she said yes, that it would give her practice."

"Then let's go on a date Jake Jagielski," Peyton says with a smile.

Peyton leans in and kisses Jake, but were soon by Jenny.

"Dada," Jenny says while clapping her hands.

Jake and Peyton laugh and Jake walks over to Jenny and picks her up.

"That's right baby girl, dada."

Peyton watches on with a smile.

* * *

Keith, Karen and Lucas are sitting in the family room in silence. Lucas looks around the room and decided to start talking.

"Mom, why did you want to talk?" Lucas asks.

"Because Lucas, you are becoming a father."

Lucas smiles at his mom.

"I know that mom, like I told Brooke. I'm going to be there for her…every appointment, when she's sick, for everything."

"I'm glad Luke, that's noble of you," Keith states.

"No, it's the right thing to do…I always swore to myself that I would be a better father than Dan and no matter what I am going to be there for my daughter or my son…I'll be there for every game or dance recital…school talent show…for their wedding…I'm going to be there."

Karen walks over to Lucas and hugs him tightly.

"You, my boy are a great man and I am proud of you."

"We both are Lucas," Keith states with a smile.

"I'm still scared though," Lucas states.

"It won't ever go away Lucas, parenthood will scare you," Karen says with a smile. "But you will be able to do it because I believe in you."

"Lucas, you are better than Dan believe that," Keith states.

"I know and part of that is because of you Keith. You showed me how to be a father and I just hope that I can be half the man that you are."

"You're already there Luke."

* * *

Haley sits down next to Brooke after her shift had ended and now they are talking about more interesting things.

"Brooke, do you believe in love?" Haley asks.

"Yes, I do, absolutely. The time that I was with Lucas, made me so happy and because of that I have a human being growing inside of me," Brooke states with a smile.

"I think I love Nathan," Haley blurts out.

Brooke looks up at Haley and smiles a knowing smile.

"I know," Brooke states.

"Is it that obvious?" Haley says sheepishly.

"Kind of…look Hales…if you love Nathan you should tell him."

"I'm scared though."

"Love is a scary thing Haley James, but it is worth it."

"I hope so…So, you got any plans for tonight?"

Brooke looks up at Haley and smiles.

"I'm sitting for Jake tonight so he and Peyton can go on a date."

"Getting the practice in huh?"

"Yep, got to get it somewhere," Brooke states.

* * *

Brooke knocks on Jake's door and he answers.

"It's good to see you Brooke, come on in."

"Thanks for this Jake," Brooke states as she walks further into the house.

"Alright, so important numbers on the fridge…I'm not sure how long I will be. Everything that Jenny needs are in the bag over there…feel free to help yourself in the fridge."

Jake hands over Jenny and Brooke takes her in her arms.

"Bye Jake…treat my friend right, you hear?"

"I will Brooke…bye baby girl," Jake says as he kisses his daughter's forehead.

Jake walks out and leaves Brooke and Jenny to fend for themselves.

"Okay baby girl, it's just me and your Aunt Brooke."

Jenny looks up at Brooke and smiles.

"Book," Jenny says while clapping her hands.

"Yeah, your Aunt Brooke," Brooke says with a laugh.

* * *

Nathan and Haley are sitting in Nathan's apartment watching a movie. Haley looks over at Nathan and smiles. She reaches for the remote and pauses it.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Nathan asks as he turns to face her.

"I have to tell you something…spending time with you is fun and we have grown as a couple and I really love that…I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you Nathan Scott."

Nathan looks at Haley and smiles.

"I love you, too, Haley James," Nathan says as he leans in and kisses his girlfriend.

* * *

Jake walks Peyton to her door after their date.

"So, I didn't know that when you meant date that we were going to take a walk on the beach and then stop at a hotdog stand."

Jake laughs at Peyton.

"Well, I was going for simple…is that bad?"

"No, it was perfect…thanks Jake," Peyton says with a smile.

"I'm going to kiss you goodnight," Jake states.

"Well I hope you do," Peyton says with a smirk.

Jake leans in and kisses Peyton.

* * *

Brooke watches Jenny sleeping in her crib. Brooke puts her hands on her stomach.

"I hope I'm suited for this kiddo."

* * *

**A/N-As for whether or not Brucas should have a boy or girl…I have to tell you that it is currently tied so please let me know what you would think and if you have baby names that would be helpful as well…REVIEW…**


	5. Season 1 Episode 4: Talks and Cravings

**A/N-Another chapter here, hope you enjoy this chapter. The next 7 chapters are outlined and then season one will be over. Now each story has 2 seasons so this part of the story isn't anywhere near over.**

* * *

Brooke and Peyton are walking in the mall looking at all the stores, neither girl was in the mood to shop but they just wanted to spend time together. Brooke and Peyton stopped in the food court and got a smoothie and they are currently drinking it and talking.

"How was your date with Jake?" Brooke asks.

Peyton looks at her friend and smiles.

"It was pretty great actually. We walked on the beach and ate hotdogs," Peyton says with a grin.

"Did you have sex?" Brooke asks.

"No, what did Jake tell you when he came home?" Peyton asks with an eyebrow raised.

Brooke laughs and takes a sip of her smoothie.

"Nothing about that…I just don't want you to be stuck in the same situation I am," Brooke says honestly.

Peyton sighs and grabs Brooke's hand.

"You are a strong woman Brooke Davis, don't let this discourage you. I'm here and so it Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Jake, plus there is Karen and Keith."

Brooke smiles brightly.

"This kid is going to be loved so much."

"Yeah, he or she is and it's going to have an aunt Peyton who is going to spoil he or she so much," Peyton says with a smile.

"Peyton, can I ask you a question?" Brooke asks.

"Sure."

"Do you think I am going to be my mother?" Brooke asks hesitantly.

"That's a dumb question Brooke Penelope Davis."

"Why is that?"

"Because you will never be Victoria Davis, you actually have a heart," Peyton says which makes Brooke laugh.

"Peyton, I'm glad that we are friends again. I was hurt for awhile, but I realized that sometimes life can take a drastic turn and you need your true friends by your side. I'm glad I have you Peyton."

"Same here Brooke…I guess I thought that I liked Lucas because in some ways we were a lot alike but my eyes are at someone else."

"I'm glad you have Jake, Peyton, you seem so happy."

"I am happy and Jenny is the cutest thing I have seen."

"Yeah, she's pretty great," Brooke says with a smile.

Peyton takes a sip of her smoothie and then looks at Brooke.

"I've been meaning to ask. How was your night with Jenny?"

"It was better than I thought it was going to be. Jenny was easy to handle. I just hope that mine will be like that."

"What's the difference between cheery and broody?" Peyton asks with a smile.

Brooke shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

* * *

Nathan is at the rivercourt practicing his game when his father shows up.

"Bend your knees more Nate," Dan suggests.

"Dad, leave me alone," Nathan says as he shoots the ball.

"Nathan, I came here to talk to you."

"Have you signed the divorce papers yet?" Nathan asks.

"No, why?"

"Because until you can give mom what she wants you can't talk to me."

"How are things with you and that girl?" Dan says as he walks closer to Nathan.

Nathan turns and faces his father.

"That girl's name is Haley and things are going fine."

"Don't knock her up Nathan," Dan threatens.

"Not that it's any of your business but what gives you the right to tell me what to do?" Nathan asks.

"I'm still your father and I don't want you to end up like Lucas."

Nathan shakes his head.

"As far as I am concerned, I could take a few lessons from my brother."

"Do what you want just don't become a teenage father."

"Lucas is going to be a great father because he learned from Uncle Keith. He is going to be a father, which is more than I can say for you, _dad_."

Dan smirks and walks away.

"I'd follow my advice if I were you Nathan. You don't want to be tied down to a child. Trust me, I know," Dan says as he walks to his car.

Nathan sighs and shoots the ball into the hoop scoring a three pointer.

* * *

Haley and Peyton are in Peyton's room. Haley is looking through a magazine and Peyton is painting her nails.

"I have a dilemma," Haley states.

"Doctor Sawyer is in the house."

"Nathan and I haven't exactly had sex and I guess my insecurities are starting to show."

Peyton sighs and looks at her friend.

"Nathan Scott used to be an ass. A year ago I would have said that you would have a problem if you weren't in a sexual relationship with him, but now, Nathan Scott isn't an ass. You changed him Haley and you changed him for the better."

"I love him Peyton but I think I'm being a tease."

Peyton laughs and stands up from her bed.

"Haley James, you are not a tease. Kissing does not make you a tease."

Peyton faces the closet and starts writing on it with her nail polish.

"My question is do I take that next step with him?"

"Haley, only you can answer that question. Brooke and Lucas thought they were ready and now Brooke is pregnant. Brooke has had a lot of sex before but it was the first time she was in love."

"So, what you are saying is that Nathan and I could be Brooke and Lucas"

"Pregnant at 16, it's a possibility."

"I always knew it could happen but I never thought it would happen to one of us," Haley states.

"I'm sure that's how Brooke and Lucas felt too."

* * *

Lucas and Brooke are sitting in Lucas' kitchen eating ice cream, Brooke had a craving.

"Is it normal for you to eat that much?" Lucas asks with a smile.

"I don't know, it's the first time I've been pregnant," Brooke says as she takes another bite of her ice cream.

"Brooke, I want to thank you," Lucas states.

"Thank me for what?"

"Being friends, even after the way I treated you."

"I forgave you awhile ago Lucas, it just hurt a lot."

"Brooke, are you still scared?" Lucas asks.

"Scared of what?" Brooke asks becoming very interested in her ice cream.

"Of becoming a parent."

Brooke looks Lucas in the eye.

"Terrified…do you think we can do this?"

"As long as we have great support system, I think we can get through anything."

Brooke takes a deep breath and sighs.

"That's good."

A few minutes pass as Lucas and Brooke continue eating ice cream.

"Brooke, are we going to tell the school?" Lucas asks.

Brooke looks up at Lucas.

"The thing about Tree Hill is that secrets don't stay secrets for long."

* * *

**A/N-Tallying of the gender of the baby is that a girl is in the lead. Just thought I would like you all to know…the voting is still going on. I just would like to inform you that the baby will be born in the season finale of season one, so in about 7 chapters. My question for you readers is what aspects or storylines from Season 2 of the show would you like to see in this story? Anything can go, although I am not too sure about Haley leaving on tour, but other than that it's totally open so let me know.**


	6. Season 1 Episode 5: Wedding anda Divorce

**A/N-Another chapter is here. I added Rachel Gatina in here mostly because I needed an evil bitch in the story so pretend Rachel came earlier. The votes for the Brucas baby are as followed…for a boy so far the tally is at 4 and for a girl the tally is at 5 so, keep voting…voting ends at chapter 8 because chapter 9 will be when Brucas are suppose to find out…so keep voting and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Karen and Keith are sitting in Karen's kitchen drinking coffee and going over wedding plans.

"Okay, the church is reserved for us in about 7 months…I hope that's alright," Karen says as she looks up from her bridal magazine.

"Karen, I'm okay with everything that you want…as long as you are there that's all that matters…just as long as I get to call you my wife," Keith says with a smile.

"That's so sweet Keith," Karen says as she leans in and kisses her fiancé.

Lucas walks into the kitchen and sighs before he grabs a cup of coffee.

"Can't you two get a room?"

"This is a room, it's the kitchen," Keith says with a smirk.

Lucas looks at his uncle and rolls his eyes.

"Nice one Keith," Lucas says as he takes a sip of his coffee. "So, mom, what have you figured out about the wedding yet?"

"The church is reserved and I know that I want Lilies at the wedding…I am struggling on a wedding dress though."

Lucas looked at his mother and smiles.

"You could ask Brooke."

"What?" Karen asks.

"Brooke, she's really talented at that stuff…I've seen some of her sketches on things and if you ask I'm sure she wouldn't mind making your wedding dress."

"Thanks for the suggestion Luke," Karen says with a smile.

"You're welcome mom," Lucas says with a smile before looking at the clock. "I've got to go and pick up Brooke, bye mom…bye Keith," Lucas states before he walks out the door.

Karen and Keith watch Lucas leave the house and when the door shuts Karen looks at Keith and smiles.

"Keith, I talked to Lucas last night and we've decided that we want you to move in with us."

Keith smiles at Karen and then kisses her.

"When do I move in?"

* * *

Lucas and Brooke walk into the high school talking.

"I told my mom that you design clothes."

"Lucas, no one else knows that…why the hell did you do that?" Brooke complains.

Lucas laughs and then hugs Brooke.

"Because my mom is having a hard time finding a wedding dress so she might ask you to make one for her."

"Lucas, I can't believe you did that for me, it's so sweet," Brooke says with a smile.

"Thank-you…How are you feeling today?" Lucas asks with concern.

Brooke looks at Lucas and smiles.

"Well for being 3 months pregnant, I think I am doing pretty well."

Lucas and Brooke continue walking down the hall to get to their classes. What they didn't notice was the annoying redhead, Rachel Gatina, was listening in on their conversation.

"Well, well, well, a pregnant cheerleader…the team is finally going to be mine," Rachel says to herself with a smirk.

* * *

Dan walks into his house looking for his wife or soon to be ex-wife if Deb had anything to do with it.

"What are you doing here Dan?" Deb asks annoyed.

"Well it is still my house," Dan smirks.

"Not for long, just as soon as you sign those damn papers."

"Deb, how come you want a divorce?" Dan asks sincerely.

"Because Dan, I don't love you and I haven't for a really long time…you care more about basketball then our own son or Lucas for that matter and the truth is…I should have never married you in the first place."

Dan looks at Deb and sighs while his son's words echo in his head.

"_Because until you can give mom what she wants you can't talk to me."_

"I'll give you the divorce Deb," Dan says quietly.

Deb looks at Dan in surprise.

"What?"

"You're right, but that's not the reason why I am giving you a divorce."

"Then why are you?" Deb asks.

"I think it's about time I do something right for a change," Dan says before he walks out of the kitchen leaving a stunned Deb in the kitchen, wondering if that is the real reason why Dan agreed to sign the papers.

* * *

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake are sitting in the court yard eating lunch just like they would do any other day, but today something was different, something was off, it might have something to do with the fact that everyone was staring at their table.

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke whispers to the table.

"I don't have a clue Brooke," Peyton states as she looks around.

"Do you think people know?" Lucas states.

"How?" Brooke replies back.

Bevin walks up to the table and smiles at Brooke.

"Congratulations Brooke, you're having a baby," Bevin states before hugging Brooke and then walking off.

"I guess they know," Nathan mutters.

Brooke looks around and spots Rachel sitting at a table. When they make contact Rachel smiles and waves at her. Brooke stares at her.

Haley watches Brooke stare at Rachel and when Brooke looks at Haley and smiles sadly Haley lightens the mood.

"What a bitch?"

Everyone at the table start laughing and Brooke smiles at Haley with a silent thank-you.

* * *

Dan walks into Karen's café and looks for the owner. When he spots her, he walks up to the counter and smiles.

"Hello Karen," Dan states.

"What do you want Dan?" Karen says already annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lucas."

"What gives you the right?"

"Well he is my son."

Karen glares at Dan.

"No he's not, you never claimed him before, why the hell start now?" Karen yells.

"I don't know…can't a guy have a change of heart?" Dan asks.

"Yes they can, but you don't have a heart Dan, so you can't…now get the hell out of my café."

Dan smirks at Karen before leaving the café.

"Ass," Karen mutters before wiping up the counter.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton walk into the school gym for work-outs before cheerleading practice that was supposed to start in a few minutes, but when they got there the team was already there.

"What's going on?" Brooke asks.

"Well, Rachel told us you were pregnant and said that you couldn't cheer anymore," one cheerleader says.

"Don't listen to her…I can still cheer."

"Actually Brooke, while you were gone we took a vote and we want you off the team," Rachel says with a sneer.

"You can't do that," Brooke says quietly.

"Brooke, this is for your own good…yours and your bastard child's…Is Lucas even the father?" Rachel states.

Brooke pushes Rachel on the ground.

"Shut. Your. Mouth."

"Brooke, calm down, think about the baby," Peyton says as she grabs a hold of Brooke's arm.

"Forget it…I don't want to do this anymore, anyway…Peyton's the new captain, is everyone okay with that?" Brooke asks.

Everyone in the gym says yes except for Rachel.

"I don't want your opinion Rachhoe…I should go," Brooke says before walking away.

Brooke gets half0way across the gym before Peyton stops her.

"Brooke, are you going to be okay?"

"Of course I am P. Sawyer…the truth was I was going to quit anyway…I just don't see it as fun anymore…there are more important things."

"Like your baby?"

"Yeah."

"Brooke, don't listen to Rachel, she's just a bitch."

"I know…thanks Peyton."

"For what?"

"Everything."

* * *

**A/N-End of the chapter…hope you liked it…Need the reviewers help…Half this story is almost over so, I need to know ideas/storylines from season 2 of One Tree Hill that you guys would like to see in this story…or what you would like to see happen…let me know…REVIEW!!!**


	7. Season 1 Episode 6: Elsewhere

**A/N- I know it's been about a month since my last update and I apologize for that. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I really loved how this turned out.**

* * *

Brooke walks into her house after spending the night at Lucas'. They were getting the hang of being friends even in their awkward situation with Brooke carrying Lucas' baby, but they were trying and both Brooke and Lucas was glad because of it.

Brooke walks into her living room and is shocked to see her mother Victoria Davis sitting in the living room.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Victoria looks at her daughter with a raised eye brow.

"I live here and where were you?"

"At Lucas'," Brooke whispers.

"Brooke, you can do better than that boy. For the love of god do you see the way he lives? He doesn't even have a father. Just don't get pregnant because that will screw everything up for you," Victoria says before walking out of the room.

Brooke slowly sits down on the couch.

"Before I get pregnant, that's a little too late."

* * *

Lucas walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. Karen walks in later and sits down next to her son.

"Are you happy?" Lucas asks his mom.

"I love your uncle Keith. I am really happy," Karen says with a smile, "Are you happy?"

"Would it be wrong to say that I was?" Lucas asks.

"Of course not."

"I'm scared to become a father during my junior year, but then I am also happy that I am going to be a father. Does that make any sense?"

"When I first found out that I was pregnant. I was scared like really scared, but after I got used to the idea I realized that despite the circumstances I was happy that you were going to be in my life no matter who fathered you. When you hold your baby for the first time it makes what you are going through now worth it."

Lucas smiles at his mom and then hugs her.

"I'm really glad you are here for me. I don't know what I do without. Most parents wouldn't be there, but I am glad you are."

"Lucas, I am going to be a grandma. I maybe too young to be that, but that child will be family."

* * *

Brooke walks into Lucas' kitchen with tears in her eyes.

"Lucas I need to talk to you," Brooke says as she sits down in the chair across from Lucas.

"I'll let you two talk," Karen says before exiting the kitchen.

"Pretty girl, what is wrong? Is it the baby?" Lucas asks with concern.

"No, my mom is home…Lucas, what am I going to tell her? She doesn't even like you. God I am so screwed," Brooke says as she lets the tears fall.

Lucas walks over to Brooke and kneels in front of her and uses the pad of his thumbs to wipe the tears from Brooke's face.

"Look at me I'm a mess," Brooke states.

"It's the hormones Brooke, it will be okay. You have to tell your mom though."

"I know," Brooke whispers.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lucas asks.

"No, I have to do this myself otherwise I will never face my mother."

* * *

Nathan walks into Karen's Café and sees Haley closing up.

"Hey Hales," Nathan says as he sits down at the counter.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to keep you company while you closed up," Nathan says with a smile.

"No you didn't. You knew that this was the time when I sang."

Nathan smirks at Haley and hugs her.

"Sing for me Haley, please," Nathan begs.

Haley takes a deep breath.

"Fine, but I have to finish closing first," Haley says as she flips the sign on the door and locks it.

Haley walks over to the piano and sits down in front of it. Haley starts playing and singing. Nathan has a smile on his face.

_I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
In the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
Distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years of  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding in_

I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
Left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand

I know this love is passing time  
Passing through like liquid  
I am drunk in my desire  
But I love the way you smile at me  
I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near  
I believe

* * *

Brooke walks into the living room where she sees her mother sitting on the couch drinking scotch.

"Mom, I have to tell you something," Brooke says as she sits down across from her mother.

"Well what is it I don't have a lot of time?" Victoria says with a snarl.

_I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand_

"I'm pregnant…it's Lucas' and I'm keeping the baby," Brooke says as she looks her mother in the eye.

"The hell you are. Brooke Penelope Davis you are getting rid of that thing," Victoria says as she points to her daughter's stomach.

"It's too late for that. Why can't you just let me live my life? This is what I want," Brooke says with tears in her eyes.

_Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
The mold that clings like desperation  
Mother can't you see I've got  
To live my life the way I feel is right for me  
Might not be right for you but it's right for me  
I believe  
_

Victoria stands up and grabs Brooke by the arm.

"Get out of my house. You want to throw your life away, I won't stand here and watch," Victoria says angrily.

"YOU ARE NEVER HERE!" Brooke yells.

"No, you aren't either. GET OUT!" Victoria yells.

Brooke wipes the tears from her eyes and runs out of her house.

* * *

Brooke knocks on Lucas' door and Karen answers it.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Karen asks as she brings Brooke in for a hug.

"I told my mom and she threw me out. Karen I have nowhere to go," Brooke cries into Karen's shoulder.

Keith and Lucas look at the scene in front of them. Lucas walks over to Brooke and opens up his arms. Brooke walks closer to him and she cries harder.

"Brooke, you can stay here with us. We'd be happy to have you," Keith says as he walks closer to his fiancé.

"Thank-you," Brooke states quietly after the crying subsided.

_I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand it_

I would like to linger here in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you understand it  
Would you try to understand

* * *

**A/N-I never realized how difficult it was to outline a story. When I first started this story I had said that the story would be long, but I am coming to realize that it won't be the case. It will be shorter, but with plenty of drama. I need aspects of Season 2 that you guys liked in OTH so that I can plan the outline. Let me know what you guys liked so I can add it. Review please.**


	8. Season 1 Episode 7: Baby Names

**A/N-Here is another chapter and I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Brooke was thrown out of her house. Brooke moved into Karen's house and all has been well. Brooke took residence in the guest bedroom.

Brooke is 4 months pregnant and showing, plus there is no more morning sickness.

Brooke walks into the kitchen and sees Karen reading the paper. Brooke goes to the fridge and takes out a bottle of water.

"Morning, Brooke."

Brooke smiles and sits opposite of Karen at the table.

"Morning, Karen," Brooke says with a smile.

"Someone is happy today."

"It's the first morning where I didn't puke so it's all good."

"Morning sickness maybe over for you Brooke Davis."

Brooke takes a sip of her water.

"Where are Lucas and Keith?"

"Working."

"I've noticed that Lucas has been spending a lot of time at the shop or the café."

Karen nods her head.

"He's working for money that he's saving up for the baby."

"Karen, how do you do it?"

"Do what sweetie?"

"Having to save money and actually work for it. I've never had to do that and now I have to."

"Brooke, at times it's not easy. There have been times when I didn't know where Lucas and I's next meal was going to come from, but if you have the support system that I did. It will be okay."

"Karen, is there any chance you're willing to hire a 4 month pregnant teen?"

* * *

Lucas and Keith were working in the shop and talking.

"Keith, I never thought it would be this hard to save money for someone other than yourself."

"It's hard Luke, but you're mom did it and so can you."

"Let me tell you Keith, I have a much better appreciation for my mom now than I did before."

Keith wipes the grease off of his hands.

"Lucas, you are a lot like your mom. You do what's right no matter what happens. You're a great kid who's grown up in the last 4 months and I'm proud."

Lucas smiles.

"Keith, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Do you want kids?"

Keith looks at Lucas in surprise.

"I do have kids Lucas. I feel as though you and Brooke are."

"I know that Keith. I meant do you want kids of your own?"

"I've thought about it. Now it's a decision your mom and I have to make. Why'd you ask?"

"I've just been thinking if you have kids than my kid is going to be older than them. It's kind of funny actually," Lucas says with a laugh.

Keith smiles.

"Speaking of kids, have you and Brooke come up with names for yours?"

Lucas shakes his head.

"No, Brooke and I decided we could sit down and come up with names sometime tomorrow."

* * *

Brooke walks into Karen's Café and smiles when she sees Haley. Brooke walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder. Haley turns around and smiles.

"Hey Brooke, are you ready for your first day?"

"Honestly no, but Karen said if you taught me all you know I would do fine."

"I won't work you too hard," Haley says with a wink.

"What is my job description?"

"Basically all you do is take the orders, serve the orders and clean up. Think you can handle that?"

"I don't have a choice."

"If you need help just call me over. There's 2 regulars over by the window, just write down the orders and hand them to Karen."

Brooke nods her head and walks over to the window.

"My name's Brooke, what can I get you?"

The older man and woman smile.

"I'll take a hot ham and cheese and coffee."

Brooke writes down the man's order and then she turns to the woman.

"I'll have grilled cheese and tomato soup and water please."

Brooke writes it down and smiles at the couple.

"It shall be with you shortly."

Brooke walks away from the table and up to the counter to where Karen is.

"Here's the order," Brooke says as she hands it to Karen.

"I'll call you when it's ready," Karen says before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Brooke and Haley are cleaning off tables after closing. The day wasn't so bad for Brooke. She managed to get 20 dollars in tips for one day.

"How does it feel to be a working gal?" Haley asks.

"Actually, it feels pretty good knowing that I'm not doing it for me, but for someone else."

"Alright enough of cleaning we are now talking about you and Lucas."

Brooke laughs and sits down.

"There is no Lucas and I. We're just having a baby."

"Don't you still love him?"

"Apart of me will always love him Hales, but it's all really complicated."

"At least we will know you're baby will look hot."

"Haley!"

"Scott genes along side of the Davis genes, this baby is going to equal hot," Haley says with a smile.

"You are something else Haley James."

"At least it's a good thing."

* * *

Brooke and Lucas are sitting in the living room talking about baby names for their little one.

"Where should we start?" Brooke asks.

"Why don't we start with boy names?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Well obviously the name should have meaning."

"Okay, I've been thinking that maybe the middle would Keith for a boy."

"I like that. First names, Eli?"

"Possibility, how about Davis assuming that the last name will be Scott?"

Brooke smiles and nods.

"Okay so, we have either Eli or Davis for a boy."

"Eli Keith Scott or Davis Keith Scott," Lucas says with a smile.

"I can't narrow those down Luke, they are both beautiful."

"Alright, move on to girl's names."

"I've been thinking that maybe her middle name would be Peyton."

Lucas smiles and nods.

"Peyton will love that."

"I know, so any ideas for a first name," Brooke asks.

"I like Sara or possibly Amanda."

"I don't like Sara, but I like Amanda."

"What about you Brooke?"

"I only have one, Sophia. I like Sophia."

Lucas nods his head and smiles.

"I also think that if it's a girl that we hyphen her last name to be Davis-Scott."

Brooke smiles brightly and nods her head.

"So, we have Amanda Peyton Davis-Scott or Sophia Peyton Davis-Scott."

"There perfect," Lucas says with a smile.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed it…we now have baby names that I need you all to vote on. **

**For a boy please vote on either…**

**Eli Keith Scott or Davis Keith Scott.**

**For a girl please vote on either…**

**Amanda Peyton Davis-Scott or Sophia Peyton Davis-Scott.**

**Also, the second half of my story is coming up soon and I need some things for Season Two, so float me some ideas…**


	9. Season 1 Episode 8: Godparents

**A/N-Surprise it hasn't been a month for an update. Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Karen and Keith are lying in bed together having a lazy morning. Keith left Lucas in charge of the shop and Haley and Brooke were taking care of the café with Deb.

"Did Lucas tell you they settled on names?"

"No, I thought he would have told me."

"Oh Keith he was going to, but I think he is actually happy that his soon to be born child has a name that he just forgot."

"Well what are the names?"

"Well is it is a boy, it is going to be Davis Keith Scott and if it's a girl it will be Sophia Peyton Davis-Scott."

Keith smiles proudly.

"He's going to name his son after me. I knew I loved that kid. They're both really good names. They both mean a lot as well."

Karen smiles and nods her head.

"I don't see why their kid gets named after you though," Karen says with a pout.

"Karen, are you jealous?"

Karen smiles and shakes her head.

"No, because being grandma is going to be enough."

"Lucas and I talked about something the other day that was quite interesting."

Karen sits up and looks at her fiancé.

"What did you talk about?"

"He wanted to know if we were going to have kids."

Karen raises her eyebrow and smiles.

"Well are we?"

Keith laughs and hugs Karen.

"I want to if you do?"

"I do, but not for awhile. We aren't even married yet and my grandchild is going to be born in 4 months, so I think we should wait."

Keith smiles and Karen kisses him on the lips.

"I love you Keith."

"I love you, too Karen."

* * *

Peyton, Jake and Jenny were at the park. Jake was pushing Jenny on the swing and Peyton was watching.

"You are really great with her, Jake."

Jake pushes Jenny and stands by Peyton.

"You're great with her too you know?"

Peyton smiles and kisses Jake.

"I hope so. I love that little girl."

Jake smiles.

"She loves you, too."

"These past few months have been the best in my life, Jake and I thank you for that."

"It wasn't me Peyton you got out of your shell."

Peyton nods her head and pushes Jenny on the swing. She laughed when she heard the little girl giggle.

Jake walks behind Peyton and puts his arms around her.

"I love you, Peyton."

Peyton turns around in his arms and smiles.

"I love you, too, Jake."

* * *

Nathan walks into Karen's Café and spots his mother at the counter. Deb looks up and smiles.

"Hello Nathan."

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"I'm better."

Nathan smiles and nods his head.

"I guess we can thank Dan for that."

Deb nods her head.

Brooke walks out of the kitchen and sits next to Nathan.

"Hey hot shot," Brooke says with a smile.

"Hey Brooke, how is my niece or nephew doing?"

Brooke sighs and smiles.

"So far he or she hasn't made mommy sick so it's of the good right now."

"So, when are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Nathan asks with interest.

"In a few weeks, why?"

"Because I'm praying for a girl."

Deb and Brooke raise an eyebrow. Nathan looks at them and sighs.

"What?"

"Why do you hope for a girl?" Deb asks with interest.

Nathan smiles.

"Because we have too many Scott boys in the family, we need some Scott girls."

Brooke laughs along with Deb.

The bell above the door rings and Peyton rushes in.

"Brooke, I have to talk to you now," Peyton says in a rush as Peyton grabs her hand and takes her out of work.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke start walking down the street.

"Peyton, you were lucky I was off of work. What's going on?"

"Jake told me he loved me."

"What did you say?"

"That I loved him back," Peyton turns to Brooke with a smile.

Brooke looks at Peyton in shock.

"Peyton you haven't told that to any boy before. Not even Lucas."

"I know, but I love him Brooke and I love Jenny. I'm in love."

Brooke smiles and hugs her friend.

"I'm so happy for you Peyton. On to other news, Lucas and I picked out names."

Peyton smiles and looks at her friend.

"Well what are they?"

"Davis for a boy and Sophia for a girl."

"Aww Brooke, those are pretty names. What are the middle names?"

"Keith for Davis and Peyton for Sophia," Brooke says with a shy smile.

Peyton stops in her tracks and looks at Brooke.

"Are you serious?"

Brooke nods her head. Peyton hugs Brooke and smile.

"You just made me day even happier Brooke."

"You're my best friend Peyton, what else was I going to do."

* * *

After work Brooke and Lucas sat in the kitchen eating chocolate ice cream.

"Brooke, have you thought about god parents yet?" Lucas asks before he takes a bite of his ice cream.

"A little bit, yeah, what about you?"

Lucas nods his head.

"Who did you think you wanted?"

"I was hoping that Nathan could be godfather."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"As for godmother I was thinking Haley."

"Really?" Lucas asks with a smile.

"Yeah, she's been your best friend since you guys were little and she's been a great friend to me."

"I figured you would want Peyton to be godmother."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"We always said that when we had our own kids that we wouldn't need to be godparents as long as they're named after us in some way."

"Brooke, what if we have a boy?"

"Then Peyton would have to wait a little longer for if and when I have more kids."

Lucas laughs and nods his head.

"So, Nathan and Haley are going to be the godparents?"

"They're perfect for it."

* * *

**A/N-Godparents have been decided and so have names. Next chapter we find out the sex of the baby. Some of you will be happy others probably won't, but it will play out later in my long story so don't worry too much about it. **

**I also have outlined season 2 of my story and season one isn't finished. I'm loving it.**

**Anyway, there are only a few chapters to the season left and I hope that you will continue reading this story. I previously stated that this would have like three parts to it, but I decided to just make it to one story because I don't know how long each story will be, plus it makes it easier for you readers to just stick with it on one story. REVIEW!!!**

***I will have another chapter posted later tonight, I promise so you will get two chapters in one day.***


	10. Season 1 Episode 9: Baby's Sex

**A/N-So the votes are in and this is the chapter we find out what the sex of the baby is. If it doesn't turn out the way you want it I hope you still read it because you never know what I have planned for later chapters…Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Brooke and Lucas are waiting in the waiting room for Brooke's OBGYN. Today was the day they were going to find out the sex of their baby and both of them were rather nervous.

Lucas grabs Brooke's hand and squeezes it.

"Are you nervous?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, just a little bit. I mean we get to see our baby."

Lucas smiles and kisses Brooke's hand.

"I know we actually get to see either Davis or Sophia today. I'm really excited and nervous too."

Lucas and Brooke watch as a nurse comes from the back with a smile on her face.

"Brooke Davis?"

Lucas and Brooke stand up and walk over to the nurse.

"You ready?" the nurse asks.

Brooke and Lucas nod their heads and follow the nurse into the back.

* * *

Karen and Keith are sitting in the living room and Keith has a smile on his face. He had wanted to ask this question to Karen awhile ago, but decided to wait and now he knew he needed to ask her.

"Karen, what would you say if I were to tell you that I wanted to adopt Lucas?"

Karen turns to Keith in shock.

"I don't know. It depends…do you want to adopt Lucas?"

"Karen, Lucas is not my son at least biologically, but I have been there since the day he was born. I was there when he broke his arm from falling off of the tree in the front yard and I was there when he joined the basketball team. I have been there from day one and I don't want to ever leave. Now I know that Lucas should be the one to answer this question, I just needed to ask your permission first. So, what you say?" Keith asks with a hopefully smile.

Karen smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I don't have a problem with it. I think in Lucas' eyes he sees you as his father and I wouldn't want it any other way and you are right. You need to ask Lucas, but I don't see him saying no."

Keith smiles and kisses Karen softly.

"They're at the appointment right?" Keith asks as he pulls away from his fiancé.

"Yes, Lucas had to drag Brooke out of here because she was working on my wedding dress which is fabulous by the way."

"A lot has happened this year hasn't it?" Keith asks.

"Yeah, Lucas joins the basketball team. I get engaged. Brooke gets pregnant. Lucas is going to be a father. Dan is still an ass and Deb is finally free. Peyton and Jake are great and so are Haley and Nathan."

"A lot of changes for everybody."

Karen nods her head.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Karen states a matter-of-factly.

* * *

Brooke is lying down on the table and Lucas is holding Brooke's hand when the doctor comes in.

"Good afternoon, Brooke," the doctor says with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Campbell."

Doctor looks at Lucas and sticks out his hand.

"You must be dad."

"Lucas," Lucas says as he shakes the older doctor's hand.

"Okay, let's get this started. Now the gel will be cold so I am forewarning you," Doctor Campbell says as she puts the gel on Brooke's stomach. "Are you two ready to see the baby?"

Brooke looks at Lucas and they both nod their head.

A few seconds later they heard the heartbeat of their daughter or son and it brought tears to both of their eyes.

"There is the head and the fingers…there are the toes. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yeah," Brooke says shakily after she sniffles.

"It's a girl. I'll print out the ultra sound so you can take it home."

"Lucas, we are having a girl."

"The first Scott girl," Lucas says with a smile.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at Karen's house. Everyone wanted to know the sex of the baby. Jake was holding Jenny in her lap while Peyton was sitting next to him. Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch and Haley was leaning into him while Karen and Keith were standing. The door opens up and Lucas and Brooke walk in with smiles on their faces.

"What's everybody doing here?" Brooke asks as she walks into the living room.

"We want to know the sex of the baby," Peyton says.

Brooke hands Karen the ultra sound and she smiles.

"Come on man don't leave us hanging. Is it a boy or a girl?" Nathan says impatiently.

Lucas smiles.

"In 4 months, Sophia Peyton Davis-Scott will be in the family."

"Yes, it's a girl," Nathan says as he raises his fist in the air.

"Brooke, you're having a little girl," Peyton says as she hugs Brooke. She then kneels down to Brooke's stomach. "You are going to be so loved little one you can could on that."

"I'm going to have a granddaughter."

"Yeah, mom, you're going to have a granddaughter."

Jake stands up and Peyton takes Jenny from her father.

"Well Luke I guess us dads have to protect our daughters."

Lucas laughs.

"Congrats Brooke, I'm happy for you Luke."

"Thanks Hales."

* * *

After everyone left Keith and Lucas decided to take a walk while Brooke rested.

"Lucas, you know I love you right?"

"I love you, too Keith. What's up?"

"You don't have to answer right away, I was wondering if I could adopt you. I want you to be my son."

"Keith."

"Now like I said you don't have to answer right away. I just wanted to ask."

"Dad, there's nothing that I wouldn't want more…except for my daughter. I want you to be my father. Hell I already see you as my father. I say we make it official."

* * *

**A/N-It's a girl. I know a lot of you wanted a boy because there are a lot of stories out there with Brucas having girls, but that's what the votes ended up to be. I hope you all aren't too disappointed in the results. I hope you continue to read because I do have plans for Brucas later in the series…hint hint…**

**There are 2 chapters left in the first season. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	11. Season 1 Episode 10: It's Final

**A/N-Another chapter for this story. At least this time it wasn't a month right? Anyways, there is just one more chapter of this season and then we are on to season 2. Hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

An 8th month pregnant Brooke walked into Karen's bedroom with a smile on her face. Karen looks up at her and smiles.

"Brooke, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Karen asks as she looks at the clock and notices that it is kind of late.

"I was just heading to bed, but I had to tell you that I am almost finished with your dress and I think you are going to like it," Brooke says with a squeal.

Karen laughs and puts her hand on Brooke's stomach.

"So, how is your daughter doing?"

Brooke smiles brightly.

"Sophia is doing just fine. She was active a little bit ago, but I think she is finally sleeping."

"You should be sleeping also Brooke Davis," Karen scolds.

"Yes, ma'am," Brooke says before leaving the room.

Karen looks over at her sleeping fiancé and smiles before shutting off of her light and laying her head down and finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Brooke knocks on Lucas' door and smiles when he opens it up.

"Brooke, is everything okay? Is the baby okay?" Lucas asks as his hands instinctually go to Brooke's stomach.

Brooke chuckles.

"Lucas, I'm fine. I just wanted to say goodnight," Brooke says before hugging Lucas.

"Goodnight Brooke," Lucas says before moving his head to Brooke's stomach and kissing it. "Goodnight Sophia."

Brooke smiles when she feels her baby kick.

"She's also kicking when you talk to her Luke."

Lucas smiles at Brooke.

"That's supposed to be a good thing, but if she knew what was good for her she would be a momma's girl."

"It doesn't matter to me Lucas as long as she's happy and healthy. There's not much more you can ask for."

"Night Brooke."

"Night Lucas," Brooke says before walking to her bedroom.

Brooke walks over to the crib that is set up right by her bed and she takes a purple monkey out of the crib and smiles.

"You are going to have this purple monkey, just like your momma."

* * *

Peyton and Haley were sitting in Karen's Café which was closed for today for a special reason, Brooke's baby shower.

"So, Brooke has no idea about this yet, does she?" Peyton asks.

"As far as I know, she doesn't. Lucas hasn't told her."

"That's good. Did you and Nathan go shop for baby gifts?" Peyton asks.

Haley nods with a smile.

"Yep, but I'm not telling you. You are just going to have to wait until the shower."

"I'm so glad Karen let us use the Café."

"Peyton, she loves Brooke like a daughter and she is carrying her grand-daughter. Of course she would help us. I do think we should start decorating though. The shower starts in a few hours."

Peyton nods her head and stands up.

"Time to start."

* * *

Karen walks out to her mailbox and looks through it. She spots something from her lawyer's and she opens it up. She smiles brightly and runs inside the house.

"Keith, Lucas where are you?" Karen says excitedly.

"Mom, we're in the kitchen. What's going on?"

Karen walks in with a smile on her face. She goes up to Keith and kisses him and hands him the papers. Keith reads them and smiles.

"What's going on?" Lucas asks in concern.

"The adoption's finalized," Keith says with a smile.

"That's great," Lucas says before he hugs Keith and his mom.

"You're my son Lucas."

"I was always your son Keith."

Lucas looks at the clock and smiles.

"I have to drop Brooke off at the café for the shower and then Nathan and I are going to shoot some hoops. I'll be back later."

"Not to late son," Keith says with a smile.

"Not a problem, dad."

Lucas walks out of the house after grabbing Brooke.

Karen turns to Keith and smiles.

"He's our boy."

"Yes, he is."

* * *

"Lucas, why are we here? I don't have to work today," Brooke whines as looks at Lucas.

"Pretty girl, there is something that you have to do today and while you are doing that I am going to ask Nathan to be godfather. Later you can ask Haley."

"Whatever you say Lucas."

"Come on," Lucas says as they walk into the café.

When Brooke walks in she looks around and gasps. In the front were the words Baby Shower and all of her friends were there. Peyton and Haley were standing in the front.

"Are you surprised?" Peyton asks.

"Totally," Brooke says with a smile.

Lucas quietly walks out of the café with a smile on his face.

"Come on Brooke, we have games to play, food to eat and you have presents to open," Haley says before guiding Brooke into the crowd of girls.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas walk out onto the court with a basketball in Nathan's hands.

"So, was Haley really excited about Brooke's reaction?" Lucas asks as he takes the ball from Nathan.

"Yeah, she was really nervous about everything."

"Brooke's reaction was priceless, but it was a good one."

Nathan smiles and nods his head.

"Nathan, before we start playing I have a question to ask."

"Okay, what's going on Lucas?" Nathan asks in a serious tone.

"Brooke and I have been talking about a lot of stuff…mostly how you and I have been getting along without Dan causing problems and stuff, but we have also been talking about godparents for Sophia."

Lucas looks at Nathan and sees that he is still listening.

"We want you to be the godfather…I mean if you want to."

Nathan smiles and nods his head.

"I'd be honored Lucas," Nathan says before giving Lucas a hug. "Haley is going to be so jealous."

Lucas laughs and backs away from Nathan.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

* * *

It's been a few hours and all the girl's that had attended the baby shower have left leaving Brooke, Haley and Peyton to talk.

"Do you like all the gifts?" Haley asks.

"Yes, it was perfect. She's got so many cute clothes now and I especially love my t-shirt P. Sawyer."

"Anything for you Brookie cookie," Peyton says with a smile.

Brooke's t-shirt said I'm a mom.

"Haley thanks for the mobile it looks so cool with all those music notes and things in them."

"I thought it would be something different so I went with it."

"Thanks so much. There is actually something I need to talk to you about Hales."

Peyton stands up and smiles.

"I'm just going to be in the back," Peyton says before walking away.

"Alright Brooke, what's up?" Haley asks.

"I've been talking to Lucas and we agreed on some stuff. I guess what I am trying to say or rather ask is would you like to be Sophia's godmother?"

Haley looks at Brooke with a smile.

"I thought you would ask Peyton."

Brooke shakes her head.

"Nope Sophia has Peyton in her name and I think it would be awesome if you would be godmother. All you have to do is say yes."

Haley hugs Brooke and smiles.

"Of course I will. Gosh I am so excited. She is going to be so spoiled."

"Don't I know it," Brooke says with a smile.

* * *

**A/N-There is the end of this chapter. 1 more chapter until the next season. Review Please.**


	12. Season 1 Finale: A Wedding, a Proposal

**A/N-Finally an update for this story…This is the final chapter for the season so I hope you like it. Without further introductions I give you the new chapter.**

* * *

**A Wedding, a Proposal, and a Baby**

At 9 months Brooke was limited to doing only certain tasks. She was already a week past her due date so she had to be careful, although the stresses of the day have been catching up with her. Today, which is March 12th 2003, Karen Roe and Keith Scott were getting married. Brooke was asked to be maid of honor which made Brooke jump for joy, only not that far in the air with a baby in her tummy.

Brooke had finished Karen's wedding dress a month ago and Karen loved it. A thin strapped white dress which made Karen cry tears of happiness. Lucas is Keith's best man and there aren't many people in attendance.

Surprisingly enough, more of Brooke and Lucas' friends are in attendance then Karen's, but she was okay with it as long as she had Brooke and Lucas, along with Keith of course.

Peyton and Jake came, along with Nathan and Haley. Karen had invited Deb and Keith invited Dan. Dan hasn't arrived yet and Keith thinks he might not at all.

With Brooke being 9 months pregnant and past her due date, Lucas has stayed close by her side which only irritated Brooke even more, but secretly she loved the sweet side to him.

* * *

Brooke and Karen are in Karen's room getting Karen ready.

"So, are you feeling nervous?" Brooke asks as she slowly gets off of the bed and walks up to Karen.

Karen looks back at Brooke in the mirror.

"I've waited my entire life for this. I'm just glad it's with a man that I love."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, I hope that when my wedding day comes, I'll be with the one I love."

"Any chance the one that you will love will be my son?" Karen asks with a raised eyebrow.

Brooke sighs.

"I don't know, maybe, but that's all in the future. Right now I am just carrying our child. Which should have been here 2 weeks," Brooke states irritated.

Karen laughs and turns to Brooke.

"She'll come when she's ready. She's stubborn, just like her mom."

"Thanks Karen, for everything. You've always been there for me and I appreciate it immensely."

Karen places her hand on Brooke's stomach.

"I wouldn't have it any other way besides, you are carrying my grandchild."

Brooke looks at the clock and smiles.

"It's time to get you down the aisle. Are you ready?"

Karen nods her head.

"I've been waiting my whole life."

Brooke and Karen leave the room.

* * *

Outside in the backyard, Keith and Lucas are standing at the altar waiting for Karen.

"So, dad, are you ready?"

Keith turns to Lucas and smiles.

"Off course I am son."

"Good, because there she is," Lucas says as he points to his mother at the back door of their house.

"She's beautiful," Keith whispers.

The music fills the backyard and everyone in the backyard stands for Karen as Brooke walks her down the aisle. Karen reaches Keith and he takes her hand.

"We are gathered here today…"

As Karen and Keith said their vows Brooke was in the world of her own. She was thinking about her future and who she wanted at the altar next to her, but she couldn't see his face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Keith and Karen kiss and when it ends everyone claps.

* * *

The reception is pretty small, but that didn't matter for anyone. Karen and Keith are in the middle of the yard dancing while Brooke and Peyton are talking. Jake went to get Peyton a drink.

"So, B. Davis, how is little Davis-Scott?"

"Taking her precious time."

"Are you nervous?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Yeah, pretty soon I am going to have this whole other life that I have to take care of and I'm scared, but as long as I have my friends, I'll think I will be okay."

"Of course you will Brooke," Peyton says as she looks at Brooke. "Brooke, are you okay?"

"Nope, I think my water just broke."

"Brooke, when did your pains start?" Peyton asks in a serious tone.

"Early this morning, but I didn't want to miss anything."

Peyton just shakes her head.

"LUCAS!" Peyton screams.

Everyone glance in Brooke and Peyton's direction. Lucas rushes to their side.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby's coming and I have a pain," Brooke says as she grits her teeth.

Lucas just freezes.

"Lucas, get her to the hospital," Karen says as she and Keith approach them.

"Right, come on Brooke. Let's get our daughter out of you," Lucas says as he grabs her hand to lead her to the car.

"We'll follow you," Karen shouts to them.

"What a wedding present." Peyton says with a laugh.

* * *

Nathan and Haley are sitting in the living room of Karen and Keith's. Nathan had dragged her in there before they went to see Lucas and Brooke at the hospital.

"Nathan, what is going on?"

"Do you love me Hales?" Nathan asks in a serious tone.

"Of course I do Nathan. I love you so much."

"Okay, I may sound strange, but I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me Haley James?"

Haley looks at Nathan in shock, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas are in the delivery room and Brooke has a huge grip on Lucas' hand.

"Brooke, you are doing fine. Everything is going to be okay."

"Lucas, it hurts so much. I just want her out," Brooke cries out before another contraction hits her.

A doctor walks in with a smile on his face.

"All right Brooke. You're fully dilated and now it's time to push. Push when I tell you okay?" The doctor asks.

Brooke nods her head.

"Alright, on three push. 1, 2, 3, push."

Brooke starts pushing.

"We are almost there," The doctor states.

"You're doing good Brooke," Lucas says with a smile.

"One more big push and your child will be here. Push!"

Brooke pushes on last time and instantly the room is filled with the cries of their daughter.

Brooke puts her head down on the pillow and sighs.

Lucas smiles at Brooke.

"You did well."

Lucas cuts the umbilical cord and the nurses take their daughter away to do weigh her and check for other things.

"Are you ready to see your daughter?" one of the nurses asks Brooke and Lucas.

"Yes," Brooke says as she holds out her arms.

The nurse places the baby in Brooke's arms.

Lucas and Brooke look at their daughter when she opens her eyes.

"She's beautiful," Lucas says with tears in her eyes.

"Our daughter."

"Welcome to the world, Sophia Peyton Davis-Scott," Lucas says with a smile only a daddy could wear.

* * *

**A/N-So, the season has ended and season two is on its way. There is plenty more to come so stay tuned.**


	13. Season 2 Episode 1: Summer Begins

**A/N-Okay, a lot of you were upset that Brucas had a girl judging by all the reviews for the last chapter you were all mad and I'm sorry about that, but the judging ended up being that way…I still hope you will continue to read the story because I will give them justice don't worry about that. It's been awhile, but I wanted to sort out how I wanted this season to play out…Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**3 Months Later**

Since the birth of Sophia Peyton Davis-Scott things have been hectic.

Newlyweds Keith and Karen decided to wait a month before they left for their honeymoon so that they could help take care of baby Soph, Brooke's nickname for her daughter.

Peyton and Jake have gotten closer and are still together.

Nathan and Haley's relationship advanced about a few weeks after the birth of their goddaughter.

Lucas and Brooke's start of being parents have been hard on them. During those 3 months after the birth of Sophia Brooke managed to save up enough money so that she could move out of Karen's place and into an apartment close to the home.

While Karen was on her honeymoon, Deb was there to handle the café along with Haley, Lucas and Brooke. She was also there if Lucas or Brooke needed help with the baby that quickly entered everybody's hearts.

Dan Scott arrived back in town about a week after Keith's wedding and he wasn't happy about it. Nathan and Lucas haven't really seen him at all. He knows that Keith is now Lucas' father and that Lucas is a father and that Keith married Karen. After his divorce with Deb he has mostly kept to himself.

* * *

Brooke was currently sitting in the living room of her apartment and was watching baby Sophia sleep in her bassinette. Nathan and Lucas were currently in the nursery fixing it up. Now that it was summer after their sophomore year they really didn't have anything planned.

Brooke traces her fingers across her daughter's forehead and kisses her softly.

"I love you sweet girl."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were in the nursery painting the room a light shade of purple.

"Hey Lucas are you going to go see Dan?"

Lucas sighs and puts the paintbrush in the can.

"I don't know Nate…he maybe in the hospital, but doesn't mean I forgive him for all the crap he put me through."

"He had a heart attack Luke."

"I know Nathan, but if it was just me than maybe, but I have to think about Soph, and Brooke. I don't want Dan in their lives."

"Haley and I are going to see him later…if you want to go we'll be there with you."

Lucas nods his head.

"Alright, let's finish this so I can show Brooke."

Nathan turns to Lucas and raises an eyebrow.

"What's going on with you two anyway?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

"I have no clue, but I do know we make beautiful children."

Nathan laughs and continues to paint his side of the room.

* * *

Karen and Keith are sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking.

"Do you plan on going to see Dan at all?" Karen asks.

"I don't know, probably…he is my brother."

"Lucas won't see him…he told me that he doesn't want Sophia to know how he was treated."

Keith nods his head.

"It's up to Lucas if he wants to go, but Deb asked me too so I will go for her."

"Keith, do you know about Nathan?"

Keith chuckles.

"Yeah, Deb doesn't though….I still can't believe those two are married."

"Haley told me about it. She said she was going to tell Lucas, but it's been 3 months."

"She will when she's ready."

"I hope so…they have a great friendship. I'm just worried about Nathan and Lucas."

Keith nods his head.

* * *

Haley is at the café working when a man walks in and heads to the counter.

"Can Chris Keller get a cup of coffee here?"

Haley looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Why do you refer to yourself in third person?"

Chris shrugs his shoulders.

"Chris Keller never tells."

Haley pours Chris his coffee and goes back to waiting on tables.

* * *

Brooke opens the door to her apartment and smiles when she sees Peyton behind it.

"Come on in P. Sawyer," Brooke says as she holds the door open.

Peyton walks inside and instantly goes towards baby Sophia.

"She's so cute Brooke."

Brooke smiles.

"She's adorable when she's sleeping."

Peyton turns to Brooke and smiles.

"How is momma doing?"

"Momma's tired, but holding in there. Sophia is definitely worth the late nights and early mornings."

"At least it's summer."

"True," Brooke replies.

"What's going to happen when we have school?" Peyton asks as she sits down on the couch.

"Um…Karen said that I can keep Sophia at the café and then when she's hungry I'll just stop in and then go back to school."

Peyton laughs.

"I never would have thought you would breastfeed."

"I know, but it's good for her and she only needs it for like 3 more months and then I can switch to formula."

Sophia starts crying and Brooke goes to pick her up.

"What's a matter baby? Huh, are you okay?" Brooke says before making shushing noises to quiet Sophia down. Soon Sophia's cries stop and Brooke puts her back down in her bassinette because she is back to sleep.

"You are getting better at that."

Brooke smiles and kisses Sophia before she turns to her best friend.

"Yep, I think she just needs the contact and once that happens she's back asleep."

"Any news from Victoria?"

Brooke glares at Peyton.

"Don't mention her name and no I haven't, but what can you do. She kicked me out and in return she doesn't get to know her granddaughter."

Peyton nods her head and stands up.

"Okay so the reason I came here was because I wanted to know if you needed to get out for awhile and go shopping or something."

"Um," Brooke looks at her daughter and smiles. "Okay, I just have to ask Lucas to watch her. I'll be right back."

Peyton nods her head and Brooke knocks on the door to the nursery. Lucas answers and smiles.

"Hey Brooke what's up?"

"Peyton and I are going to step out for awhile…Sophia's sleeping so she won't need to be fed until I get back."

Lucas chuckles.

"Well that's good because I can't feed her."

Brooke smiles.

"See you later Luke and thanks."

"She's my daughter too Brooke. Go have fun I'll keep an eye on her."

* * *

Brooke and Peyton walk out of the apartment and run into a Latino man.

"Wow, do I have hot neighbors."

Brooke and Peyton glare at the man.

"Actually I am your neighbor. Brooke Davis," Brooke says.

"Felix."

"Okay, bye," Brooke says before walking away.

Felix watches the girls walk away and smiles.

"I'm going to love this town."

**

* * *

**

A/N-Well there was the new chapter for the new season…not much happened, but it sets things up…I am playing with the timeline just a little bit. So, part of season 2 will be in the summer and the rest will be their junior year so that I can get the timeline back on track…which means season 3 and 4 will be their senior year…also in season 5 when the show skipped 4 years in my timeline it is going to skip about 11 years making Sophia about 14. But like in season five some chapters will be entirely passed on flashbacks…REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!

3 Months Later


	14. Season 2 Episode 2: Renting and Visiting

**A/N-I apologize for the long wait…I was kind of stuck for awhile and stuff has been catching up to me, but here I am and I hope you enjoy this chapter…regardless of the wait.**

* * *

The sound of Sophia crying wakes Brooke up from her nightly sleep. Looking at the clock she realizes that its early morning and her routine needed to start.

Brooke walks out of her bedroom and into the nursery and picks her daughter up.

"What's a matter baby? Are you hungry?"

Brooke continues to rub her daughter's back as she sits down in the rocking chair that's facing the window. Brooke lifts up her shirt and Sophia quickly latches in.

"You are the most precious little girl I have ever seen my sweet girl and your daddy thinks so too. But you have a big day because you are going to spend it with Grandma Karen and Grandpa Keith. Yes, you are."

After Brooke is done nursing her daughter she changes her and puts her in a pink onesie.

There's a knock on the door when Brooke walks into the living room with Sophia in her arms. Brooke opens the door and sees the Latino boy she met from before.

"What do you want?"

Felix smirks at her.

"You, in my bed."

Brooke glares at him and goes to slam the door in his face, but Felix's arms stop that from happening.

"Who's the kid?" Felix says as he looks at Sophia sucking on her pacifier.

"None of your business, but I'll ask again…what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were busy which clearly you are so I'll just go."

Brooke nods her head.

"Yeah, you just do that."

Brooke watches as Felix walks away.

"He's such a weirdo," Brooke whispers to her daughter.

Brooke smiles when Sophia smiles with her pacifier in her mouth. Brooke kisses Sophia's head and closes the door.

* * *

Haley and Nathan are walking around looking at for lease signs when they come across one at Brooke's apartment building.

"The other one next to Brooke's is up for lease," Haley says with a smile.

Nathan looks at Haley with raised eyebrow.

"You want to live next to Brooke Davis."

"No, I want to live next to Brooke Davis and Sophia Peyton Davis-Scott, our goddaughter."

Nathan smiled brightly and pulled Haley into a hug.

"Don't you just love the sound of that?"

"Yeah, I do, but I really think we should sign that lease because this is going to be awesome," Haley says as she grabs Nathan's hand and runs up the stairs.

* * *

Walking into the small hospital room, Lucas felt unnatural. He really had no idea why he was here in the first place. When he first found out that Dan had a heart attack part of him felt relieved, but another part of him felt bad because he lost the chance to never really get to know your biological father. Just as quickly as those thoughts entered his head they had left as Keith began to be placed in his mind. Keith Scott, the only father he has ever known and a great one at that. Despite the relationship that Keith has with Dan he was surprised when Keith told him he should go see Dan which was why he was here.

Dan looked away from the ceiling and towards the open door where Lucas stood.

"Hello Lucas," Dan says.

"Dan," Lucas responds as he walks further into the room.

"I'm glad you are here."

Lucas nods his head.

Silence filled the room as both men were lost in their thoughts until Lucas spoke up.

"I have a daughter. Her name is Sophia."

Dan nods his head. That was a fact that he already knew. Dan listened as Lucas continued.

"She's going to grow up knowing who her father is…unlike I did," Lucas sits down in the chair next to Dan's hospital bed. "I just came to tell you that you won't see her…ever because her grandfather is Keith and always will be. He is my father after all."

Dan looks at the man that Lucas has become and is glad that he turned out the way he did. He wouldn't mention that to Lucas though, so instead he says.

"I'm sorry."

Lucas shakes his head and stands up.

"It's too late for 'I'm sorrys' Dan…just way too late."

Lucas leaves the room soon after that and Dan is left to think about the mistakes he made in his life…all of them.

* * *

Nathan and Haley stood in the newly rented apartment the building manager smiles at them sweetly.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Scott…the place is all yours."

Haley and Nathan watches as the building manager leaves and Haley is instantly in Nathan's arms.

"I love the sound of that."

"The sound of what?" Nathan asks with a smile.

"Mrs. Scott," Haley replies with a grin.

Nathan nods his head.

"Yeah, it is great isn't it?"

"Now all we have to do is tell our friends and your family."

Nathan tenses up and Haley kisses him softly on his lips.

"We can get through this Nathan."

"That's not what I am worried about Hales."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"How Lucas is going to take it?"

Haley sighs and closes her eyes.

"Me too."

* * *

Brooke enters the house of the recent newlyweds with baby Soph. in her car seat.

"Hello is anyone here?" Brooke calls out as she enters further into the house.

"In the kitchen Brooke," Keith yells out.

Brooke enters the kitchen and smiles when she sees Keith and Karen in the kitchen. Keith was sitting at the table and Karen was doing the dishes.

Keith looks up and smiles at Brooke and Sophia. Brooke sets the car seat down and takes Sophia out of it.

"I'm sure grandpa Keith would like to see you baby…yes he would," Brooke says with a smile as she hands her daughter to Keith.

Keith looks down at Sophia and smiles greatly.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing…yes you are. You're such a little angel aren't you?"

Brooke walks over to Karen and they both smile at each other.

"He's really great with her huh?"

Karen smiles at the thought of Keith and babies.

"Yes, he is and despite how old he is he likes being the grandpa."

Brooke laughs.

"Well of course…there will be no way Dan Scott ever comes near my baby."

"That maybe one thing that everyone has on their minds Brooke…not just you."


	15. Season 2 Episode 3: Dare Night Part 1

**A/N-Here is another chapter…I know it's been late…but Senior year was challenging and I had my graduation party a few days ago so I was planning all weekend and getting stuff together otherwise this chapter would have been up earlier…I hope you enjoy it a lot.**

* * *

Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton all walked onto the river court. Something was going on but nobody knew what it was.

"Did you all get the mysterious text on your phones?" Lucas asks the group.

Everyone said yes.

The text had read to head down to the river court and wait. So they stood there and waited.

"Where's Sophia?" Haley asks Brooke.

"She stayed with Karen and Lucas and Keith," Brooke says as she smiled at Lucas.

Haley nods her head and grabs Nathan's hands. Their wedding rings were currently on their necklaces. They still weren't ready to tell anybody about their secret marriage.

A voice from behind stops them and everyone frowns at it.

"I'm glad all of you decided to show up."

"How did you get our numbers?" Brooke asks as she places her hands on her hips.

Felix smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

"I have my ways. So I bet you all are wondering why I brought you here."

"I really don't like this guy," Lucas whispers to Nathan.

Nathan nods his head to his brother.

"It's called Dare night, so are you all daring enough to try this?" Felix asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Jake's not here and I'm bored so I'm in," Peyton announces.

"Sure, I'm feeling daring," Haley says with a smile.

"Count me in," Nathan says.

Lucas and Brooke look at each other deciding on what to do.

"Are you in?" Lucas asks.

Brooke sighs.

"I might as well," Brooke says annoyed.

Felix claps his hands and smiles.

"So we do the challenge in pairs. Haley and Peyton, Lucas and Nathan, and Brooke with me."

Brooke frowns and Lucas frowns more.

Felix hands everyone a set of cards and a phone to capture their dare. Soon everyone goes off with their respective partners leaving Felix and Brooke alone on the river court.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but you and I aren't happening."

"Why is that?" Felix asks with a frown.

"Because you aren't my type."

Felix chuckles.

"I suppose your type is blonde hair and blue eyes."

Brooke rolls her eyes and starts walking away. Felix quickly follows.

* * *

Karen walks into the living room with baby Sophia in her arms. Keith looks up from his paper and smiles.

"How is she doing?" Keith asks with a smile.

"She's doing pretty great. Lucas said that he would be out later than expected so we pretty much have her for the night."

Keith holds out his hands for his granddaughter and Karen hands Sophia to him.

"That's okay, we love her," Keith looks down at Sophia's open eyes. "Yes, we love you so much."

"So, what have you been doing all day?" Keith asks his wife.

Karen smiles and sits down next to Keith.

"I decided to look into what Peyton was talking to me about the other day, a place where teens can have their hang out instead of going to bars with fake Id's. I want to open a bar."

"Well where does the whole teen hangout come in?"

"Once or twice a week would be teens only or a mixture of teens and adults, but then I have to come up with wrists bands or something so we don't serve alcohol to minors."

"I think that's a great idea."

Karen smiles and kisses Keith softly.

"So do I."

Karen looks at Keith with such admiration as he plays with his granddaughter. She knows he's a good father to Lucas. He loves Lucas like his own, but Karen knows that Keith wants a child of his own and not just the adopted father or the adopted grandfather. He wants it all and Karen knows that. And despite what she went through with Dan she knows that Keith wouldn't do that for her and as she stares at Keith and the way he is handling baby Sophia she knows what she has wanted for awhile and what Keith seems to be afraid to bring up.

"Keith, I want to have a baby."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas are walking the streets. Lucas has the cards in his hand and Nathan has the phone in his hands.

So far all Nathan can think about is whether or not to tell Lucas about the marriage to Haley. He doesn't want to ruin what took them so long to accomplish, to actually feel like brothers. He mostly blames Dan on all of that, but he was at fault too never really wanting to get to know Lucas and now that he has he doesn't want to give it up. If Lucas decides to hate him then he loses the risk of ever seeing Sophia again, but then again maybe Lucas will take the news better than he expected. He just wasn't sure.

"How do you feel about this Felix guy?" Lucas asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I think he is an arrogant jerk and you?"

"He likes Brooke."

Nathan smiles.

"So do you."

"Of course I do, she's the mother off my child."

"Yeah, but even if Sophia wasn't in the picture, you would still like her."

Lucas nods his head and moves forward.

"I just don't know what to do you know."

"Do you think Brooke likes you too?" Nathan asks.

"I'd like to think so, but I'm not sure anymore. Maybe I'll just wait and see what happens. How are things with you and Haley?"

Nathan stops walking and looks down at the ground.

"There's something that I have to tell you Lucas," Nathan says as he looks up at his brother.

"You better not of cheated on her Nathan because if you did I'm going to hurt you."

Nathan quickly shakes his head.

"No, that's not it. It's something else."

"Just tell me, if you didn't cheat on her than what did you do?"

Nathan takes a deep breath and pulls off his necklace to reveal his ring.

"I married her."

**

* * *

**

A/N-So originally this was going to be a long chapter and I decided to cut it short so that you readers would actually get to see something from this story…I am currently working on part two of this chapter and that won't be posted for a few days…So I hope this chapter suffices!


	16. Season 2 Episode 4: Dare Night Part 2

**A/N-It took longer than I thought it would to get this out there, but it is here and it is finished and I hope you like the update.**

* * *

Keith looks up at Karen with a hint of a smile on his face.

"You want to have a baby with me?" Keith asks for reassurance.

Karen smiles and sits down next to her husband.

"When I look at my granddaughter I can't help but think of Lucas. I remember when Lucas was this tiny and now he's a father, a young father, but a father nonetheless. Keith, you and I are married and in ways our lives are just starting and I really would like to have a baby with you."

Keith looks at his wife with a smile on his face. He looks down at Sophia with a smile as she babbles incoherently.

"You really want to have another baby in this family?" Keith asks Karen with a hopeful smile.

"Well Sophia wouldn't be a baby because it takes like 9 months and Sophia will already be 14 months."

"Should we ask Lucas what he thinks?"

Karen shrugs her shoulders.

"It isn't up to him Keith, but I don't think he would mind it even though he is a teenager."

Keith watches as Sophie puts a part of his shirt into her mouth before he intervenes.

"We should do it. Let's have a baby."

* * *

Haley and Peyton walk into the club with a frown on their face. They didn't really like this dare in fact they hated it.

"What does the card say again?" Haley asks.

"One of us has to sing at karaoke night."

Haley frowns as Peyton looks at her.

"I can't do this one okay? I just I have no talent what so ever."

Haley sighs and nods her head.

"Fine, I will do it, but you so owe me one."

Haley stands on stage and quickly takes the microphone as the music fills her ears. She rolls her eyes at the tune.

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you._

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?

Peyton snaps a picture with the phone and leans against the table top where a man was standing.

"She's pretty good."

Peyton glances at the spiked haired guy and nods his head.

"Yeah, I never really knew she could sing."

"The Keller did though," Chris says with a smirk. "I know talent when I see it."

Peyton rolls her eyes and walks away.

* * *

Lucas looks at Nathan in shock.

"Dude, say something," Nathan pleads.

"You married Haley?" Lucas asks.

Nathan nods his head.

"Yeah, but you have to know that I love her with all my heart."

"How come you didn't invite me?"

Nathan's eyes open wide.

"You're not going to yell."

Lucas shakes his head.

"What can I say? You two are a perfect fit. I mean I could say you two were too young, but who am I to judge I mean I am a father at 16."

Nathan lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That takes a loud off of my mind. So, what the hell is our dare anyway?"

Lucas looks at the card and then hands it to Nathan.

"Why the hell did we get something so girly?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

"Some guys do that to."

"Yeah, if they're gay," Nathan complains.

"I'm not going to hold your hand and go into a public bathroom together so do you want a grab a beer and celebrate your marriage to my best friend?"

Nathan smiles.

"Now that's what I am talking about. Besides I hate Felix."

"Me too," Lucas grumbles.

* * *

Brooke and Felix walk the streets of Tree Hill.

"So tell me why you won't date me."

Brooke looks at Felix and shrugs her shoulders.

"You wouldn't want to."

"Can't I be the judge of that?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, you really can't."

"Why? Do you have some secrets you don't want me to know?"

Brooke stops and pushes Felix into a wall.

"Oh, feisty I love that in a woman."

Brooke hits his shoulder.

"Would you shut up? Look, you don't want to date me okay? No one wants to get tied to me."

Felix pushes off of the wall.

"Why would you say that?" Felix asks gently.

"I'm a mother and not most guys especially at our age would want that."

"Brooke, it sounds like you have already given up, but you can't do that not at 16."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because Lucas wants that and he wants you, but you won't let yourself see that. Think about your daughter."

"Don't bring her into this!"

Felix puts his hands in the air.

"Look, all I am saying is just do not give up on love because you're going to need it sooner or later. I just hope that someday you see that."

Brooke sighs and starts to walk away when she hears the phone click behind her. Brooke turns and raises an eyebrow.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because we just did the dare."

"What?"

* * *

Half an hour later the time was up and everyone met back at the river court. Nathan instantly went to Haley's side and smiled.

"So, where is everybody's evidence?"

"We didn't do it," Nathan states.

Felix laughs and nods his head. Peyton handed over her phone and Felix looked at the picture.

"Well it looks like we have a winner."

Haley and Peyton cheer.

"Wait, didn't you and Brooke do yours?" Lucas asks in confusion.

Felix looks at Brooke and Brooke takes over.

"I didn't want to do it," Brooke whispers.

Lucas nods his head.

"Well I am going home to my daughter, I'll see you guys," Lucas says with a smile.

"We're heading out too. Peyton are you coming?" Nathan asks as Haley and he start to walk away.

Peyton nods her head and says goodbye to Felix and Brooke. Soon it was just Brooke and Felix left.

"Why didn't you show them?" Brooke asks.

"It wasn't about the dare. It was more about you."

"Despite everything it was nice to talk about everything."

Felix smiles and nods his head.

"Yeah, it was nice. I think this is the one place that I am going to miss."

"Where are you going?"

"Back home. I was just passing through."

"Thanks Felix."

"You're welcome. Goodbye Brooke."

"Bye."

Brooke watches as Felix takes off into the night. Brooke takes out her phone when she hears it vibrate.

_The dare was to talk to you._

_Felix_

Brooke smiles and closes the phone and eventually makes her way home.

**

* * *

**

A/N- NO MORE FELIX! I know all of you really hated him. I did to, but it is time to get rid of him.

**I plan to update this fic every Tuesday along with Father Unexpected so baring any complications I guess I'll have another update next week. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Season 2 Episode 5: Tests and First Word

**A/N-Here I am again. I kind of feel like my chapters are getting bad, so let me know if they are it would really help.**

* * *

Lucas and Nathan are at the River court spending some time together. Sophia was with Brooke and Haley at the moment and Karen and Keith were at work.

Nathan passes the ball to Lucas.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to take a little road trip with me."

"Depends on what it is."

"I figured we could go catch a game in Charlotte. I already talked to Brooke and she said that she was going to keep Sophia anyway so how about it?"

Lucas nods his head with a smile.

"Why not? Summer is almost over anyway. Alright I am in."

"Alright then."

"What are the girls going to do?" Lucas asks.

"Um…I think Brooke wanted to have a sleepover with her favorite girls."

"Ah, too much estrogen for me man," Lucas says with a chuckle.

"I wonder how you will feel when Sophia enters her teenage years."

Lucas frowns and throws the ball back to Nathan.

"She's not leaving my sight."

Nathan laughs and shakes his head. A few seconds later he throws the ball into the net.

* * *

Haley, Brooke and Sophia were sitting on the living room floor watching Sophia crawl all over.

"She's getting so big Brooke."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, I know. It's amazing really."

"So, has she started talking yet?" Haley asks with curiosity.

"Not yet, she babbles a lot and sometimes I think I pick up on it, but I can't wait until I actually understand her."

"Brooke, there is something that I have to tell you."

Brooke picks up Sophia and sets her in her lap.

"What is it Haley?"

"I don't know how to say it so I am just going to say it. Nathan and I are married."

Brooke frowns and Sophia grabs at her mother's fingers.

"Well that sucks. I couldn't party."

Haley laughs and Brooke smiles at her.

"You aren't mad that I didn't tell you?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"Nope Lucas told me so it kind of lessened the blow. How did Deb and Dan take the news?"

Haley shakes her head.

"I don't know. They were angry I guess. They keep saying that we should get it annulled, but Nathan and I we love each other and that isn't ever going to change. Always and Forever."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"Alright, so since our boys are heading to Charlotte how about you, Peyton and I have a sleep over here with my little girl."

Haley nods her head.

"Alright, I've never had a sleepover before except at Luke's house, but I'm in."

Sophia climbed off of her mother's lap and onto the floor.

"What are you doing baby girl?"

Sophia reached for her purple monkey and smiled, Haley and Brooke laughed.

"She is one funny baby," Haley says.

"Oh I know, just the other day I was reading her a book and she was sitting on my lap, but then she grabs the book and throws it on the ground and she laughs her cute little baby laugh."

Haley laughs and glances at her god daughter who has a smile on her face.

"That must have been priceless."

"It was."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas finished putting their bags in the car and turned to look at Sophia, Haley and Brooke.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hales," Nathan says with a smile.

"I know I'll be fine. I have Brooke with me."

Nathan hugs Haley and softly kisses her.

Lucas turns to Brooke with a smile.

"Are you sure you will be okay with her?" Lucas asks.

Brooke rolls her eyes and nods her head.

"Yes Lucas, I think I am capable of taking care of our daughter."

Lucas sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"I know that I just worry."

"It's sweet that you do Lucas, but we will be fine."

Lucas nods his head and kisses his daughter's hair.

"Bye baby girl daddy loves you."

Lucas smiles as Sophia babbles.

"Soon maybe we will understand you."

* * *

The boys made their way to Charlotte in record time. They thoroughly enjoyed watching the basketball game and they continued to sit on the chairs until people were gone.

"Lucas, I kind of had ulterior motives of bringing you here."

"What kind?"

"How much do you know about Dan's heart?"

"That he has a heart condition."

"HCM and its genetic and there is a doctor here that will do screen tests for free for athletes."

"Alright so we go get the test and go home. I mean what are the odds that one of us has it."

"One in two Luke."

Lucas sighs and closes his eyes.

* * *

Brooke, Haley and Peyton were sitting in the living room with blankets and pillows with baby Sophia in the middle of the circle.

"So where is Jake Peyton?" Haley asks as she takes a bite of her ice cream.

"He took Jenny to see his grandparents."

"How are you adjusting to semi-motherhood P. Sawyer?"

Peyton laughs.

"I thought it was going to be this freaky thing, but I feel in love with Jake and I love Jenny and it's all happening so fast, but I wouldn't change a thing."

"Motherhood can do that to you Peyton," Brooke says as she looks at her daughter.

"How so Brooke?" Haley asks.

"Before I would read something in the paper or watch something on TV and I would think what would I do if it was Sophia missing or raped or attacked. It freaks me out really."

"You have the mother's perspective Brooke. It becomes pretty dominate."

Brooke picks up her daughter and smiles at her.

"She's my baby girl, aren't you? Yes you are I love you very much."

"Mama."

Brooke looks at Sophia in surprise and then at her friends. Her suspicions are confirmed when she sees their smiles.

"Say it again baby, mama."

Sophia takes a hold of Brooke's hair and smiles.

"Mama."

Brooke smiles and gets tears in her eyes.

"This is my favorite day."

* * *

A few days have passed and Nathan is still mad at Lucas for not taking the test like he did. Brooke told Lucas that Sophia is starting to talk and he was upset that he missed it, but Brooke reassured him that she would do it again.

Lucas walked on to the River court because he knew that Nathan got his test results back.

"So?"

"I'm fine."

Lucas nods his head.

"One in Two right?"

**

* * *

**

A/N-I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you didn't let me know. Until next week, you know what to do.


	18. Season 2 Episode 6: Informed Leaving

**A/N-Another chapter that I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you ready for this?"

Karen looks at Keith with a small smile.

"I'm just scared."

Keith nods his head.

"No matter what this test says it will be okay."

Karen nods her head and walks closer to her husband.

"On three we look."

"1."

"2."

"3."

Both Karen and Keith walk closer to the counter to read the pregnancy test.

* * *

"Are you ready to eat baby girl?" Brooke asks her 6 month old daughter.

"No!"

Brooke rolls her eyes at her daughter's favorite word. After she had said mama she learned to say words like dada, Aye (For Haley). Sophia starts laughing and Brooke can't help but smile at her baby girl. Brooke tickles her daughter's stomach causing Sophia to start giggling even harder.

"Momma loves you."

Sophia looks at her mother in wonderment.

"We should probably get you fed little one. Your daddy's going to be here soon."

"Dada!"

Brooke laughs.

"Yes, your dada is coming."

Sophia claps her hands and Brooke picks her daughter up from the floor.

Lucas walks into the apartment with a smile on his face.

"How are my favorite girls doing?"

"Dada!"

Lucas laughs and walks over to Brooke to pick up his daughter.

"Go change Brooke. I got her."

Brooke gives a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Luke," Brooke says before running into her room.

Lucas takes Sophia over by the window and points out.

"Are you ready to go into the car?"

"Car!"

Lucas laughs and walks into the nursery to change his baby girl into some clothes.

"You are going to spend the day with Grandpa Keith and Grandma Karen because daddy and mommy have to go to school."

Lucas finishes putting Sophia into a small pink dress and he smiles.

"You definitely get your mother's looks."

"Why thank you." Brooke says from the doorway.

Lucas turns in surprise and blushes slightly.

"It's true."

Brooke smiles softly.

"We better get going or we are going to be late."

Lucas nods his head.

"Come on baby girl, let's go for a ride."

* * *

After dropping of their daughter and Karen and Keith's, Brooke and Lucas were on their way to school for the start of their junior year. Things have been going better with them and hopefully it wouldn't strain their relationship now that school started up again.

"Hey did you think your mom was acting weird earlier?" Brooke asks as they walk up to the school.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, she really was."

"I wonder what's up with her."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that if she wanted us to know she would have told us something."

Brooke nods her head and walks into school with Lucas hoping that this day would go by really fast.

* * *

Keith walks into his shop with a sad frown on his face. He wished that the pregnancy test would have had better results, but it didn't and Karen wasn't pregnant. He knew they would try again and hopefully it will happen.

When Keith turned on the lights to his shop he was surprised to see he younger brother sitting in a chair facing him.

"What are you doing here Danny?"

Dan shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't really know anymore. Hell, my son's married, my wife left me. Lucas had a kid and you married Karen. My life kind of sucks right now."

Keith walks closer to his brother and sits down right next to him.

"I don't know what happened to you Danny. You used to be a good guy up until you told Karen you were leaving for college."

"I don't know Keith. I just don't know anymore."

"So, why are you here Dan?"

"About my heart, I just wanted to know if you got checked out or not."

Keith looks at Dan in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"HCM is genetic, you might have it and Nathan and Lucas might have it. Nathan said that he and Lucas went to go get the test, but only Nathan did it. Lucas backed out. I just wanted to let you know for Sophia's sake and yours."

Keith just stood still. He never would have believed that Lucas could be so careless.

Dan stands up from the chair.

"I also came to say goodbye."

"Where are you going?"

Dan shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. I might go see mom and dad for a little bit other than that I have no clue. It's not like anyone is going to miss me."

"Stay in touch little brother. All I ask is for a phone call every now and then."

Dan nods his head and hugs his brother.

"Take good care of them and make sure Nathan and Deb are okay. They are still family."

Keith nods his head.

"I know."

* * *

Afterschool everybody headed over to Karen's house. Something they liked to do because Karen was always the motherly type. Haley's mom and dad were traveling and Brooke's parents were never around. Peyton's dad was busy doing his job and Nathan had no clue what was going on with his parents. Karen and Keith were the go to parents as one would say.

Walking into the house Brooke had a smile on her face when she saw her daughter leaning in a chair clapping her hands.

"Mama!"

Brooke drops her bags on the floor and is instantly by her side.

"How is my special girl?"

Karen smiles and looks over at Peyton.

"Hey, Peyton can we talk for a few minutes?"

Peyton nods her head and they walk into the kitchen.

"So, I have been toying with this idea for awhile."

"What idea?"

"A place where teenagers can go to hang out and listen to bands and other stuff without getting into alcohol."

Peyton raises her eyebrow.

"I want to start a club where a few nights a week there will be an all age's night. And I kind of need a music coordinator and Lucas says that you are into the music and that you would be perfect for it."

"Are you offering a job?"

Karen nods her head.

"Are you interested?"

"I'd be glad. I kind of like you."

Karen laughs.

"I like you too."

**

* * *

**

A/N-There are six episodes left for the season and by the end of it I hope you will like some of the things that start to develop. Things are going to go pretty fast so I am going to put about 9 months of school into 6 chapters and there will be some time jumps, but I still hope you enjoy it.


	19. Season 2 Episode 7: Opening Night

**A/N-Here is another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I decided to go my own way with Haley's leave for tour so I hope it works for everybody.**

**I posted a picture of baby Sophia on my profile.**

**

* * *

**

3 MONTHS LATER:

Peyton and Haley are standing in the finally finished club known as Tric.

"Peyton, this is amazing. I can't believe you and Karen finally did this," Haley says in awe.

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"I know it's great. I'm so glad I got this job."

"So, are you excited for the big opening tonight?"

Peyton nods her head.

"Yep, and everyone who I have talked to are all pumped up for it. The real question is for you. Are you ready to open up?"

Haley bites her lip and nods her head.

"I'm nervous, but I think I should do fine. I mean Chris has been helping me a lot."

Peyton rolls her eyes at the mention of Chris Keller.

"I can't believe that you are working with him."

Haley shrugs her shoulders.

"You have to admit that he is actually good at what he does."

Peyton groans.

"Fine I admit it, but at least he will be leaving after tonight."

"It must be so nice to actually tour especially with the Wreckers."

"Who knows Hales maybe that will be you someday."

Haley smiles.

"Maybe."

* * *

Lucas and Brooke are sitting in her kitchen drinking soda watching Sophia playing on the floor.

"Are you going to Tric for its opening?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, I think I am just going to stay home and watch Sophia."

"You should come out."

"Lucas, I don't have anyone to watch Sophia. Besides your mom needs you."

"Couldn't you find someone Brooke?"

Brooke raises her eyebrow.

"Lucas, everyone is going to be at the opening and besides," Brooke glances at her daughter. "I don't want to leave her."

"You've changed."

Brooke turns back to Lucas.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Motherhood is great on you."

"I just want to be there for her. I never had that with my mother."

"Have you talked to Victoria lately?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"No and I don't care. I have Karen so I am all good."

"Well if you do manage to find someone to watch our daughter, you should come to the opening."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Jake looks through the window and sighs when he sees who is on the other side of it. He really didn't want to deal with Nikki at this point in time or ever for that matter. Nikki gave Jenny up at birth and went out and did her own thing. She used to go to Tree Hill High a few years back when she met Jake.

Jake opens the door and stands in front of it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want Nikki?"

"My daughter Jake and you can't just keep her from you."

"That's never going to happen. You just can't show up out of nowhere and start making demands."

"I'm going to get my daughter back Jake with your blessing or without it."

Nikki turns around and walks off leaving Jake fearful that something might happen. He really didn't want to lose his daughter.

* * *

The club opening was in full swing and it was like all the teens in Tree Hill were there. The rules on all ages night was that anyone under the age of 21 was to wear a wristband so that they could not get alcohol from the bar besides that everything was fine. There was also juice, and soda and water to drink besides the alcohol so all the basis were covered.

Peyton stands on stage with a smile on her face.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out here tonight. It means a lot and I hope you are excited to hear from Tree Hill's very own Haley James."

The crowd starts clapping and Haley smiles as she takes a seat at the keyboard.

"Don't think just play."

_It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all  
Wasn't I supposed to be someone  
Who can face __the things__ that I've been running from..._**  
**At least I know I lived, just a little...

Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I...  
Cry a little  
Die a little

"You were right about her Chris. She's perfect," Michelle Branch says with a smile.

"I'll I have to do is ask and I have a feeling that she can come."

Michelle smiles.

"Bring her. Isn't she married though?"

Chris looks across the room at Haley's husband and nods his head.

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem?"

Michelle shakes her head.

"No, it may be better for her. The inspiration."

_It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all_

Haley finishes the song and everyone in the crowd cheers for Haley and she jumps off of the stage and into her husband's arms.

"You did so good baby."

Haley kisses Nathan softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Chris walks up to the happy couple and claps his hand.

"That was great Haley."

Nathan sets Haley down and she smiles.

"What do you want Chris?" Nathan asks kindly even though he doesn't like the guy.

"I have a proposition for you two."

* * *

Lucas sits down at the bar and Karen turns to him.

"Are you okay Lucas?"

"Yeah, but I was hoping that Brooke would come."

Karen looks behind Lucas and smiles.

"The night is still young."

Before Lucas could respond he heard the wonderful raspy voice behind him.

"Hey broody."

Lucas turns around in his seat and smiles.

"Cheery, I thought you were watching our daughter."

Brooke walks closer to Lucas.

"Jake wasn't in the mood to come so I asked if he would watch her and he agreed, but I only have a couple hours."

Lucas smirks.

"Then I guess we have to make the couple hours great ones," Lucas holds out his hand. "Come dance with me."

Brooke grabs his hand.

"I'd love too."

And that's how they spent those last few hours, in each other's arms.

**

* * *

**

Issues containing last chapter:

**A reviewer told me that they weren't going to read anymore because a 6 month old talking Sophia was unrealistic. I personally didn't think that it was mostly because my brother started talking at 6 months or at least saying mama and dada and car. So, I guess it kind of bothered me, but if you don't want to read my story because of that then fine. But I hope that you all still do mostly because most people loved that Sophia started talking.**


	20. Season 2 Episode 8: Happy Birthday

**A/N-I know I didn't update last week, but I needed to rework the rest of my season, but now that I have I think things will run smoothly. Hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this Nathan?" Haley asks as she packs her clothes.

Nathan turns to his wife and smiles.

"This is your chance Hales. You need to do this."

"Aren't you worried about not passing this year?"

Nathan smiles and shakes his head.

"I married my tutor."

Haley laughs and puts the rest of her clothes in her bag and she grabs her guitar.

"Should we say goodbye first?" Nathan asks.

"I already said bye to Lucas and everyone. The only person I haven't said it to was Brooke."

Nathan grabs Haley's hand.

"Let's go say goodbye."

* * *

Peyton walks onto Jake's steps and smiles.

"Hey there beautiful," Jake says with a smile.

Peyton sits down next to Jake and takes Jenny in her arms.

"What are you doing sitting out here?"

Brooke just came to pick up Sophia so Jenny and I decided to stay out her for awhile.

"What's been going on Jake?" Peyton asks with concern.

"Jenny's mother showed up. Peyton I'm scared. I can't lose my daughter."

"I'm going to be here for you, you and Jenny. You're my family and I love you guys."

Jake smiles.

"We love you too."

* * *

Nathan and Haley knock on Brooke's door and she opens it.

"Hey guys. Sophia's sleeping so if you could be quiet that would be great."

Nathan and Haley walk into Brooke's apartment.

"So, why are you guys here so late and with bags?" Brooke asks as she sits down.

"I'm leaving…we're leaving," Haley states.

"Why?"

"Chris Keller and the Wreckers want Haley to go on tour with them and they said I can go with so Haley and I are leaving for awhile."

Brooke pouts and gets up to hug Haley.

"I'm going to miss you tutor-girl."

Haley laughs.

"I'll miss you too Tigger."

"When do you guys get back?" Brooke asks as she pulls away from Haley.

Nathan and Haley look at each other and then at Brooke.

"May."

"You two are going to miss your goddaughter's birthday?"

"There's nothing we can do about it, but we will send a lot of gifts or one really good one."

"Good luck you too."

* * *

**3 Months Later**

Brooke walks into her daughter's room and sees her daughter standing up in her crib.

"Hey birthday girl," Brooke says with a smile.

"Mama," Sophia says as she smiles.

"You are so gorgeous my sweet girl, come here," Brooke says as she picks Sophia up and puts her on the ground. "Let's get you into your birthday clothes."

After changing her daughter, Brooke makes her way into her living room with Sophia crawling behind her and is surprised to see Karen, Keith and Lucas already there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asks surprised.

Lucas was hanging up a banner while Karen was in the kitchen and Keith was fixing Brooke's dishwasher.

"Well Lucas said you needed some stuff fixed and he told me he was going to help set up the party and we figured we could help out," Karen says with a smile.

"You two didn't have to do that. It's your wedding anniversary."

Keith stands up and smiles.

"Yes, but it is also our granddaughter's birthday so deal with it," Keith says with a smile.

"Eif, eif," Sophia says as she crawls into the kitchen.

Keith smiles and wipes off his hands before picking Sophia up.

"How are you birthday girl?" Keith asks even though knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Sophia just smiles. "I take that as a yes."

Brooke laughs and looks around.

"This is all great Lucas, thank you."

"It's not a problem at all."

Keith and Karen glance at each other and smiles. Something was starting and they knew it.

* * *

A few hours later people started showing up at Brooke's place. There were only a few in attendance, but it was fine with Brooke. Jake, Peyton and Jenny showed up along with some of the cheerleaders at school. There was cake and ice cream and Sophia managed to get cake all over her face. It was a great picture that Lucas took. Brooke and Sophia opened the presents.

Sophia had gotten some clothes along with a few toys from the cheerleaders. Lucas had gotten a few books and some clothes for Sophia. Jake, Peyton and Jenny got her a few stuffed animals and toys. Keith and Karen gave Sophia a bank account which will be filled every year on her birthday and at 18 she could get into it. The only present that had not come yet was from Haley and Nathan whom they had called and told her it was going to be a little later then they thought.

At the moment, Sophia and Jenny were on the floor playing and everyone else was in the kitchen talking.

"So, have you had any word from Nikki yet Jake?" Brooke asks.

Jake shakes his head and looks at his daughter.

"Not yet, but I'm sure there will be soon."

"Well as long as she doesn't get Jenny that's all I care about," Peyton says sincerely.

Jake smiles and nods his head as he looks at the time.

"I think I should get going, it's getting kind of late, but thanks for inviting me Brooke."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"I'm glad you came."

"I'm going to head out with them," Peyton says.

Brooke nods her head and watches as Jake, Jenny and Peyton walk out of the house. Lucas stands next to Brooke.

"They make a great family," Brooke comments.

"Yeah they do."

Brooke looks around her house and frowns.

"Where are your parents?"

Lucas frowns.

"They headed home a little bit ago. I think they're having sex."

Brooke frowns.

"That's gross."

"Totally," Lucas says before Lucas and Brooke start cracking up.

"I'm glad you stuck this out Lucas," Brooke says in a whisper.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You're right," Brooke says honestly, "but there was still a part of me that thought that you would leave me in the cold."

Lucas brings Brooke into a hug.

"I would never do that to you pretty girl, ever."

Brooke looks at Lucas and smiles before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Brooke and Lucas finally kiss. Yeah, but still things will be going slowly for them. There are only 2 episodes left for season 2, but I hope you will like the ending.

**I need to know your favorite episodes or scenes from season 3 of OTH so that I can start planning the new season.**


	21. Season 2 Episode 9: Illness

**A/N-Another chapter and things are winding down in this season. So I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It's been a month since Brooke kissed Lucas. They haven't talked about it, mostly because they are both afraid of what it means so they pretend that it hasn't happened and never said a word of it again.

Sophia received her gift from Nathan and Haley about a week ago. It was a musical bear and some gift cards for her to get clothes and toys.

Brooke woke up to the sound of Sophia's cries and she runs into her daughter's room.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Brooke runs over to Sophia and feels her head. She gasps.

"Oh baby you're burning up."

Brooke hurries out into the kitchen and dials Lucas' number.

"_Um hello."_

"Lucas, I'm scared."

"_Brooke what's wrong?"_

"Well I told you that Soph was starting a little cold last week, but Luke she woke up crying and she's burning up. I don't know what to do."

Brooke waits for awhile and then she hears Karen's voice on the phone.

"_Brooke, bring her to the emergency room so we can get her checked out. We will meet you there."_

"Um, okay…okay."

Brooke hangs up the phone and runs to her daughter's room who is still crying.

"We are going on a little trip Sophia," Brooke says as she wipes the tears from her eyes. Brooke picks up Sophia and gets her ready and instantly runs out to her car and soon they are on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Nathan and Haley step off of the bus and grab their bags from the bottom of the tour bus.

"It's so good to be home," Haley exclaims with a smile.

Nathan laughs and kisses his wife.

"Me too. I missed everybody. We should go check on Brooke and I would like to see Sophia."

Haley nods her head and grabs her husband's hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

When Brooke got to the hospital, Karen, Keith, and Lucas were already there. The doctors took Sophia for testing and all Brooke could do was sit and wait for news from the doctor.

"I'm scared Luke. What if it's something serious?"

Lucas looks at the ground with guilty look but Brooke doesn't notice, however, Keith does.

"I'm sure she will be okay Brooke. Kids get sick it's the way it is."

Brooke turns to look at Lucas with tears in her eyes.

"Kids also die Lucas!"

Karen walks up to Brooke and grabs her hand.

"Come on Brooke, let's take a walk. We can talk for awhile."

Keith sits down next to Lucas and sighs.

"You never got tested did you?" Keith asks.

Lucas looks at his father sharply.

"How do you know about that?"

"Dan is my brother. He told me before he left that he has HCM and it's genetic. Said that we should get tested, but apparently you never have."

"Have you?" Lucas asks.

Keith shakes his head.

"Nope, but I think it's time I should. And you are doing it with me and I mean it."

"Dad, do you think it's Sophia's heart?"

"Most likely not, but this is why you need to get tested because Sophia could have HCM especially if you do."

"Dad, the results are 50/50 chances are you don't have it and I do."

Keith puts his hand on his son's shoulder.

"There's only one way to find out."

* * *

Nathan and Haley enter their apartment and are greeted by Deb.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Nathan asks.

"Nathan, don't be rude!" Haley exclaims.

"Haley, it's okay but um. I know I was only supposed to watch your apartment and I know you just want to relax and everything but there has been some news."

Nathan grabs Haley's hand and they look at Deb.

"Sophia's in the hospital."

* * *

Karen and Brooke make their way to the cafeteria and they sit down.

"You have to stay calm Brooke."

Brooke looks at Karen with red puffy and tired eyes.

"I don't know if I can. It's all a little frustrating when I don't know what's wrong with my kid."

"That's what all mother's feel when they are here Brooke. This is one thing that a mother can't control and it's their child's sickness, but everything will be okay. I truly believe that."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"You're doing great with her by the way."

* * *

Nathan and Haley walk into the hospital followed by Peyton.

"Welcome home," Peyton says with a sad smile.

"I hope that Sophia is okay."

Peyton sighs and sits down in a waiting room chair.

"We all hope she's okay."

Haley and Nathan sit down next to Peyton and they wait.

* * *

"Well Lucas, we will have the results for you and your father in a couple of weeks. You're good to go…thanks for coming in," the doctor says before leaving the room.

Lucas finishes buttoning up his shirt and he looks at his father.

"Are you going to tell mom?"

Keith nods his head.

"I can't keep this from her, but we should probably head down to the waiting room and hopefully we will get answers about your daughter."

* * *

Brooke and Karen walked down to the waiting room and saw all her friends there including Nathan and Haley.

"Hey guys," Brooke says as she takes a seat next to Haley.

"It's going to be okay," Haley says as she grabs Brooke's hand.

Keith and Lucas walk into the waiting room and also take a seat.

Everyone sat in silence and a few minutes later a doctor stands in front of them.

"Can I speak with the parents of Sophia Scott?" the doctor asks.

Brooke and Lucas stand up and walk forward.

"My name's doctor Taylor and I ran the tests on your daughter. After we ran some tests and got a chest x-ray we found that your daughter has pneumonia and it is very treatable. We will give her a round of antibiotics and at home she needs plenty of fluids and rest and she should be good as new."

Brooke and Lucas sigh out their relief.

"Can we go see her?" Lucas asks.

Doctor Taylor nods her head.

"Follow me."

And they do.

* * *

After waiting awhile Nathan and Haley thought it was best to leave the family alone and so did Peyton.

"I hope everything is okay," Nathan says as they exit the hospital.

"We all do. Sophia's first sickness and Brooke managed to do everything right without freaking out," Haley says.

Nathan and Haley watch as Peyton shakes her head.

"She's barely holding on."

"What makes you say that?" Haley asks.

"I know her."

Brooke sits down next to her daughter's side as tears roll down her cheeks. Lucas walks over to Brooke and pulls her into a hug as he lets her cry against his shoulder.

"I'm scared Luke."

"You got her here Brooke and you heard the doctor, Sophia is going to be fine."

"That's not all I'm scared about."

Lucas kisses the top of Brooke's head because he knows why she's scared and it's for the exact reason that he is too.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walk inside their home and sit down on the couch.

"It's good to be home and we managed to do all our work so we won't be missing anything the last month of school. I think we did alright," Haley says with a smile.

Nathan nods his head and looks through the huge amount of mail on the table. He finds a letter of interest and he opens it and reads it. Nathan blinks and puts the letter down on the table.

"What is it Nathan?"

"It's from High Flyers. I got into the camp."

**

* * *

**

A/N-Next chapter is the season finale and hopefully it will be pretty good. Don't forget to tell me what things you want to see from Season 3 so I can include it in my Season 3.


	22. Season 2 Episode 10: Season Finale

**A/N-Here is the Season Two Finale. Hope you all enjoy it. I loved writing it.**

* * *

Haley walks into her bedroom with a smile. She sees Nathan sitting up looking at the High Flyer's letter again.

"I have it figured out," Haley announces as she sits down next to her husband.

Nathan looks at Haley with intrigue.

"Figured what out?"

"I can stay with Brooke and we can let the apartment go. You can go to High Flyers and in 3 months we will see each other again."

Nathan sighs and puts the letter down on the table.

"Hales, that's three months where I won't get to see you. It's all basketball."

"Nathan, will this camp help you with your game?"

Nathan nods his head and Haley smiles.

"Then you need to go plus there's always webcam and phone calls and a few visits."

Nathan nods his head and smiles.

"I'm going to High Flyers."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas walks into the kitchen and sees Keith sitting down at the kitchen table looking at two letters.

"What is that?"

Keith looks up at Lucas with a sad face and instantly he knows. Lucas sighs and closes his eyes.

"I'm not playing basketball next season am I?"

Keith shakes his head.

"Your mom went to the pharmacy to pick up the pills."

Lucas sighs and sits down at the table.

"You got lucky, didn't you?"

When Keith doesn't answer, Lucas knows.

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Jake, what are you doing?" Peyton asks as she sees Jake rushing around his bedroom.

"I have to leave Peyton."

"Jake, what has you freaked out?"

Jake stops and turns to his girlfriend.

"Nikki does. Peyton, I can't have her take Jenny and the lawyer said that usually the judges' side with the mother."

"Even if you can prove how horrible she is?"

Jake doesn't answer he just continues packing.

"Where are you going?"

Jake sits on the bed and sits up his bag.

"I have cousins in Savannah."

"People always leave," Peyton whispers.

Jake looks at Peyton and kisses her softly.

"Come with me?"

Peyton snaps her eyes wide open.

"What?"

Jake smiles and holds Peyton's hands.

"Come with me even if it's just for the summer. School is out so we can have the summer and then hopefully everything will be okay. Peyton Sawyer, come with me."

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"I'll come with you."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Karen walks into the Pharmacy and goes up to the counter and hands the guy a slip of paper.

"I need my son's pills filled."

The man looks at Karen and smiles.

"I'll be right back."

Karen smiles and looks around. She walks down a certain aisle and spots what she is looking for. She picks up the pink box and smiles.

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Haley, you can have my bedroom. I can just put a bed in Sophia's room," Brooke suggests as she sits down on the couch.

Haley shakes her head.

"I don't want to put you out, but I would like to thank you for letting me stay here for the summer while Nathan is away."

Brooke smiles and watches as Sophia stands up and walks clumsily over to her. A new development in Sophia's life, walking.

"It's weird. I feel like everyone is leaving this summer."

Haley looks at Brooke with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Brooke picks up Sophia and sets her on the couch.

"Well Nathan is leaving for High Flyers, Peyton's leaving with Jake to Savannah and Lucas said last night that he and Keith were going to go out on the road."

"Are you okay with that? With Lucas being gone this summer?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"For the most part yeah, I mean he will always be there for Sophia and it will all be okay."

"That wasn't what I was talking about Brooke."

Brooke sighs and looks at Haley.

"I know, but there is nothing that I can do."

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Are you ready to get going son?" Keith asks as he looks at Lucas packing.

Lucas turns around and nods his head.

"Yeah, but I want to stop by Brooke's so I can say goodbye to my daughter."

Keith smiles and nods his head.

"Alright."

Keith walks into his room and sees Karen on the bed reading.

"We are almost done and then we are going to head out."

Karen smiles and nods her head.

"Make sure you come back."

Keith smiles and nods his head.

"Of course I will. Are you sure you are going to be okay without me here?"

Karen smiles and nods her head.

"I've been through a pregnancy before Keith. It will be okay."

Keith smiles and nods his head.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas walks out of Sophia's room with a smile.

"I'm going to miss her."

Brooke nods her head.

"Just make sure while you are gone that you take care of your heart."

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"I will."

Brooke looks up at Lucas and Lucas focuses on Brooke's lips. Lucas leans down and kisses Brooke while she kisses back until she steps back.

"Tell me that was a goodbye kiss."

"I want to be with you Brooke."

They hear a car horn and Lucas sighs.

"You should go," Brooke whispers.

Lucas nods his head.

"Just think about it," Lucas sys before walking out the door.

Brooke smiles and sits down on the couch, the smile never leaving her face.

~~~/~~~/~~~

"How did it go with Brooke?" Keith asks as Lucas gets back into the car.

"I don't know, but I guess I will find out in three months."

"How are you feeling about this whole not playing basketball thing?"

Lucas turns to Keith and replies honestly.

"I'm going to miss it, but as long as I have Sophia and Brooke, nothing else matters."

Keith smiles and starts the car.

~~~/~~~/~~~

"I'm going to miss you Nathan," Haley says as they stand in the airport.

"I'll miss you too, but it's only three months. We can do this Haley."

Haley smiles and kisses her husband softly.

"We can do this."

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Let's go Peyton," Jake yells from downstairs.

Peyton walks down the stairs with a few bags in her hands.

"Let's go."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Karen smiles as she turns the pages in Lucas' baby book. She puts her hands on her stomach and smiles. She's actually doing it again.

~~~/~~~/~~~

"You're daddy has bad timing Sophia, let me tell you," Brooke says as she sits on the floor with her daughter.

"Dada," Sophia says with a smile.

Brooke smiles and starts tickling her daughter.

~~~/~~~/~~~

_Some people believe that ravens guide travelers to their destinations, others believe that the spirit of a solitary raven is considered good luck, while more than one raven together predicts trouble ahead._

**

* * *

**

A/N-Keep up with telling me what you want to see in Season 3 because it will take me about a week to plan so you won't get an update for at least 2 weeks.


	23. Season 3 Episode 1: End of Summer

**A/N-So I have only mapped out a few episodes so your ideas or changes can still be added just let me know…sorry it took so long for this…I was planning out the stories that I have on hiatus and Far Away seems to have most of my ideas at the moment…but anyway…here is the new chapter of the season.**

* * *

"So, are you excited about Lucas coming back tomorrow?" Haley asks as she takes a sip of her coffee while playing with Sophia's hair.

Brooke turns around and nods her head.

"I guess. I didn't really like the way he left. He kisses me, tells me he wants to be with me and then he leaves."

Haley puts her cup on the table and chuckles.

"My best friend has the wrong timing."

"I know," Brooke says while she cracks a smile.

"Dada," Sophia says as she claps her hands.

Brooke smiles at her daughter.

"Yes, your daddy is coming home tomorrow morning," Brooke looks up at Haley and continues to talk to her. "You never told me how your trip was last week."

"It was great seeing Nathan. I just couldn't wait to see him, but I'm glad he's coming home tomorrow."

"It seems like everyone is coming home tomorrow," Brooke states.

"Well school starts in a few days."

"Only you would remember that Tutor-Girl."

"Have you heard from Peyton?"

Brooke looks at Haley with sadness.

"I have, she should be coming home soon, but I don't think she's doing too well."

"Well what's the story, I feel out of the loop."

Brooke takes a seat and sighs.

"Nikki found them and fought to get Jenny. Apparently the judge got sick of Jake and Nikki fighting so the judge gave temporary custody to Nikki's parents. Jake can't go anywhere including moving back to Tree Hill."

"Peyton must not be doing so well."

"Yeah and Bio mom is back again, I saw her yesterday so now Peyton gets to come home to see her and no one knows why she is here."

"When will the drama end?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Keith and Lucas are currently on the road with Keith driving. They had spent 3 months just traveling, staying in hotels and going across states. They just spent time together like father and son.

"Are you excited to see mom?" Lucas asks as he looks out the window.

"Yeah, your mom's pregnancy is going all right and everything is okay so far, but I still feel kind of bad that I haven't been there for her."

Lucas sighs.

"Dad, it's not so bad. Mom said it was a good thing for us to get away. I left my child for 3 months and it was hard, but I called every day. I'm just excited to get back home."

"What do you think we missed?" Keith asks as they stop at a stop light.

"Well with the drama that runs through our lives, we probably missed a lot."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton walks into her house and heads straight to the liquor cabinet in her house. After getting a couple of bottles she heads up to her room, puts on some music and starts to drink, thinking back on the night before where she left Jake and Jenny.

"_I don't want to go."_

"_Peyton, school is starting and you have to go back to Tree Hill."_

"_I don't want to go without you or Jenny."_

"_Peyton, I have no choice. I have to stay here and then hopefully I can get full custody of Jenny and then I can come back to you."_

_Jake grabs Peyton's face and kisses her softly before pulling away again._

"_We will be together Peyton. I love you and nothing can change that ever. But you have to go home and soon I will be with you. I promise."_

"_I love you too."_

Peyton sighs and wipes away some of her tears before taking another drink of her alcohol.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Are you excited Karen?" Brooke asks as she sets her daughter on the floor in Karen's living room.

"If the definition of excited is scared out of my mind then yes, I am."

"You've been through this before Karen. You had Lucas."

Karen nods her head.

"Yes, but I had Lucas about seventeen years ago."

"That maybe true, but you're the best mom I know."

Karen smiles and grabs Brooke's hand.

"Thanks for the confidence Brooke. It really means a lot. You are a great mom as well."

Brooke looks down at her daughter who is playing with her monkey.

"I'm just glad I'm nothing like my mother."

"You're not."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Keith and Lucas continue driving until they reach the _Welcome to Tree Hill _sign. Both get smiles on their faces.

Peyton takes another sip of the alcohol before throwing it across the room at a picture of Jake. She sits up in bed and rests her head against the wall as she lets the tears fall over her.

Karen closes the book that she was reading before shutting off the light and lying down. She puts her hands on her stomach and smiles.

Haley puts down her guitar after strumming it for a little over ten minutes. She was missing Nathan, but there was nothing that she could do. She sighs before lying down and letting the quietness in the house to let her fall asleep.

Brooke puts Sophia in her bed and kisses the top of her head before making her way into her room. Brooke changes for bed and she sits down. She pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and starts writing. After she finishes writing she folds up the paper and puts it in the envelope. She puts the envelope in the box containing all her other letters and she puts the box back beneath her bed. All the letters were addressed to Lucas.


	24. Season 3 Episode 2: Beach Party

**A/N-Here is the new chapter…I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Keith and Lucas step out of the car and smile when they see Karen standing on the porch.

"My boys are finally home!"

Keith runs up the porch and kisses Karen softly. Lucas looks around and rubs the back of his neck.

"Alright, I am going to go see my daughter," Lucas says before walking off.

Keith pulls away from Karen and puts his hand on her stomach.

"How are you feeling?"

Karen smiles softly.

"I am doing okay now that you are here."

"Why don't you go back inside while I unload the car okay? Then I'll tell you about my trip."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas steps inside and smiles when he sees his daughter sitting in her chair, Brooke looks up from her spot on the counter and smiles.

"How are my favorite girls?"

"Daddy!"

Lucas smiles every time he hears the words coming out of his daughter's mouth. Lucas kisses Sophia on the head and looks at Brooke.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hi," Brooke says with a small smile.

Lucas sits down next to his daughter and sighs.

"I owe you a huge apology," Lucas sees Brooke raise an eyebrow. "I shouldn't have told you all that stuff when I was leaving. I was wrong, but I meant what I said."

Brooke nods her head. All summer she thought about what she was going to say to Lucas. She had everything planned. She knew what she wanted to say, but seeing Lucas again it made her chicken out.

"I'll think about it Lucas. It's going to take time."

Lucas nods his head.

"So, I talked to Haley the other day and she told me about the end of the summer beach party you are throwing. It sounds like it's going to be great."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"It is. You're mom said that she would watch Sophia. She said something along the lines of being a kid for awhile because once high school is over I'm not a kid anymore, I'm an adult. Of course I became an adult the moment the strip turned pink."

Lucas looks down at his daughter and then back at Brooke.

"Are we going to talk about what's going to happen?"

"I can't think about it right now. I have to go talk to Peyton and see how she is doing. And Haley went to go pick up Nathan so…"

Lucas nods his head and stands up.

"I want to thank you for being there for my mom while Keith and I were gone."

"It's no problem Lucas. Also, I wanted to tell you that they checked Sophia's heart out and she's fine, but the doctor said that if she has HCM it could develop when she's older so we just have to keep checking up on that."

"Alright, well I'll let you and Soph go see how Peyton is doing and I'll see you at the beach."

Brooke walks up to Lucas and hugs him.

"I'm glad you're home Lucas."

Lucas smiles.

"Me, too."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks into Peyton's room with Sophia in her arms. Peyton is lying down with her arm over her eyes. Brooke carefully places Sophia on Peyton's stomach and smiles when Sophia taps at the stomach.

"Peyon, Peyon."

Peyton removes her arm and smiles when she sees Sophia on her stomach.

"Miss Sophia, how are you girly?"

Sophia smiles and continues to pat Peyton's stomach.

"How are you feeling Peyton?"

Peyton glances at her computer chair where Brooke has taken up residence.

"I'm dealing, but I truly believe that Jake will be back, one way or the other."

Brooke smiles sadly.

"I have the music, right over there," Peyton says as she points to boxes by her door.

"Thanks for doing this Peyton."

"No problem."

Sophia lays down on Peyton's stomach and Peyton smiles at the young girl.

"Lucas came back today. He told me he wanted to be with me right before he left."

"Is he stupid?"

Brooke rolls his eyes.

"No, his timing just sucks."

A few moments of silence passes before Brooke talks again.

"I saw Ellie a few days ago."

Peyton nods her head.

"She left me some e-mails, but I haven't read any of them. I haven't been in the mood as of late. You should go get ready for that party Brooke. I'll be there later with everything."

Brooke stands up and picks Sophia up.

"Mama!"

Brooke and Peyton laugh and Brooke kisses Sophia's head.

"I'll let you be P. Sawyer, but I want to see you soon."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"It's good to be back," Nathan states as he sits down on the couch of Brooke's place.

Haley had picked him up from the airport a little bit ago.

"I'm glad that you are home to Nathan."

Nathan smiles and kisses his wife softly.

"So, are we partying tonight?"

Haley nods her head.

"Yes and the apartment is still intact. I just didn't feel right staying there with you not there, but everything is paid for, for at least a couple of months so there is nothing to worry about on the home front."

"So, I heard from Lucas that I am getting a cousin," Nathan says with a smile.

"Yeah, Karen's pregnant. Sophia is talking more and more. She hasn't gotten the walking down yet, but pretty soon she will. Still no news from Dan. You're mom is doing whatever she does. Jake is still in Savannah, Peyton is a mess. Lucas told Brooke that he wants to be with her and Brooke is being mother Brooke. She spends all of her time with her daughter."

"A guy is gone for three months and he misses a lot."

"Yeah, well Peyton and Lucas were also gone for three months."

Nathan nods his head and stands up.

"Let's grab your stuff, head next door and have a little reunion," Nathan says while wiggling his eyebrows.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

The party was in full swing and everyone was doing their thing. Peyton was currently messing around with the music. Nathan and Haley headed down towards the water hand in hand. Brooke was standing in the middle of a group of guys talking with her Brooke Davis charm and Lucas was standing by the fire watching Brooke.

Lucas walks up to the group and smiles.

"Hey Brooke, do you got a second?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm the guy for you. And I know you are talking some to think. You can do your thing and have fun. But one of these nights you're going to realize it…I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis…you'll see."

Lucas walks away from the group and heads down to the beach leaving Brooke Davis smiling after him.

**

* * *

**

A/N-I took some time and I finally came up with a banner for this story and it will be posted on my profile as well as here.

**ht t p:/i828(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz206/othlvr16_brulian-sam/OTH_Stories/Changes(dot)png**


	25. Season 3 Episode 3: Start of Senior Year

**A/N-Sorry it's a little later than my normal posting, but I got caught up in watching One Tree Hill and Life Unexpected. Also I had just became a major Glee fan so I skipped that to watch One Tree Hill, but I was catching up on that show as well so again sorry it's so late, but I am posting so here it is.**

* * *

"So, are you ready for this?" Haley asks as she pulls out a tin case from the brick wall.

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"A new year and new predictions, let's get this started."

Haley and Lucas take a seat on the table on top of the roof of Karen's Café. Haley pulls out a piece of paper and starts reading.

"Last year I predicted that I would date a musician. Huh, I don't really like that one."

Lucas laughs and reads some of his.

"Mom and Keith will get married. I will date Brooke Davis."

Both Haley and Lucas fold up their papers and put it back in the case.

"Well mine came true."

"Lucas, I'm sure she will give you another chance this year."

"I hope so."

Haley smiles slightly and then an idea gets into her head.

"How about we see how the first day goes this year before we make our predictions?"

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"Alright, I can agree to that."

"So, what is going to happen to Sophia now that school is starting back up?"

"My mom's going to watch her and Brooke and I will continue to do what we have been doing."

"You know Lucas I am really glad that you two have figured out the parenting thing already because not most people can do that."

"It's easy. I love them, both Sophia and Brooke. It's not that hard to do Hales."

Haley smiles and pats Lucas' knee.

"We should get going."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Alright baby girl, we have to get going so you are going to see Grandma Karen today."

Sophia looks up at her mother with a smile.

"Ya!"

Sophia claps her hands and Brooke picks her daughter up from the floor.

Brooke and Sophia make their way out the door and a few minutes later Brooke is walking into Karen's Café and Karen immediately smiles.

"Thanks so much for doing this Karen," Brooke says as she hands Sophia to her.

"It's no problem Brooke and besides, you need to be in school."

Brooke smiles and kisses Sophia's forehead.

"Mama loves you and I'll see you soon. Bye Karen."

Karen smiles and watches Brooke run out the door. She was running a little bit late.

"What do you saw Sophia, how about we get you some toys?" Karen says before walking behind the counter.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

The day so far has been one of unexpected results. Haley had gotten into a fight with another girl and Nathan laughed about it. Lucky for her Whitey didn't give her detention.

Peyton was walking around like a zombie.

Lucas was excited that he had a couple of classes with all his friends, including his current love interest, Brooke Davis.

When lunch time came around everyone was happy to see that they had the same lunch so they all decided to take a detour and ended up in the school gym.

"Haley, I heard about your little cat fight," Lucas says with a smirk.

Nathan chuckles and Haley slaps him.

"It's not my fault that I went on tour and sang. I swear she was just jealous."

The group laughed at Haley's antics and Peyton smiled slightly.

"How have you been Peyton?" Nathan asks.

Peyton shrugs her shoulders.

"It's hard, but I'm just glad I have all of you with me. I'm seeing Ellie later and I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you'll think of something P. Sawyer," Brooke says with a smile.

"So, how are Lucas and Brooke? Are you missing your baby yet?" Peyton asks.

Lucas just nods his head.

"Yeah, I miss her, but I am just glad that she isn't breastfeeding anymore. As much as I loved the bonding between me and her, that crap hurt."

Nathan and Lucas looked sick from Brooke's comment and Haley and Peyton rolls their eyes at the boys.

"Oh, also, Bevin and Theresa approached me today."

Peyton smiles slightly because she knows what it is about.

"They totally asked you to be cheerleader again didn't they?" Haley asks astonished.

Brooke smiles slightly.

"That is true. Apparently they suck without their choreographer."

"What'd you say?" Lucas asks.

Brooke turns to Lucas and smiles.

"I have to talk to you about that. If I do become a cheerleader again I need someone to take Sophia. Peyton's out of the question because she's a cheerleader and apparently so is Haley," Brooke and everyone turned to look at Haley who smiles slightly and shrugs her shoulders. "And Nathan has basketball."

"I'll do it," Lucas says. "There's nothing that I am doing anyway so I'll do it."

"Thanks Lucas."

The bell rang and everyone got up to finish the rest of their day.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke made her way to the café and smiled when she saw Sophia sitting in a booth by the window.

"Hey baby girl," Brooke says as she sits down next to her daughter. Karen was sitting on the other side.

"So how was your day?" Karen asks.

"Alright as first day goes," Brooke picks up her daughter and places her in her lap. "I did miss this one an awful lot though," Brooke kisses Sophia's head and smiles at Karen.

Karen smiles at the mother daughter duo. It was always a touching scene to see the two.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas and Haley had made their way up to the roof of Karen's Café.

"Are you ready for your predictions? Haley asks.

Lucas nods his head pulls out a piece of paper and smiles.

"I'm ready as long as you are."

Haley nods her head and starts writing.

_This year I predict that Nathan and I will bond over something incredible. I also predict that our dreams will find a way to come true._

Lucas looks over at Haley as she writes. Lucas focuses on his paper and starts writing. He only had one prediction and he hoped that it would come true.

_I predict that I will marry Brooke Davis_

**

* * *

**

A/N-So as of right now I have decided that I am ending this story after I get through their senior year. As for the future I might right past season 4 of OTH, but I am not sure yet. I have so many stories going on right now that I don't know if I could keep this going, but my mind could change at any moment. Hope you liked the chapter.


	26. Season 3 Episode 4: Madness

**A/N-Hey guys…sorry for not having an update last week…I had it planned and everything, but I couldn't concentrate on actually writing the chapter, but here it is. **

**On another note I have decided that this story will be ending soon unofficially. I say unofficially because I plan to pick it back up again after season 4 events…I just have other story ideas that I want to start writing, but I will come back to it eventually and I want it planned out thoughtfully as well.**

**In a previous other's note I said I was going to skip a lot of years after season 4, but I've decided against that because it would honestly be too complicated. Since Lucas hasn't been in season 7 or 8 of One Tree Hill I would have to come up with my own story lines.**

**Sorry for the long author's note, but I wanted to get that out there…even though it's a little early if you want to send in your ideas for a season 8 storyline I would appreciate it because I will continue it till then, but not for some time.**

* * *

"Lucas thanks for helping me out with this before the game tonight," Nathan says as he and Lucas walk out onto the river court in the early morning.

"It's not a problem. I'm just sad that I'm going to miss being out there with you is all."

Nathan shakes his head and sighs.

"Dan really screwed us didn't he?"

Lucas laughs and nods his head before passing the ball to Nathan. After a few minutes of playing Lucas grabs the ball and asks for a time-out.

"I hear Chris Keller is back in town."

Nathan slowly nods his head.

"Yeah, I asked him to help Haley with her music. Haley loved being on tour Lucas, but since we have been back the only time I've heard her sing was to Sophia."

"How was the whole tour thing because my impression of Chris Keller was to get into Haley's pants?"

"I threatened him a few times, but he backed off. I think he just does it to mess with people."

"What an ass?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Dan Scott walks onto the court watching his sons be brothers. He envied them, but there wasn't anything that he could do about it now.

"It's good to see you boys getting along."

Lucas and Nathan stop their game and looks towards Dan Scott.

"What do you want Dan?" Lucas asks first as Nathan walks closer to Lucas.

Dan shakes his head. "I missed a lot. I want to rectify all of that."

"Just go back to where you came from Dan," Nathan suggests.

Dan smiles and shakes his head. "I can't do that. I'm running for mayor."

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other in shock.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After school, Brooke and Peyton waited in the school gym for cheerleading try-outs to occur. They needed a new cheerleader because someone unexpected quit.

"Do you really think this is going to work Brooke? So far we have seen ten people and they all suck."

Brooke rolls her eyes and looks at Peyton.

"Peyton, I know you are upset and you don't want to be here, but as my co-captain or whatever, I need you here."

"I told Ellie to leave," Peyton mumbles.

Brooke gasps. "Why?" Brooke asks as she touches Peyton's arm.

"I don't want to get close to somebody who is going to die. She has cancer."

"I'm sorry Peyton."

The redhead who entered the gym a few minutes rolled her eyes at the two people in front of her. She was getting tired of waiting here.

"Excuse me? Can you cut the whole lesbian thing and let me do my routine?"

Brooke glares at the redhead in front of her.

"Name?"

"Rachel Gatina."

Rachel walks up to the CD radio and puts in her CD.

"Track number four."

"Whatever," Brooke mumbles.

Rachel stands back and looks at the people in the gym. In front of her was apparently popular, Brooke Davis and next to her was Peyton Sawyer. To her left was a blonde haired guy holding a baby in his arms. He was cute if you asked Rachel.

Brooke glances at where Rachel is looking and she glares. That was her family. Brooke presses play and Rachel starts her routine which is mildly provocative. Brooke glances at Lucas and smiles when she sees his hand over Sophia's eyes. Sophia was squirming. She didn't really like it that much. After the performance was over Rachel smiles.

"Thanks for this wonderful opportunity."

Both Peyton and Brooke roll their eyes.

"We'll call you."

Rachel turns and walks over to Lucas and Sophia leaving Brooke shooting daggers at her with her eyes.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Rachel walks over to Lucas and smiles at the girl standing next to him.

"Is she your sister?" Rachel asks innocently after she smiles at Sophia who leans against her father's leg.

"No, my daughter, I'm Lucas."

"Rachel."

Lucas nods his head and notices Brooke coming their way.

"You know single dads are so hot," Rachel says flirtingly.

Before Lucas can respond Brooke does it for him.

"Actually he's not a single father."

Lucas let's go of Sophia's hands and watches her walk towards her mother.

"Mama."

Brooke kneels down and smiles at her daughter.

"Hey baby girl," Brooke looks at Rachel's shocked face. "Like I said, he isn't a single father."

Sophia pats her mother's face to get her attention which causes Brooke to laugh.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I hungry."

"Well then I guess you and me should go home then."

Lucas kneels down next to his daughter.

"I'll see you later tonight angel."

Lucas stands up and Brooke and Sophia leave the gym. Rachel turns to Lucas and frowns.

"You and Brooke?"

Lucas just shrugs his shoulders.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I'm Marvin McFadden here and I'm broadcasting from Tree Hill High's school gymnasium where in minutes the start of the Raven's basketball season will be underway. A new twist this year is that shooting guard, number 3, Lucas Scott will not be playing this year because of an unforeseen heart condition. But have no fear because small forward, number 23, Nathan Scott has just returned from High Flyers and ready to give Whitey Durham his Championship win this year."

Before Mouth could continue speaking a not so friendly face stood onto the court with a microphone in his hand.

"Are you ready?" Dan Scott shouts into the microphone. The crowd starts cheering and Dan finishes speaking. "Get ready for Midnight Madness!"

The team comes out of the locker room in an all man brawl. Fists are flying and students are knocked on the court.

"It looks like we have some issues on the court tonight. Apparently Nathan Scott has just punched Travis Jones in the face. I wonder what all this is about…And now it looks like the Tree Hill cheerleaders are fighting as well. Brooke Davis goes in for the smack to the face of newcomer Rachel Gatina…boy could this get any worse."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks into her apartment and sees Lucas at his laptop and her sleeping daughter in his lap.

"Sorry I'm late."

Lucas chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. "Brooke Davis goes in for the smack to the face of newcomer Rachel Gatina."

Brooke glares and sits down on the couch after taking Sophia into her arms.

"It's not funny Lucas. And remind me to kill Mouth tomorrow will you?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Apparently Travis had made some rude comment to Nathan about getting with Haley and Nathan blew off."

Lucas nods his head.

"What started with you and Rachel?"

"She was trying to take my spot and then she said some things about you, but what really pissed me off was what she said about our daughter."

Lucas puts his arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Brooke. Maybe I can have Mouth talked to her or something. Mouth has taken an interest in Rachel."

"I just don't see it. Mouth is a great guy, why would he go for something like Rachel Gatina."

"Why would go for me? I mean a little over a year ago, you didn't know me and now we share an amazing daughter."

Lucas kisses his daughter goodnight and kisses Brooke's forehead. Lucas leaves leaving Brooke with her thoughts.


	27. Season 3 Episode 5: Fantasy Boy Draft

**A/N-Here is the next chapter…I'm sorry it's so late, but I am currently watching One Tree Hill as we speak and I am so excited for tonight's episode of Life Unexpected the crossover episode…Hope you like this chapter.**

_

* * *

_

I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine every day,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there.

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

"That was great Haley…the song is coming along great, Keller likes it."

From the recording studio you can see Haley rolling her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. To be honest she was glad that she was singing again because her time on tour was great. Haley takes out her headphones and glances at the clock. She realized that she was going to be late for school.

"Chris, I have to get to school so I have to go."

Chris watched as Haley ran from the studio, grabbed her bag from the chair and ran out the door.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas and Brooke were walking along the quad. Lucas had flyers in his hand.

"What are those?"

Lucas smiles, "Flyers for my fantasy basketball league that I am trying to start."

"What is that exactly?"

Lucas posted a flyer on the tack board. "Well you choose a bunch of guys and create your own fantasy team."

"That sounds kind of boring Lucas."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders. "Well I can't play basketball so I have to get my fill from somewhere."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Rachel walks up to Mouth's locker with a smile on her face.

"How are you doing Mouth?"

Mouth turns around and smiles.

"I'm doing fine now that you are here. What can I do for you?"

Rachel smiles slightly, "I was wondering if you—"

Mouth looks down the hall as a few cheerleaders are caught fighting.

"What do you think is going on down there?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and sighs. "I think they are fighting over some guy."

The next words that were heard were Brooke's.

"Cheerleaders, team meeting now!"

Rachel turns to Mouth and sighs.

"I've got to go."

Mouth smiles as he watches Rachel run down the hallway. He liked that girl.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Seriously guys, there is no need to fight over a guy."

"Come on Brooke, Bevin knew that Feday was mine."

Brooke sighs and she looks at all her cheerleaders. She glances at Lucas' Flyer hanging on the wall and she smiles.

"We are having a Fantasy Boy Draft. You will get to choose one boy and in no way can any of you girls go after said taken boy. If you do you will suffer consequences."

"What are the consequences?" Rachel asks.

"You're kicked off the team. It's as simple as that."

Brooke walks over to the teacher's desk and writes numbers on pieces of paper and puts them in a bag.

"Okay, so you will receive your numbers right now and tonight you can join me at my house and we will await your pick."

"Don't you have a daughter?"

Brooke glares at the girl in the front.

"Yes, I do so what's the point?"

The girl shrugs, "I was just asking."

The girls took their numbers and then Brooke asked people to call them out.

"1," Peyton says.

"I have 2," Brooke states.

"3," Haley says.

"4," Rachel murmurs.

The rest of the girls call out their numbers and Brooke grabbed them and threw them away.

"Alright so meet me at my apartment later night and we will get this all sorted out. If you don't know where I live found out."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Karen and Keith were in the Café while baby Sophia was in her play pen. It was around lunch time. Dan walked into the Café and walked up to the counter. Karen went to stand closer to Sophia. Keith sat down on the stool and sighed.

"What are you doing here Danny?"

"I came to pay you a visit. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Actually it is Dan."

Dan glances at Sophia and smiles slightly.

"Is that my grandchild?"

Keith stands up and picks Sophia out of her playpen.

"Actually she is my grandchild considering I am Lucas' father."

Dan's smiles falter and he looks at Karen.

"I really don't know why I am here."

"Then leave Dan," Karen suggests.

"I'm running for mayor and I already talked to Nathan and Lucas. I've tried to locate Deb, but being her boozy self I couldn't find her."

"She's actually doing fine Dan so try and stay away from her," Keith says.

Dan takes a breath. "I just figured—never mind—how is Lucas' game?"

"He doesn't play," Karen whispers as she takes Sophia out of her husband's arms and walks into the back.

"Lucas has HCM."

Dan smirks. "Then I guess it's more playing time for Nathan isn't it."

"Get the hell out of here Danny and don't come back."

Dan holds his hands up and starts walking backwards.

"Whatever you say…big brother."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks into her apartment with little Sophia holding onto her hand. Brooke puts her bag against the wall and Sophia let's go of Brooke's hand. She walks over to her toy chest and pulls out a toy. Brooke slumps down on the couch and sighs.

Her thoughts ran to tonight where she was going to pick someone to be hers and hers only. It shouldn't really be hard for her. Lucas was always her choice, but could she trust him enough to not have him cheat on her again. Brooke looks at her daughter who is busy playing with her toys. In that instant she knew who she had to choose.

A little while later, there was food set out on her tables, courtesy of Haley and Peyton who had arrived first. They were currently on the floor with Sophia. Peyton was on her back and Brooke watched as Sophia climbed onto Peyton's stomach and started clapping and laughing.

"Sophia, what are you doing?" Brooke asks as she enters her living room.

Sophia looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Mama, I bounce," Sophia says while bouncing on Peyton's stomach.

Peyton prepared herself for the blows and during the whole time she has a smile on her face. All it took was Sophia to take Peyton out of her bad mood. Brooke felt proud to be the little girl's mother.

There were several knocks on the door and the cheerleaders entered the room and all of them smiled at the sight of Sophia and Peyton. Brooke was surprised to see Rachel smiling as well.

"Everyone, that lovely girl sitting on Peyton's stomach is my daughter Sophia. Sophia, say hi please," Brooke instructs the young girl.

"Hi pease," Sophia responds as she gets off of Peyton's stomach.

Everyone in the room started laughing. Even at a young age Sophia has gotten a sarcastic side to her.

A white board was brought out and the cheerleaders' names were written on one side and the other side was a spot for the boy that they were going to choose.

"Alright Peyton, you're first," A girl announces.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

An hour later and most of the girls had left all except Rachel which surprised Brooke. She came out of the bathroom and Rachel was talking to Sophia. Or rather Sophia was talking to Rachel and Rachel was listening intently.

"My book," Sophia says as she points to the book in her lap.

Rachel smiles, "That must be your favorite book huh?"

Sophia nods her head and smiles.

"Mama reads to me."

Brooke walked further into the room and Rachel looks up.

"She's really beautiful Brooke."

Brooke smiles and takes a seat next to her daughter.

"Thank-you."

"No offense Rachel, but why are you still here?"

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. I've been bitter for so long that I can't be that way anymore."

"Why are you so bitter?"

"Baby," Sophia announces as she continues to look at her book.

Rachel and Brooke look at Sophia and then Rachel turns her attention to Brooke.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day," Rachel stands up from the couch. "Bye Sophia."

"Bye."

Rachel turns to Brooke.

"She really is a smart kid Brooke."

Brooke watches as Rachel leaves her apartment. Something in Brooke made her think that Rachel had a few secrets, but she wasn't going to push it. Brooke grabbed her laptop and opened a blank page where she had two columns. The first column had the names of her cheerleaders and the other one was for the guys that they had picked. Across from Peyton she had wrote Jake. Across from Haley she wrote Nathan. Across from Bevin she put Skillz. Across from Rachel she out Mouth and across from herself she put Lucas.


	28. Season 3 Episode 6: Boy Draft Dates

**A/N-I got done early so I decided to post early…Hope that's okay!**

* * *

Lucas walks into Brooke's apartment with a smile on her face. All the boys from the boy draft were called last night by the girls to inform them that they were to spend the Saturday together. So, that's what Lucas was doing.

Lucas walks inside and sees Sophia on the floor with her toy baby on the ground.

"How's my favorite girl?" Lucas asks with a smile.

Sophia looks up from the floor and smiles. She stands up and walks to her daddy with a smile on her face.

"Hi, daddy!"

Lucas picks Sophia up and twirls her in the air.

"I missed you baby girl."

Brooke comes from her bedroom and smiles at the sight in front of her.

"Okay, boyfriend, do you have any idea on what we are going to do today?" Brooke asks with a smile.

Lucas walks over to Brooke with Sophia in his arms.

"I was thinking that we could go to the park and watch our daughter play around while we talk."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"I love that idea."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"So explain to me why you decided we should be here," Haley states as she takes a seat at the picnic table.

Nathan smirks and sits down. "Well this is the place where you first started tutoring me."

Haley smiles and grabs her husband's hand.

"Well I love how you went old school on me."

Nathan shrugs his shoulders with a smile.

"I figured I could charm you once in awhile."

"I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too Haley Scott."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton parks her mustang in front of an unfamiliar house, but what she sees on the front porch makes her smile wide. Peyton gets out of her car and walks closer to the man standing on the porch.

"It's great to see you Peyton."

"I missed you Jake," Peyton whispers before kissing Jake softly on the lips.

Jake pulls away and grabs Peyton's hand. They walk inside the house.

"So, you have to explain to me this whole boy draft thing," Jake says with a smile once they reach the couch and sit down.

"Well the girls on the team have been fighting over guys and Brooke came up with the idea of just picking one boy and sticking with them. I chose you."

Jake smiles, "I'm glad you did if I get to see you."

Peyton blushes and looks around the house. It's pretty bare and a little rundown.

"So, where is Jenny?"

Jake takes a breath. "She's with Nikki."

Peyton's eyes open in surprise. "But didn't you try and get away from her."

Jake nods his head. "Yeah, but when I went to court the judge ordered temporary custody to Nikki's parents and since Nikki is currently living there she gets to see Jenny most of the time."

"I'm sorry Jake."

"It's okay. If I don't screw up within the next couple of months I can get full custody of Jenny. That's the whole reason why I haven't been in Tree Hill Peyton. It's not because I don't love you because I do. I just need my daughter."

"I understand that Jake. I really do."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Rachel, why did you pick me?" Mouth asks as he takes a seat on Rachel's bed.

"Because you are different then most guys."

Mouth nods his head.

"You know, you aren't like most girls either."

Rachel smiles and then falters when certain memories come to mind.

"I have a lot of secrets Mouth. Some I wish I could tell people, but I can't."

Mouth looks at Rachel with sympathy.

"I'm here if you need me Rachel. I want to be your friend."

"You're a really good guy Mouth. Never forget that."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Mama, I go swing."

Brooke laughs and let's go of her daughter's hand. She watches as Sophia runs over to the stairs.

"She's growing up so fast."

Brooke smiles as she looks at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, pretty soon she'll be in high school."

Lucas shudders at the idea. "Let's hope she doesn't grow up that fast."

Brooke thinks about it for a moment and then nods her head.

"I totally agree."

Lucas laughs and takes Brooke's hand. He leads them to the closest bench that's closer to Sophia.

"Lucas, I want this. I do, but sometimes I'm afraid that everything is going to fall apart."

"Brooke, I love you okay? Nothing is going to change that. I want to try this and I know I made mistakes, but I want to correct them."

"I love you, too," Brooke says with a smile before kissing Lucas on the lips for the first time in forever to Brooke.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"How are things going with Chris?"

Haley shrugs her shoulders. "Chris says I'm doing fine. I'm halfway down with actually finishing the song, but we do a lot to edit it so it might take awhile."

"That's good Hales. I love when you sing."

"Yeah, well I love it when you play basketball. You're all sweaty and sexy. It's great," Haley says with a small blush.

Nathan smirks, "I wonder what my wife would say if she heard you talk like that."

Haley smiles and leans over the table. "If I were your wife I would never let you go."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm talking to her right now isn't it?"

Haley nods her head. "You bet your ass you are."

Haley leans a little bit further and kisses her husband on the lips.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"So, have you thought about going to find Ellie?" Jake asks after leaning against the doorway from the kitchen.

Peyton shrugs her shoulders. "I've thought about it, but I ask myself if I want to go through with all that hurt. Get to know her just to watch her die. It's hard Jake."

Jake walks over to Peyton and kneels down in front of her.

"I know it is Peyton, but you are the bravest person I have met. You can do this, but only if you want to."

Peyton nods her head. "Enough about me, tell me about you. Are you staying up with school?"

Jake nods his head. "Yeah, I take online classes so that I can work and provide a living for Jenny. I figured I would do that in case I get to go back to Tree Hill soon."

"I hope you get to come back Jake. Everyone misses you."

"I miss them too. Hopefully soon a judge will grant me custody and then Nikki will grow a heart and let me move to Tree Hill."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"You may not know this Mouth, but you are popular. Despite what everyone else may say or think, you are popular. You're not the geek at least not anymore."

Mouth shakes his head. "You've always been popular Rachel. You don't know what you are talking about."

Rachel sighs and stands up and goes over to her dresser and pulls out a picture from the top drawer. Rachel turns around and faces Mouth.

"I never used to be popular Mouth. At my other school, I just stuck to myself and did what everyone expected of me. There was this guy, he was nice and he was a jock, but he wasn't mean. We started dating, but then he transferred before I could say anything," Rachel hands Mouth the picture in her hand. Mouth looks at it in shock. "I was pregnant and alone and then I had that beautiful baby boy."

Mouth looked at Rachel with sadness. He knew something was up considering he never say a baby at her house.

"Where is he?"

"He's dead. He died a few months before I came here."

Mouth hands the picture back to Rachel.

"It explains a lot Rachel. I won't tell anybody, but Brooke's been in that situation…well not exactly, but I mean she's a teen mom and you…were."

Rachel puts the picture back in her dresser and sits down next to Mouth.

"I really like you Mouth," Rachel says before putting her lips on his.


	29. Season 3 Episode 7: Friends and Family

**A/N: This should've been up a lot sooner, but I got busy. I was going to wait until next week but decided against it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke sat around her table with the bills. Her apartment bills, leftover hospital bills. She was strapped for cash and she knew she needed money. Her job at the Café was enough to get by, but just barely. Brooke glances at her daughter while she is eating her food.

When Brooke was pregnant with Sophia she had started designing. In truth it was her passion. She was good at making clothes. She also had a few boxes full of unmade clothes. Maybe it was time to start it up again.

"Mama I done."

Brooke looks up at her daughter and smiles.

"You did so good baby. Let's get you ready for your daddy, hmm."

Brooke walks over to Sophia and gets her out of the chair.

"What do you want to wear today?"

Brooke glances down at her daughter who seems to be in deep thought.

"How about your new shirt and a nice pair of jeans?" Brooke suggests.

Sophia nods her head and smiles.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Lucas, are you sure that you can do this? I didn't know you were spending the day with your daughter."

Lucas turns his head while driving in the car.

"Of course I am Peyton. I told you that I would take you to go see her. I also spoke with Brooke about it too and she said it would be good for you."

"This really means a lot Lucas. I would have had Jake do it, but obviously he's not here."

"I'm your friend Peyton. I'll always be here for you."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Chris hands over the CD to Haley.

"It's done Haley and it's good."

Haley smiles as she takes the CD.

"Thanks for the Chris. I mean that."

Chris shrugs his shoulders.

"Chris likes to help friends," Chris says with a smile.

Haley smiles and rolls her eyes.

"What's next for you?"

Chris picks up his guitar and sighs.

"Chris isn't sure, but he'll figure it out."

"Don't you get tired talking in the third person?"

Chris shakes his head.

"Goodbye Haley."

Haley watches Chris walk down the street with his guitar in his hand. She looks at the CD and smiles. She did it.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Alexandria."

"No."

"Jessica."

"Hmm…maybe, how about boy's names?"

Karen and Keith were lying in their bed with baby name books in front of them. They were coming up with names for their son or daughter.

"Jackson," Keith suggests. Karen scrunches up her face.

"No."

Keith closes the book and looks at his wife.

"Alright, for a girl how about Lily and for a boy how about Levi?"

Karen smiles and nods her head.

"Those are perfect. What do you think it is?"

"Honestly, it wouldn't matter. We already have a boy though."

"I can handle boys," Karen says with a smile. "I'm not so sure about a girl though. But if god wants us to have a girl then we will have a girl."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Mouth walks into Brooke's apartment and sees the mess all around the floor.

"Mouth you have to help me. I don't know how to fix it."

"Fix what?"

Brooke showed Mouth her computer and Mouth looked confused.

"Brooke, look at all the hits you're getting."

"I know that _Marvin_, but I have too many buys and not enough freaking clothes. I didn't really think this was going to be a huge problem."

Mouth takes the computer and does some things to it.

"Well I can fix it so now one can order anything until you are ready. Will that work?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"Yes, that would absolutely work. It helps out a lot."

Mouth hands the computer back to Brooke.

"Well everything should be fine now. No more fashion emergencies."

"Thanks Mouth."

Mouth smiles and nods his head.

"Glad I could help, but now I have to go see Rachel."

"I hope she's treating you right Mouth."

"She is there are a lot of things about her that people don't know, but she's a nice person. She's just had a hard past."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After dropping off Peyton at Ellie's house he and Sophia drove through the town and looked at the surroundings. Lucas parked his car at the park and took Sophia out of her car seat.

"Do you want to go on the swings?"

"Yes, pease," Sophia says with a smile.

"Alright, let's go."

Lucas and Sophia run over to the swings and Lucas pushes Sophia gently. She was giggling and to Lucas it was the best thing in the world. He loved his time with his daughter. It meant everything to him. It was his daddy and daughter time and it was what he was looking forward to even more then spending time with Brooke.

"Daddy, get down," Sophia whines while kicking her little legs.

Lucas laughs. "Okay, okay, come on."

After a few minutes at the park Lucas took Sophia back to the car and started driving more around the town. He stopped his car in front of a certain store. He didn't know what possessed him to enter the store, but he knew it was a good thing. It definitely would change things.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Why are you here Peyton?" Ellie asks.

"I should have never told you to leave. Ellie I can't help it. I get close to people and I push them away. I was afraid and I'm sorry."

"Peyton, I don't want your pity. I never asked for it."

"Did you come here to die?" Peyton asks softly.

Ellie glares at Peyton.

"Get out of here Peyton! Just get out."

"I came here to ask for your help. I wanted to start a CD and give the proceeds to breast cancer research."

Peyton was about to turn away when Ellie's voice startled her.

"You need musicians."

"I know. If you're willing to help I figure you could come and stay at the house and we can work on it together."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After picking up Peyton and Ellie, Lucas drove them back to Tree Hill. He dropped Peyton and Ellie off at her house and after a quick phone call to Brooke Lucas took Sophia to the river court. It was never too early to start playing basketball.

"Do you know what this is Sophia?" Lucas asks as he kneels in front of his daughter.

"A ball," Sophia claps her hands when Lucas nods his head.

"I want you to stand there and watch what I am going to do."

Sophia nods her head and smiles. Lucas bounces the ball and shoots it. When it goes in he hears Sophia clapping and cheering. Lucas turns around and smiles.

"You did it Daddy. You won."

Lucas smiles and picks Sophia up in her arms.

"Yes daddy did win."

Lucas stops his movements when a figure appears on the court with a small smile on his face.

"She's cute Lucas."

Sophia buries her head into her father's shoulders. She knew something was off she just didn't know what.

"What do you want Dan?" Lucas asks in a softer tone than normal because of his daughter in his arms.

"I know I don't have a right, but I just wanted to get to know your daughter, my granddaughter."

"She has a grandfather and it's not you. So get out of here."

Dan slowly turns around and walks out on the old part of his life most likely for good.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Should Keith and Karen have a little Levi or a little Lily? Vote now please!


	30. Season 3 Episode 8: Future Decisions

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I got kind of busy. Anyways, the italics in this chapter are when the kids are talking to the guidance counselor. It's more of a flashback of sorts. Also, we will find out what Keith and Karen are having.**

* * *

"_So, Haley, what are your plans after you graduate?"_

"_I've always wanted to go to Stanford. I went with my sister when she was looking at different colleges."_

Nathan and Haley walk into their apartment hand in hand. Things were going great for them, but today they had found out that their dream schools are far away from each other.

"_Haley, nobody is telling you that you can't go to Stanford even if you're married."_

"_I know that. It's just hard because before I was married, I thought Stanford was my future but all those different faces I remember, all those different people, none of them are Nathan."_

Nathan sits on the couch next to his wife.

"Haley, quit worrying about everything. We will figure it out. We'll figure it out together."

"_Why do you want to go to Duke?"_

"_It's always been that way. The plan has always been Duke and then the NBA."_

"_Who started the plan?"_

"_Dan."_

"Do you know when they say that sophomore year is always the hardest?" Haley nods her head. "Well I think they are wrong, senior year is the hardest because now we have to think about our future because it's starting. Once we get that diploma, we are on our own."

"_What about you Nathan? Take Dan out of the equation. What do you want?"_

"_It's just hard because the game was the only thing that mattered to me, till Haley came along."_

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"_What do you want to do after high school?"_

"_I never used to think about it much. It was only me, but now I have my daughter."_

Brooke walks into her daughter's room and frowns. Sophia was sitting in the middle of her room with clothes all over the place.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?"

Sophia looks up at her mother with an innocent expression.

"Nothing."

Brooke kneels down next to her daughter.

"Why are all your clothes everywhere?"

Sophia pouts. "You too."

Brooke laughs.

"Honey, I'm making those. So I can get some money."

"Me too."

"_Having a child brought you into a different perspective didn't it?"_

"_Yeah it did. Now I think if I don't go to college when Sophia gets to be my age where she has to make a decision. Am I going to be okay if she doesn't want to go? The other part of me is that if I do go, what am I going to miss? Who will take care of Sophia while I am in class? There are just a lot of questions that I don't have answers for."_

Sophia crawls into her mother's lap and smiles at her.

"I uv you."

Brooke smiles down at her daughter and kisses her forehead.

"I love you, too. You may not understand this now, but when it's time for you to pick a college, do what's best for you and not anyone else, not me, not a boyfriend, just for you. You won't have anything else to worry about because you're not getting pregnant."

Brooke looks down again and frowns. Sophia was just staring at her.

"I'll tell you again when you're older."

"_Truth is I really don't like to think about college because that means high school's over. After graduation, everyone will probably go play basketball or sing or start record labels and I'll have to start all over alone. I'm sure I'll be fine but like I said, I don't like to think about it."_

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"_I don't want to go to college. I've just never been interested in it. My birth mom never went to college."_

"Okay, so we got permission from Haley. She wants to sing on the label. We also have Jack's Mannequin and a handful of others."

Ellie nods her head and glances down at the cardboard sitting in front of her.

"Alright, so we are still waiting on confirmation for one more band. Now all we need is a title for the album."

Peyton looks at the list names and smirks.

"Anything is better than The Album."

Ellie smiles and nods her head.

"That's true. Is something wrong Peyton?" Ellie asks once she sees the sadness in Peyton's face.

"We were talking with our guidance counselor about college and I just told her I didn't want to go."

"Why not? I could see you major in something like art or business."

Peyton shrugs her shoulders. "You didn't go to college and you're just fine."

"I live paycheck to paycheck. It works for me, but Peyton, trust me on this. You are going to do so much more in life than I ever could. You told me about that Jake guy, and how you loved him and he was your friend first. I admitted that because all I had were friends with benefits and it was never any good. But you fell in love and that's the best feeling in the world."

Peyton nods her head and sits down on the bed. Ellie broke the silence a few minutes later.

"I think I know a title for the album. What do you think about Friends with Benefit?"

"So I think I want to study art and music and maybe business, any suggestions?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"_What do you want to do Lucas?"_

"_I always wanted to play basketball, but thanks to my heart condition, I won't be doing that anytime soon. So many things have changed in a short two years. I was adopted by my uncle. I became a dad. I got to try things again with Brooke. Things change and I don't know if I want to leave it."_

Keith, Karen and Lucas were sitting in the waiting room of the Doctor's office. Karen was seven months pregnant and today she will be finding out what sex the baby is.

"Are you sure you guys are okay with me being here?" Lucas asks hesitantly.

"Of course Lucas, we want you here," Karen says to her son.

"Yeah, Luke, aren't you excited to see if you are having a little sister or a little brother?"

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"Yeah, I am. I can't wait to find out."

"_At the end of the day, I just want to be with my family and friends. I want to play basketball and I want to go to college. That's not too much to ask now is it?"_

"Mrs. Scott?" a nurse from the doorway asks.

Karen and Keith stand up and Lucas stays in his seat.

"I'll just stay here. Go see your baby," Lucas states with a grin.

Karen and Keith walk into the room and Karen got herself situated on the table.

"I'm excited to find out what we are having," Keith says with a smile.

"So, am I Keith, so am I."

The Doctor comes in with a smile.

"How is our patient this afternoon?" The doctor asks with a genuine smile.

"I'm doing well. I'm excited though."

The Doctor nods his head and gets everything situated.

"So, this may be a little cold…alright here we go."

Keith and Karen listen to the heart beat on the monitor, but something was wrong. Keith and Karen both knew something was wrong. This wasn't like Lucas' heartbeat when Karen was pregnant with him.

"Doctor, why is the heart beating so fast?"

The doctor looks at the screen and moves the wand on Karen's stomach around.

"Well, look at that, someone was playing hide and seek."

"What does that mean?" Karen asks concerned.

"What you were hearing wasn't one heart beat. It was two."

"Twins?" Keith asks.

The doctor smiles.

"Yes, congratulations."

Keith looks at Karen who has tears in her eyes.

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies?"

"Yes," both Karen and Keith say simultaneously.

"Baby number one is a girl."

"Lily," Karen whispers with tears in her eyes. Keith grabs Karen's hand and continues to look at the screen.

"And baby number two is a boy."

"Levi," Keith says with a grin. "Levi and Lilly."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope all of you are satisfied. Almost everyone said they wanted them to have twins so I thought why not do it.


	31. Season 3 Episode 9: Rainy Day

**A/N: This was actually a lot harder to write then I realized, but I managed. This also is the last chapter that is actually planned out so I have to get some ideas rolling in my head, but um I hope you enjoy this chapter even though the ending sad.**

* * *

With the rain pouring down outside strongly, eight people were busy coming up with decisions in their life.

Lucas runs inside Brooke's apartment trying to not get as wet as possible. When he enters he sees his daughter sitting on the floor watching something on TV. Brooke was in the kitchen cooking, or at least trying to.

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas says with a smile.

Brooke turns away from the stove and smiles.

"Hi boyfriend, I'm almost finished here so um, go talk to your daughter. She missed her daddy."

Lucas takes off his jacket and shoes and enters the living room and sits down on the floor. Instantly Sophia is in his lap and she snuggles close to his chest. A few minutes later he hears her sniffle.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Scared."

Lucas kisses the top of his daughter's head.

"Thunderstorms are loud huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well mommy and I will protect you Sophia. I promise you that."

Sophia looks up at her daddy and smiles.

"Okay."

From the kitchen Brooke smiles brightly.

"Alright you two, dinner time."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton enters her bedroom and sees Ellie with her bag all packed.

"Are you leaving?"

Ellie turns with small tears forming in her eyes.

"The CD's done. It's time for me to go."

"But I don't want you to."

Ellie sets her bag down and sits on the bed.

"Peyton, you can't always sit out of your life."

"I don't have anybody. I only have you."

Ellie shakes her head.

"I don't believe that Peyton. You are an outstanding person. Anyone would be lucky to know you as a friend or have you as a daughter. I know I do."

Peyton sighs and sits down next to Ellie.

"Look, the roads are bad so at least stay until the rain let's up, please?" Peyton asks in a whisper.

"What are you so afraid of Peyton?" Ellie says as she places the bag on the floor and let's Peyton lean against her shoulder.

"Life."

"Every song has a coda, a final movement. Whether it fades out or crashes away. Every song ends. Is that any way not to enjoy the music? The truth is there is nothing to be afraid of. It's just life."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"One month to go," Keith says as he enters his and Karen's bedroom. "Are you excited?"

Karen smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, I mean we have everything finished. The nursery is done and we have the cribs and the clothes. We have the names picked out and everything. I get to handle babies again. Honestly, I thought I would be rusty, but with Brooke having Sophia and me help taking care of her when the kids needed to go to school, it helped me a lot."

Keith settles in bed next to Karen.

"I was there for Lucas and I think of him as a son, but this is the first time that I actually get to be a real father, not that I wasn't before, you know?"

Karen smiles at that. She knew Keith didn't want it to sound wrong. "I know what you mean Keith. I think it's funny though. I am having your babies and they are Luke's half siblings and cousin all in one and Nathan will be there cousin as well."

"I never really thought about that. So, where is Lucas tonight?"

Karen leans her head against Keith's chest.

"He's with Brooke and Sophia and I told him that if the weather is still bad just to stay put. I don't want him in this weather."

"You're like every teenage boy's dream mom," Keith says with a chuckle.

"I trust him Keith. There's not much he can do now. He's already a father and a good one at that so nothing is going to change that."

"I know. I trust him too."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"What are we going to do with our future Nathan?" Haley asks as they lie in front of the fire blaring in their apartment.

"I don't know Hales. Basically your dream school is Stanford and mine is Duke. They are kind of far away from each other."

"I think I should go to Duke."

"You can't because I want to go to Stanford."

"Maybe we should just apply to both a see what happens and when those acceptance letters come like I know they will then we will decide."

Haley sits up and Nathan does as well.

"I think whatever school is going to offer you a full basketball scholarship is the school that we should go to."

Nathan leans forward and kisses his wife's lips.

"Apply to both and then we will see."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Sophia, your mommy and me are just going to be out in the living room okay? So if you get scared you can come see what we are doing. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight daddy," Sophia says as she closes her eyes.

Lucas leans down and kisses her daughter's forehead. Brooke leans down as well.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, baby."

"I won't mommy."

Brooke shuts off the light in her daughter's room and follows Lucas out the door. They enter the living room and sit back down on the couch.

"Is it alright if I borrow your phone? I want to make sure Peyton's alright…I don't know if Ellie still around and I don't want her to be alone."

Brooke frowns. Her insecurities were making a show and Lucas couldn't even tell.

"Lucas, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you Brooke. What's making you ask that?"

"You bring up Peyton all the time and I can't help, but think that you love her or are still in love her. I feel like you are settling for me and Sophia."

"The truth is I love Peyton, but I'm in love you."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference? The difference is I love you Brooke. I wanna be with you not Peyton."

"But why? I need to know why."

"Because, you kink you're eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Camus even though I've never actually seen you read. Because you miss your parents, but you'll never ever admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my life and they've all be about you. I mean that's gotta mean something right? If you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."

Brooke smiles and she scoots closer to Lucas.

"You did pretty good," Brooke says before kissing Lucas softly.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

It didn't take long for the rain to die down. Peyton had said her goodbye's to Ellie with promise that she would drive out to see her when the CD was done. What Peyton didn't expect to see when the CD was done was the body of her dead mother. And that's exactly what she saw, Ellie's cancer had finally taken over and Peyton was left lonely…again.


	32. Season 3 Episode 10: With Tired Eyes

**A/N: This was incredible hard for me to write, but I managed to do it and it's longer than some of my chapters which can be a plus. So, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It all started with a gun shot by a kid who was teased.

There was chaos everywhere in the high school. Books and papers were left forgotten. Students running outside of the building and things just get worse.

Seven students left in the tutor center with the gunman.

Marcus, Haley, Nathan, Rachel, Mouth, Abby and Skillz.

Jimmy Edwards, the gunman is Mouth's best friend or at least he was until Mouth got popular.

When the gun went off Peyton was the one that ran out of the building towards Lucas who was getting off of the bus with his brother Nathan. Peyton's words ringed in Lucas's head.

"I lost Brooke, Lucas, I'm sorry."

Nathan had said Haley was in the tutor center and Lucas needed to find the mother of his child. So, they both went inside.

All of this happened within first period.

It's now third period and law enforcement are gathered around the school. Students are waiting in the off campus gym for parents to show up.

Karen and Keith were waiting with Peyton.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"What's your plan man?" Nathan asks as he brings Haley closer to him. "What's the point in all of this?"

Jimmy points the gun in Nathan's direction causing Nathan to flinch. The room was divided with duct tape.

"Maybe there is no point!"

"You're screwed Edwards," Marcus says as he sits back against the wall. "You shot up a school. There's no help for you."

"Shut up Marcus," Skillz yells towards him.

"He decides to bring a gun into the school and you tell me to shut up. Yeah, that's rich," Marcus scoffs.

"You're not like this Jimmy, why are you doing this?" Haley cries out.

"I used to like you Haley, but then you sold out into popularity."

"Popularity, that's what this is all about?" Rachel questions. "Popularity sucks Jimmy, but you have to fight it."

Jimmy rolls his eyes and holds the gun tighter.

"And what would you know about it Miss Popularity, you're right up there with the other cheerleaders and jocks."

"I never used to be. Believe it or not, I am where you are without the gun and holding students hostage. I was an outsider."

"I don't believe it."

"I lost my baby," Rachel admits. Everyone in the room looked towards her. "I was never popular at my old school. I had a boyfriend and I had sex. Then I got pregnant and I had my baby. He died a few months before I came here. So, don't stand there and preach about being unpopular because I used to be one of them. I never did what you did, that just makes you stand out more."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke carefully leans against the bookcase. Her leg was bleeding and she was tired, extremely tired.

"Brooke, baby, you have to stay with me okay?"

"I can't Luke, I'm tired."

"I know, but you've got to stay awake. Think of Sophia, Brooke, think of our daughter."

Brooke moves her injured leg and winces.

"It's not glass is it?" Brooke asks softly.

"No, it's a bullet."

"Lucas, I need you to take care of Sophia for me, make sure she knows her mother."

Tears fall from Lucas's eyes.

"Don't talk like that Brooke; you're not going to die. You will get out of here and you'll see our daughter again."

Brooke rests her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"I hope so."

"I'm going to try and get you out of here."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Where's Sophia?" Peyton asks as she sits down next to a very pregnant Karen.

"With our neighbor, Keith is worried about me though. I am having twins and I'm due any day now."

Peyton grabs Karen's hand.

"Lucas and Brooke are going to be okay, I have to believe that."

"There's still a chance that something happens and I hate that it comes into my mind."

"I was walking with Brooke and we saw Jimmy raise his gun. He looked scared. I just don't understand it."

"Nobody can," Keith says as he sits down next to his wife. "Dan said that they are going by the book and that means we have to wait. I would go inside, but I'm afraid that I won't make it out."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I'm not lying for him. He pointed a gun to my head and threatened to kill me. I hope they fry his ass," Marcus says in truth.

"Hey what's wrong with you? He's just a kid. We're all just kids and we just have this life and the things you say and do we feel that. How can you have so much hate in your heart? How can you act like it doesn't matter? It does matter. What happened to us, huh? We're just kids. We can't be like this. It's not possible," Abby cries out.

"700 days. High school. Out of twenty or thirty thousand. Can't you see past that? It's only 700 days," Rachel puts forth.

"Yeah and how many of these days do I get back? Do I get back the days I got spit on? Or the day I learned to look at the floor when I walked the halls? Or how about the day when my dad came to pick me up and saw me getting my ass kicked on the quad and realized his son was a loser. You ever see the look in your father's eyes when he realizes that? Do I get that day back? 'Cause I saw that same look the day he left me and my mom," Jimmy says in small rage.

"It sucks, man. I'm sorry," Nathan apologizes.

"It's great, you're sorry. Well you can forget it. This ain't Breakfast Club. You know we're not all gonna fire up a joint and be pals. I mean let's face it. This is the most any of us have talked in 4 years. And we all know if I didn't have this gun it never happens."

"Look people suck, ok? It's just high school, man," Marcus says in truth.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After her run-in with the journalist, Peyton watches as a mother reunites with their daughter.

"That warm your heart? You think America would tune in for that every night?" the journalist says to Peyton.

"Have you seen the ratings for 7th Heaven?"

"We're a country obsessed with tragedies, Peyton. So if examining tragedies makes me part of the problem then so be it. But let me ask you something: how much time have you spent with Jimmy Edwards over the last four years? So maybe I'm not the only one who should be ashamed." The journalist says before walking away leaving Peyton feeling worse than she already was.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Are you really going to kill someone Jim?" Haley asks. "What happens if someone does step out into that hallway?"

The people in the tutor-center hear a door slam shut.

"I guess that's my cue. You know they're going to remember me as a monster. I wonder how they will remember all of you."

Jimmy walks out of the room leaving the students there terrified.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Hey! You're not allowed to be here."

Lucas holds Brooke in his arms tighter. Brooke was drifting in and out.

"I know that Jim, but if I don't get her out of here she's going to die."

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Jimmy says with tears in his eyes.

"We know that." Lucas and Jimmy turn to the voice of Dan Scott as he steps in front of Lucas and Brooke.

"What the hell is this?" Jimmy screams out.

"Go on Luke, get Miss Davis checked up. And go be there with your daughter," Dan says without looking at Lucas.

"Dan," Lucas whispers out.

"It's okay Lucas, just go."

Lucas does as he is told leaving Jimmy and Dan alone in the hallway.

"So, are you going to shoot me? Were you going to shoot those students, what?" Dan questions surprisingly softly. "Are you feeling like there is no way out? I've been there before twice and I'm telling you it gets better."

"Not this, it can't."

"It does, Jimmy. That pain in your stomach, that pain in your heart, it goes away. That voice in your head that's saying there's no way out, it's wrong, Jimmy. Would you please, please just believe me? It gets better."

"It won't. Not after this. I can't take this back. I can't erase this. She's gonna die," Jimmy cried out.

"You don't know that."

"I just... I wanted... I wanted them to leave me alone. I just... I wanted them to like me."

"I understand, son. That's all we all want. That's all any of us want," Dan says as he steps closer to Jimmy.

"I'm not here. I'm not here," Jimmy says as he shakes his head.

"Jimmy please, it's gonna be okay son. It's gonna be okay," Dan pleads with Jimmy.

"But it hurts! It hurts. It always hurts," Jimmy says as he slams his hand towards his chest.

"I know. Please. Please."

"I'm sorry."

The gun goes off twice.


	33. Season 3 Episode 11: Aftermath

**A/N: Here is another chapter…a little later than normal, but I still have it done. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke looks towards the door to her hospital room and cries out loud when she spots her daughter walk through it with Lucas close behind her.

"My baby."

Lucas places Sophia on the bed minding Brooke's hurt leg.

"Mama, you okay?"

Brooke smiles as her daughter lies down next to her.

"Yeah, baby, I'm going to be okay. You're here and you'll make everything okay."

"Kiss your ouchie?" Sophia asks gently.

Brooke smiles and shakes her head.

"Not now baby, but I'll settle for my cheek."

Sophia kisses Brooke's cheek and giggles.

"Daddy, come sit."

Lucas smiles at his daughter and takes a seat next to Brooke's bed.

"How'd it all turn out?"

"Jimmy injured you and Dan and shot himself. Jimmy's dead."

"Is Dan going to be okay?"

Lucas nods his head.

"The bullet was a ricochet against the locker. It settled into his side, but it was deep enough to embed in his skin so they brought him into surgery to remove it."

"He's going to live, right?"

Lucas nods his head and Brooke looks at her daughter who is busy messing with the remote to the TV.

"I think Dan should meet Sophia," Brooke says as she turns back to Lucas.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Is there a reason why everyone is waiting here. I mean everyone is okay, Brooke's okay?" Peyton asks as Nathan and Haley just stare off into space.

Haley turns to Peyton.

"After seeing Lucas okay and with Brooke in his arms, Karen went into labor. They're getting situated."

Peyton smiles slightly.

"Then I hope those twins are born today so we have something good to celebrate on this day."

Nathan nods his head in agreement.

"I'm waiting for Dan to get out of surgery as well."

Haley grabs her husband's hand.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Nathan nods his head.

"Yeah, I just want to talk to him. I want to know why he went into the school."

"Why'd you?" Peyton asks.

The teen who walked into the waiting room answers the question for her.

"Because he went in for the ones he loved."

Peyton turns around in a hurry.

"Jake!"

Peyton get up from her seat and runs her way into Jake's open arms. Jake kisses Peyton softly.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," Peyton wipes the tears from her face. "Not that I'm not happy you're here, but why are you here?"

Jake smiles at his girlfriend as Nathan and Haley smile at them.

"I won the custody battle and to top it all off, Nikki signed over her parental rights. I get to keep Jenny forever and Nikki can't do a thing about it."

"Jake, that's great!" Peyton exclaims. "Come sit down and we'll fill you in on what happened."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"God this hurts worse than with Lucas," Karen grunts out as another contraction hit.

Keith smiles and kisses Karen's sweaty forehead.

"Alright Mrs. Scott, are you ready to push?" the doctor asks with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, push."

Karen pushes until she can't push anymore.

"Alright Karen, the head is crowning, all we need is one big push and your son or daughter will be out. Come on one push!"

"Come on Karen, you can do this!"

Karen pushes and Keith smiles when he hears the cries. Keith looks at the baby and smiles.

"Our son was born first."

After cleaning little Levi off, the nurse hands over the baby to Karen.

"Hi there little guy."

"He's so beautiful," Keith says with a bright smile.

Karen groans and the nurse takes Levi.

"Alright Karen, it looks like your daughter is crowning so one more big push."

"I can't," Karen cries out. "It hurts."

Keith grabs Karen's hand and kisses it.

"It's alright Karen, come on, one more push."

Soon another round of cries was heard and all Karen and Keith could do was smile.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Wow, that's so cool," Lucas says as he takes a look at his brother and sister through the window.

"Yeah, it is," Keith says with a smile.

Lucas turns to Keith. "What are their middle names?"

"Levi Keith Scott and Lily Roe Scott," Keith says proudly.

"That's perfect."

Lucas and Keith continue to look at the babies until Lucas speaks up.

"Brooke wants Dan to meet Sophia."

Keith turns to look at his son.

"What do you think about it?"

"Brooke said it was up to me, but I really don't know what to do. I mean Dan came into that school and got me out of there without any trouble. Why'd he do that?"

"Despite what he has done, I think somewhere Dan loves you Lucas. I know I am legally your father, but Dan is still technically your father whether he admits that or not. Nathan was in that school too."

"So, you think I should let my daughter meet him."

"All that I am saying is that it's your decision and Brooke's, but eventually Sophia will learn the truth and when she does what's going to stop her from seeing him then?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you go into the school?" Nathan questions when he enters Dan's room.

Dan glances at Nathan.

"Because you and Lucas were in that school other than that, I don't know."

"You saved him, Lucas and Brooke. You made sure that Sophia didn't lose her parents like we lost you."

Nathan sits down in a nearby chair.

"I've made mistakes Nathan. I know that. I let everything just get the best of me. My jealousy and my anger, my sadness, my pride, I just let it get ahead of me. But I am proud of you and Lucas. You became a man and Lucas became a man. You have a wonderful wife and Lucas has a daughter. I just screwed everything up."

Nathan stands up from his chair with a small smile.

"I knew Dan Scott still had a heart."

Nathan leaves the room as Lucas walks inside with Sophia holding his hand.

"Lucas, I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm not here for me. I have someone that I would like you to meet."

Lucas picks up Sophia and sits her on the bed as Dan sits up.

"Sophia this is your grandpa Dan."

"Like Grandpa Keif."

Lucas chuckles.

"Yeah baby, like grandpa, Keith."

Sophia turns to Dan with a smile.

"Hello."

"Hi," Dan says with a grin.


	34. Season 3 Episode 12: One Word Answer

**A/N: Sorry it's up so late, but hopefully this will bring my Brucas lovers close together because of the surprise ending of this chapter.**

* * *

"Explain to me again why we are doing this?" Brooke asks as she packs her and Sophia's bags.

"Rachel invited us to her cabin. I think it would be good for all of us to just hang out," Lucas says as he sits down on Brooke's bed.

"Yeah, but not everyone else has a two year old."

Lucas nods his head and Brooke sits down next to her boyfriend.

"Brooke, it's a way for us to forget about the school shooting. Dan being injured, me being injured, it's just why now? It's been a few months since the shooting."

"I'm not going to question Rachel's offer Brooke, but I think it would be good to get away from the city for awhile. I can teach Sophia how to fish even though she's two."

Brooke nods her head with a smile.

"Alright, I'm just glad things are going to be okay and I mean Jake is bringing Jenny so Sophia has someone to hang out with while us adults to more than just kiss," Brooke says with a grin.

Lucas kisses Brooke on the lips. When he pulls away he smiles.

"Mama, dada," Sophia says as she walks into the room.

"What is it baby?" Brooke asks as she pulls away from Lucas.

"I has to go potty," Sophia says with a frown.

Brooke chuckles and stands up from her bed.

"Okay, baby, let's go get you to the potty."

Lucas continues to smile as Brooke and Sophia exit the bedroom.

"I love my life."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"So, my parents only use this place for their clients so we are home free. You can choose what room's you want except for the master. There are flat screen TV's upstairs and ATV's in the garage. Enjoy."

Rachel smiles when she sees her friends run to find rooms.

Lucas, Brooke and Sophia make their way into their room. Brooke places Sophia on the bed and Sophia grins.

"I like it."

"I like it too baby, how about you, daddy?" Brooke asks Lucas.

"I love it," Lucas crawls on the bed and Sophia settles into her father's chest and yawns.

"Someone's tired," Lucas comments.

Brooke looks at her watch and smiles.

"Well it's a little past someone's naptime."

"I not tired mommy."

"I think you are Soph, but I'm sure daddy will lie with you," Brooke looks at Lucas whose eyes were starting to close.

"Yeah, baby, daddy will sleep to."

"M'kay," Sophia says as she closes her eyes.

Brooke smiles and steps out of the room.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks into the kitchen to see Rachel sitting at the table by herself. Brooke sighs and sits down next to Rachel.

"Why did you bring us here?"

Rachel looks at Brooke and frowns.

"I don't have any ulterior motives if that's what you think. I'm just trying to be nice."

"Thanks, I mean with everything that happened, just thanks."

"Of course."

"Haley told me what happened in the Tutor Center that day," Rachel looks at Brooke with a sad expression. "I'm really sorry Rachel, about your baby. I don't know what I would do if I lost Sophia."

"It's okay Brooke. I guess some higher being didn't want me to be a mom right now and its okay, but I will always love my baby."

"Any mother would."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I think this weekend is going to be amazing," Haley mentions as she settles down next to Nathan in the Jacuzzi. "I think this is what everybody needs too, Brooke and Lucas as well as Rachel."

"Yeah, things are finally returning to normal. Well except for the fact that my dad is nicer."

"Isn't that a good thing though, I mean haven't you always wanted your dad to be nicer?"

Nathan puts his hands in the water and nods his head at his wife.

"Yeah and I think for once I believe his kindness. Lucas told me that he and Sophia spend the day together one day a week. It's sweet actually. Dan messed up with us, but he's making it up to us by being with the next generation."

Haley scoots closer to her husband and Nathan wraps his arm around her.

"Do you think he'll be like that with our children?"

"I don't know Haley, but at least we won't have to worry about that for awhile."

Haley bites the bottom of her lip.

"Yeah, at least for awhile."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Can you believe it? She's actually yours," Peyton whispers with a smile.

Jake laughs and nods his head as he shuts the door to their room. Jenny was sleeping.

"I'm happy. I get to be a dad again without Nikki being out there. I have no worries. She can't ever get Jenny."

"It's great seeing you two together again. I missed you so much Jake, you don't even know."

"I think I do Peyton," Jake says as they make their way into the lounging area where everyone was at. "I missed you too and it hurt that I didn't get to see you. The phone calls were nice, but they were never the same."

Peyton kisses Jake before turning to the group.

"Jenny asleep?" Brooke asks.

Peyton nods her head.

"Is Sophia asleep?"

"Yep," Brooke says with a smile. "Okay, so I think it's time we sit down and just enjoy the moment. We get very few of those."

"Actually, I have something I want to say," Lucas says with a smile.

Nathan glances at his brother and smiles because he knows what was going to happen. Lucas turns to Brooke.

"I love you Brooke Davis. You gave me a daughter and you let me be a father. My life has meaning because of you. When you broke into my car and stripped naked," Brooke blushes and their friends laugh. "I told you that you didn't have to do that to get my attention and you didn't. But what I didn't tell you was that at that moment I knew that my life was going to change I just didn't think it would change this much, but I'm glad it did and that's because of you," Lucas kneels down in front of Brooke and he sees tears come into her eyes. Lucas pulls a velvet box out of his pocket. "What I am trying to say is that Brooke Penelope Davis; will you do the honors of becoming my wife?"

The group was all smiles as they waited for Brooke's answer. Brooke kept looking down at the ring and then back up at Lucas. When she locks eyes with Lucas she whispers just one word.

"Yes."


	35. Season 3 Episode 13: End of the Getaway

"Mama, what is that?" Sophia questions as she points to the ring on Brooke's finger.

Brooke smiles at her daughter as she sets the plate of eggs on the table. The other adults in the room smile.

"Well baby, last night your father proposed to me."

"Cool," Sophia says as she bites her eggs.

The adults all laugh and Sophia turns to them with a frown.

"What?"

Her response just made the adults laugh louder. Sophia rolls her eyes and goes back to eating her eggs. Brooke rubs her back.

"Okay, so what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know about you, but I am going to take my little girl on the boat to fish," Lucas says with a smile.

Brooke rolls her eyes and turns to Haley.

"Do you care for some time with the girls? I'm sure the guys would love to take Sophia and Jenny on the boat?"

"Count me in," Peyton says as she flashes a smile at her boyfriend.

"Me too," Haley responds.

"Looks like we have everything planned," Rachel says with a bright smile, "I'll walk down to the lake and get everything situated."

Brooke watches Rachel walk out the back and she frowns. Brooke turns to Lucas.

"Can you watch her?"

Lucas nods his head and Brooke walks out the door.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Rachel, are you okay?" Brooke asks as she walks down the dock. Rachel's feet were hanging off of the edge as Rachel sat down.

"I'm fine Brooke, everything is okay."

Brooke sits down next to Rachel.

"What's going on?"

"I've just been thinking a lot about my child. I wonder what he'd look. It's just hard sometimes. I've talked to people, but it doesn't help."

"Rachel, if it's too much I can take Sophia home."

"No, don't do that Brooke, you're here getting away from each other and a bonus celebrating your engagement. It's alright."

"Alright, we'll I'll leave alone for awhile friend."

Rachel looks up with a smile.

"Friend?" Rachel questions.

"Friend," Brooke conforms.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Do you want to hold the pole for daddy?" Lucas asks Sophia as he sits behind her in the boat.

"Yes," Sophia says with a grin as she keeps her hands on the pole.

"Alright so hold on tight."

"This is weird," Nathan says as he watches Jake and Lucas with their daughter's.

"What's weird Nate?" Jake asks as he gets Jenny settled.

"You two are fathers. I'm the only guy in the group who's not one."

"Don't rush into it man, trust me, it's hard," Lucas says. "It doesn't matter if you're married either, it just makes it harder. I love Sophia, but it was hard."

"I don't want to rush into it either. I mean I have the scouts and stuff to worry about. Having a kid right now would just ruin everything. I'm cool with being the Uncle," Nathan says with a smirk.

Sophia hands the pole to her dad and walks to where Nathan is sitting.

"I love you Uncle Nafan."

Nathan wraps his arms around Sophia and places her in his lap.

"I love you, too, Sophia."

Lucas and Jake smile as Lucas's pole begins to move.

"It looks like you got something Lucas," Jake comments.

"Sophia, come here."

Sophia hurries over to her father and grabs the pole.

"Are you ready?"

Sophia nods her head with a smile.

Lucas reels his line in and Sophia squeals when she sees the fish.

"Get it daddy, get it."

Lucas pulls the fish into the boat with a smile on his face.

"Excellent."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Are we completely pathetic?" Haley questions the group of girls.

"I don't know, I mean I rarely ever get the chance to hang out with you. It's just me and my daughter."

"I don't have many friends so I don't know what the hell I'm doing," Rachel says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't care what we do. I'm just glad that we are all hanging out," Peyton mentions. "I think we all needed this. We've been through so much together and on our own. We all needed this."

"Can you believe how far we've come in a few short years? Have you pictured life like this?" Haley questions.

Brooke shakes her head.

"I know for a fact that I didn't. Don't get me wrong, I love my life now, but before it was just me and my many one nighters and I had one best friend," Brooke glances at Peyton. "Then Lucas stepped onto the basketball court and everything changed."

Haley laughs and nods her head.

"For so long it was just Lucas and I. We grew up together. The moment Keith asked Whitey to give Lucas a chance was the day everything changed even for me. I started tutoring Nathan and then I fell in love with him while my best friend fell in love with Brooke. I get married Lucas has a child. Peyton gets Jake and we befriend Rachel. We survive a school shooting and everything is fine maybe even better. I wouldn't change anything for the world."

The girl's in the room smile at Haley's little speech and Haley blushes. Peyton pats Haley's knee.

"It's alright Haley, we all love you."

"You guys suck."

The girls laugh.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Get ready to have the most magnificent fish you ever ate," Lucas says with a grin as he sets two plates on the table, one for his daughter and the other with his fiancé.

Brooke bites into the fish and smiles. Lucas was right it was magnificent.

"Oh my gosh, this is so good."

Lucas smiles and nods his head. He turns to Sophia who had just put the fish in her mouth. Sophia spits it out quickly.

"Yucky," Sophia says as she pouts.

Brooke puts her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles. Lucas pouts and sits down next to his daughter.

"Do you want anything else baby?" Brooke asks as soon as she gets a hold of her giggles.

"Mac and cheese, please," Sophia says with a toothy grin.

Brooke grins and picks Sophia out of her chair.

"Why don't you go and ask your aunt Haley to make you her special macaroni and cheese."

Sophia nods her head and runs out of the room. Brooke turns to Lucas with a smile.

"It will be okay Lucas. So, we know she doesn't like fish. It's actually good to know."

"How can she not like fish?"

"I don't know Lucas."

"Oh well, at least you liked it," Lucas says with a grin. He grabs Brooke and places her in his lap. "We go home tomorrow. I have to tell my parents about this wonderful news."

Brooke turns her head and smiles.

"Considering my parents don't ever show up, I'll just have to be with you to tell your parents. You can also tell your mother you are moving out and moving in with me. We are engaged to be married and we have a daughter besides your mom has two babies to take care of. Her oldest son should be with his family."

"I couldn't agree more."

Lucas leans in and kisses Brooke softly on the lips.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I need ideas people…I've run out of my pre-writing and ran out of ideas…I need to bring in aspects of season 4 of One Tree Hill into the story so please send me some of your favorite moments or something entirely knew. It would really help maybe if I get enough then I'll have an update next week otherwise it's two.


	36. Season 3 Episode 14: Big News

**A/N: I've been struggling with my stories for awhile, but I had half of this chapter written before today so hopefully it still turned out nice. Enjoy my lovely readers.**

* * *

"Thank you for helping me with all of this Nathan. I really appreciate it," Brooke says as she hands Nathan a glass of water.

"Are you kidding?" Nathan asks with a grin. "I get to redo my god daughter's room. It's amazing."

Brooke laughs and nods her head as she looks around. Slowly the nursery was becoming a room. Now that Sophia was a little older she didn't need her crib anymore and she was potty trained and walking so everything was being removed and redone. Currently, Nathan was working on fixing up a child's bed for Sophia.

"I needed someone manly," Nathan laughs. "With Lucas out with your dad and Sophia, I couldn't do this by myself."

"I understand that. We haven't really hung out in awhile. I guess I just missed the one person that could relate to me. We both have sucky parents and we kept each other grounded."

Brooke sits down on the floor and nods her head.

"Do you want to know the reason why I gave the okay for Dan to see Sophia?"

Nathan sets his glass on the dresser and sits down next to Brooke.

"I always wondered."

"My parents want nothing to do with me. But Dan wanted that chance to make things right with Sophia and despite my better judgment I had to let it happen. Don't get me wrong, we're far away from Dan taking Sophia for a few hours alone, but at least he's trying. My parent's just don't give a damn and it's frustrating."

Nathan wraps an arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"I get it. I really get it. Dan messed up a lot with me so our relationship is fried, but there may be hope with my future children."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"They are so adorable," Haley says with a smile as she glances at Levi and Lily in their cribs.

"I know they are. I love these moments though, the ones where there is just silence. It helps because I'm so exhausted."

Haley and Karen exit the room and take a seat in the living room.

"Keith is working now and I have Jake and Brooke that can handle the Café while I'm gone. You as well so I can take it easy. I never had the pleasure when I was pregnant with Lucas. I had to work."

"Was it hard?" Haley questions.

"Was what hard sweetie?"

"Having Lucas right out of high school."

"Oh all the time, but I think it's harder when you're in high school. Lucas and Brooke have it the hardest I think, but they make it work. And now they're engaged," Karen says with a smile.

"Karen, I don't know what to do," Haley cries out as Karen puts her arms around the girl.

"It's okay, Haley, just let it out," Karen says as she rubs up and down Haley's back. She had a feeling why Haley had come to her, but she needed the words said out loud.

"I'm pregnant."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Dan smiles as he watches his granddaughter bounce a basketball. Lucas watches on as well.

"She seems to have the Scott talent," Dan comments.

"Yeah she does. I mean she's almost three so I'll have plenty of years to help her."

"Thank you for letting me do this, Lucas. I know I haven't been the best guy over the years, but I wanted to make things right."

"Again, I'm not doing this for you Dan. I'm doing this for my future wife and my child. If you should be thanking anybody you should thank Brooke. She made this happen."

Dan smiles and nods his head. Sophia comes over with a ball in her hand.

"Come play grandpa, come play."

Dan gets off of the bench and picks Sophia up and puts her on his shoulders.

"Are you ready to make your first basket?"

"Yeah," Sophia cheers.

"Okay, now you can throw the ball up."

Sophia throws the ball into the hoop and it goes in.

"I did it. I did it, yeah."

Dan sets Sophia on the ground and Sophia starts clapping and dancing around. She runs over to Lucas with a big smile.

"I did it daddy, I did it."

"Yes, you did."

Sophia grabs her father's hand and drags him over to the net.

"Your turn," Sophia says as she places the ball in her dad's hands.

Lucas grins and nods his head.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"This place looks so amazing," Brooke says as she looks at Nathan's work.

"Thank you Brooke. I might as well get the practice in."

"What do you mean?"

"Haley's keeping something from me. I was in our bathroom earlier and I found a pregnancy test in our trash. It was positive. I think my wife is pregnant."

Brooke walks closer to Nathan.

"Nathan, it will be okay."

Nathan shakes his head.

"No it won't. My whole future is flushed down the toilet now. I can forget about a Duke scholarship. Brooke, I'm screwed."

"What does that make me Nathan?"

Nathan looks at Brooke and winces.

"I have an almost three year old that I have to take care of. Not to mention the fact that I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do after high school. Nathan, having a baby doesn't mean your life is over. It just means that they alter. I mean who says you still can't go to Duke. Haley is your wife and the mother of your unborn child. Things change, but it doesn't mean your future it gone."


	37. Season 3 Episode 15: Get Together

**A/N: I'm just going to say that my timeline for this story is really off, but at the moment I really don't care. At some point I might re-edit it or something, but not right now.**

**There are only seven chapters left of the season on this story.**

**Eventually I will get into seasons 5 and 6 of the show however in my story it will be season 4...anyway I have a poll up in my profile(and authors note) on what age Sophia should be after the time jump. (I'm only going to give you the age because all of my planning for the next part is centered around her age so I need all of you to vote).**

**What age should Sophia be?**

**Age 7**

**Age 13**

**Age 15**

* * *

Being four months pregnant and showing signs of it Haley figured it were about time to tell her husband what has been going on. She was scared in doing so because they were both young, but she knew that Nathan loved her and that he would love their baby as well. She was just scared of his reaction.

Haley walks into the kitchen after throwing up in the bathroom early this morning. Nathan was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"Nathan, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Hales, we have to be at Brooke's at noon?"

Haley looks Nathan straight in the eyes and blurts it out.

"I'm pregnant!"

Nathan blinks once and continues to eat his cereal.

"I know."

Haley was stunned. She had thought that Nathan was clueless, but apparently that wasn't true.

"Excuse me, you know?" Nathan nods his head. "I have been worrying myself for the past four months about telling you and you already knew?"

Nathan stops eating his cereal and smiles gently at his wife.

"Of course I knew Haley. I notice everything about you. I've noticed the small bump in your stomach and I've noticed you end up in the bathroom most morning puking your guts out. I was born Haley, I wasn't born yesterday."

"How do you feel about it?" Haley asks gently as she sits down next to her husband.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm scared to death, but I talked to Brooke about it and she helped me with a lot of my feelings because she's been there. I just wish you would've told me sooner is all."

Haley wraps her arms around her husband and cries into his neck.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid. I'll never keep anything from you again."

Nathan smiles and places Haley on his lap.

"I love you Haley and I'm going to love our baby too."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Can you believe that the wedding is in two months?" Brooke says with a grin as she gets her daughter ready for her third birthday. Lucas was busy cleaning up her room.

"I'm just as excited as you are Brooke. I love how most of it is figured out all ready and I know you are working on your wedding dress."

"Your tux, too," Brooke says with a grin.

Lucas smiles. "My tux, too, but today is supposed to be about our daughter so let's just focus on that right now okay?"

"Thank-you mommy," Sophia says with a toothy smile.

Brooke smiles at her daughter brightly.

"You're welcome baby."

Brooke and Lucas chuckle as they watch Sophia run around in her new shoes. Brooke takes the hand Lucas offers to get her to stand up. Lucas brings her closer to himself.

"I love you Brooke Davis soon to be Scott."

"I love you, Lucas Scott."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sophia's party was in full swing. Dan had shown up and was actually being kind to everyone. Karen and Keith brought the twins. Haley and Nathan had shared the news of their pregnancy to those who didn't know.

Currently, Nathan and Lucas were sitting in the kitchen eating cake along with Jake.

"Play offs start soon. I'm happy for you guys," Lucas says solemnly.

"I know you miss it man, but you are going to have a gorgeous wife and you already have a beautiful daughter. What else could a man possible want?" Jake questions as he takes a bite of his cake. "Mmm, this is good."

"Come on you two, what if it was you? Especially you Nathan, what if you couldn't have basketball in your life anymore?"

"It would suck, but I would deal. I'd be depressed, but then I would think of my wife and my unborn child and then realize that basketball isn't as important as it used to be."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Is basketball really that important to you all?" Karen questions Dan from the other side of the room as she snuggles Lily into her chest.

"When I hurt my knee and didn't rehabilitate it, I was crushed and then I pushed everything onto Nathan and we know how that turned out. Lucas will find his way Karen. Just give him time."

Keith and Karen smile at Dan. They were finally starting to get along.

"How is the wedding plans coming along Brooke?"

All eyes turn to Brooke for her answer, but Brooke was too busy playing with her daughter and Jenny to listen.

"Brooke!"

Brooke snaps her attention from her daughter who was coloring. Brooke blushes sheepishly because she was coloring too.

"What?"

"We asked how the wedding plans were coming along," Haley says with a grin.

"They're almost finished. Just two months and Lucas and I will walk down that aisle and become husband and wife."

"That sounds amazing, Brooke."

"Thanks Karen."

Sophia pokes her mom's shoulder.

"What is it baby?"

"No marry daddy."

Lucas gets up from the kitchen and walks closer to his daughter. Brooke frowns at her daughter.

"Why not?"

"Me marry daddy."

Everyone in the house laughs at Sophia's comment.

"Is that so?" Brooke questions as she looks up noticing Lucas creep his way behind Sophia's unsuspecting shoulders. "Well I think daddy's coming to get you."

Sophia squeals when she is picked up from the floor.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you, too sweets."


	38. Season 3 Episode 16: Mr and Mrs Scott

**A/N: This took me awhile to write to be honest and I was hoping to get the wedding and the reception into one chapter, but I can't so it's split into two. **

**I didn't go into much detail about the Brucas wedding because I think everyone else has their ideas on what their wedding would be like and I didn't want to spoil any of it for anyone. ENJOY!**

**PROFILE IS STILL UP ON WHAT AGE SOPHIA SHOULD BE AFTER THE TIME JUMP…PLEASE VOTE!**

**I would also like to promote my new story Satan's Hitchhiker (Formally known as Broken Time) written by me, othlvr16 and my best friend peyton13sawyer.**

**You can find the link to the story on my profile along with the link to our shared profile…**

**sawyer . james16 (there are no spaces)**

**Please, please, please check it out my loyal readers….please!**

*****For those of you who have read How to Save a Life I would like to inform you that I am in planning stages for the sequel to be out sometime this summer. I want to try and actually finish writing the story before I post it, but we will see or at least like to be half-way done with it before Post*****

* * *

"It's just a few days before the wedding, how do you feel?"

Brooke looks at Karen with smiles. Levi and Lilly were currently out with their father. Sophia and Lucas had gone with them. Brooke and Karen were currently lounging about Brooke's living room.

"I'm nervous, but I know that I'm doing the right thing and I love Lucas with all my heart. I'm going to be a married woman."

"I thought that Dan was the one for me," Brooke looks at Karen and hoping for some wisdom from her future mother-in-law. "I honestly did and when I told him I was pregnant he kind of flipped out. I was left raising Lucas on my own or so I thought. I had Keith and that made everything better. Keith became my one and I feel like he was supposed to be my one all along. Lucas is your one Brooke."

"Yeah, Lucas is my one. He gave me a wonderful little girl who I love and he's going to make me the happiest girl on earth."

"I'm happy my son has found you Brooke. I truly am," Brooke smiles at Karen in return. "Do you know who is going to the wedding?"

"We're keeping it kind of low key. Lucas wants some of his teammates there and I invited some of the cheerleaders. Other than that, it's you, Keith and Levi and Lilly, Peyton and Jake, Haley and Nathan and also Dan."

"You haven't heard from your parents have you?" Karen questions softly.

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, I haven't. I sent the invitation, but they haven't gotten back from me yet, but it's okay because Keith said he would be honored to walk me down the aisle."

"Keith loves you Brooke, we all love you and sometimes things can surprise you."

"I hope you're right Karen because in a perfect world my parents would be at my wedding. But my life isn't perfect."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"You look pretty mommy."

Brooke turns away from her mirror and spots her daughter standing in her pink flower girl dress.

"You look pretty too, baby."

A just a few short minutes before, Brooke was fixing her hair. She was already in her wedding gown and at the church. Today was the day that Brooke Davis was going to become Brooke Scott. She was excited and nervous all at the same time.

The door opens and Haley, and Peyton step through it.

"Sophia, you have to let your mommy get ready," Haley scolds gently as she kneels down in her red bridesmaid dress.

"But I missed mommy," Sophia says with a pout causing all girls to laugh.

"Baby, go with Auntie Haley and auntie Peyton while I finish getting ready okay?"

"Okay mommy," Sophia concedes.

Brooke places a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"She's right though Brooke. You are beautiful."

Brooke glances at her best friend and smiles brightly.

"I love the comments Peyton."

When Haley, Peyton and Sophia leave the room, Brooke turns back to the mirror and finishes her hair. She never noticed the door opening and closing and she never noticed the woman that stepped through.

"You make a wonderful bride."

Brooke turns around in a hurry and gasps.

"Mom?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Lucas, everybody is waiting for this thing to start."

Lucas faces his brother and nods his head.

"I know and I'm ready too." Lucas turns to Keith and Dan. "I'm glad that both of you could be here today, that all of you could be here today," Lucas states as Jake walks in the room. "This is the second biggest moment of my life."

"What was your first?" Nathan asks.

"The day Sophia was born which I'm sure you'll feel the exact same way Nathan, when it's your turn."

Nathan smiles and nods his head.

"I'm sure it will be."

Lucas takes a breath and smiles at the men in his room.

"I'm ready."

"Nathan and I will be with you shortly," Dan says to the men exiting the room.

Nathan turns to his father with a questioning look.

"I haven't really said anything about Haley and the baby and I want to now. I mean it's Lucas' day and everything, but I've got some things that I have to do…that I have to fix and I need to be away to do that. I'm happy for you, son and I'm happy for Lucas and I can't wait to meet my other grandchild."

"Dad, you don't have to say this. I mean you've changed and I've seen it. You don't have to go."

"I love your mom Nathan. I want to make it right with her and I think getting away from Tree Hill will do that."

Nathan nods his head in understanding.

"If you are sure?" Dan nods his head. "You have to say goodbye to everybody first because I'm sure that Sophia would miss her grandpa."

Dan smiles.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"What are you doing here?"

Victoria steps further into the room.

"I wasn't going to miss my daughter's wedding."

"But you'd miss out on the first three years of your granddaughter's life, that really makes sense because if I could change it I'd rather you have been there for that then for this."

"I made a mistake Brooke. I know that. I'm also not going to make excuses for what I've done. But there is one thing that will never change…You, are my daughter and that trumps everything else. I just hope that you can one day forgive me."

Brooke didn't know what to think of about her mother's intentions, but right now she had to focus on what was happening now.

"We can talk about it more, later, but right now I have a wedding to be in. Do you mind walking me down the aisle?"

"I'd be my pleasure."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas stood next to the reverend as smiled when he saw his little girl walk down the aisle throwing flowers everywhere. Sophia was giggling and was all smiles. Nathan was standing next to him seeing as he was his best man. Jake was his groomsman.

One by one Lucas watched as his friends stood from their pews and turned to the church doors. His soon to be wife stood next to her mother which surprised him, but it didn't matter because seeing Brooke took his breath away.

"You look beautiful," Lucas says once Brooke reaches him.

"You look handsome yourself."

Brooke and Lucas turned and faced the reverend.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Broke and Lucas as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"That would be me," Victoria says with a smile as she places Brooke's hand in Lucas. She sits down next to her granddaughter who smiles brightly at her.

"As Brooke and Lucas take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family…a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy and comfort and contentment that are known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Lucas and Brooke both look forward to each new season of their marriage…just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Brooke and Lucas, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points and their weak points, with equal measure of understanding and respect…The vows you are about to exchange will serve as a verbal representation of the nonverbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls…At this time, I'll ask you, Lucas, and you Brooke, to face each other and take each other's hands."

Brooke and Lucas do as they are told.

"Lucas, will you take Brooke to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Lucas looks into Brooke's eyes that have tears in them, and smiles.

"I will," as he places the ring that Nathan had given him just moments before.

"Brooke, will you take Lucas to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Brooke says before grabbing the ring from Peyton and placing it on Lucas' finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

And that's what Lucas did.


	39. Season 3 Episode 17: Over the Bridge

**A/N: So there is a reason why I did not update last week and that was because I spent Easter in Chicago. I had no computer and no internet because I was traveling with a friend. But I am here now and I hope that this chapter will be good enough to everyone's liking.**

**This was extremely hard to write. I mean extremely HARD. This chapter probably sucks, but like I said…it was hard to write. I just hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

"Thanks for agreeing to be my date Rachel. No one else would go with me."

Rachel turned to Mouth who was standing off to the side.

"Don't sell yourself so short Mouth. You're a good guy and I was honored that you asked me to go with you. Everyone else just thinks I'm a slut."

"You're not a slut Rachel."

Rachel smiles kindly at Mouth.

"I appreciate that."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Do you regret not having a wedding with all of our friends?" Nathan questions his wife as they look around the room filled with all of their friends and family. Nathan looked down at his niece who was standing quietly next to them.

"Sometimes I do, but really the only people I would have liked there was Lucas, Brooke, and little Sophia. I mean with my parents in an RV somewhere and your parents still a little screwed up, but still."

"I know what you mean," Nathan says with a smile. "I liked that it was just us."

"Where are mommy and daddy?"

"They're coming soon Soph," Haley says with a smile.

"Okay," Sophia says with a grin.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I can't believe Victoria is here. I mean she practically told Brooke to abort her precious little girl and she is just a bitch."

Jake grins at the girl wrapped in his arms.

"I'm assuming you are not a fan of Brooke's mom."

Peyton shakes her head.

"No, I don't. She hurt Brooke a lot. I just hope Brooke doesn't forgive her so easily."

"Brooke's a strong person. She knows what she is doing."

"I hope you're right."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Are you ready for this husband?" Brooke asks with a huge grin.

"Oh, I am so ready pretty girl," Lucas states with a grin before kissing Brooke.

Brooke pulls away out of breath.

"Save that for the honeymoon. Now we need to walk through the doors."

Lucas pulled open the doors and smiled at Mouth.

"I have the honor of announcing for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott."

Lucas grabs Brooke's hands and walks into the crowd as they clap.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I never got along with my brother. We didn't follow the same crowd. I knew Brooke though. I owe a lot to Lucas and his bravery to join the basketball team. If he hadn't have done that I don't know if I would have my wife right now," Nathan looks over at his pregnant wife and smiles. She smiles back. "Lucas became a teammate before he became my brother at least in my eyes and now he's a married man. He married one of my friends. It's clear that they love each other and I truly believe that Lucas has found his one just like I did," Nathan holds up his champagne glass. "To Lucas and Brooke."

Nathan walked off of the stage and kissed his wife. Peyton walks up the steps and takes the microphone.

"I've known Brooke since we were eight. She was always there for me. She was there when I lost my mom and my other one. She was just there. And I was there when we were fighting despite everything else. I was there when she gave birth to such a beautiful little girl. Everyone knows my history with Lucas and we were honest with ourselves when we said that we didn't belong to each other. He always belonged to Brooke," Peyton looks into Brooke's eyes and sees the smile on her face. "I am happy for my best friend and I'm in love…just not with her husband. Congratulations, Brooke and Lucas."

"I love our friends," Brooke whispers in Lucas' ear.

"As do I."

"Mommy, I love my dress."

Brooke and Lucas look at Brooke's lap where Sophia was sitting. They laughed down at their daughter who was looking for some attention.

"I'm glad baby."

"Brooke, Lucas?"

Brooke looks at her mom and smiles slightly.

"I'm glad that you have found happiness."

"Thanks Victoria," Lucas says with a smile.

"Mom, this little girl right here is Sophia Peyton Davis-Scott, she's your granddaughter."

Sophia looks up at the woman and smiles.

"Hello."

Victoria laughs which causes Brooke to look at her in surprise. She's never really heard her mom laugh before.

"Hello Sophia, you are a very beautiful little girl."

"I've got mommy's genes."

Victoria takes a seat behind Brooke and Lucas and continues to talk to the little girl.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I appreciate you inviting me to the wedding Lucas," Dan asks as he watches Brooke dance with Keith for the father daughter dance.

"It's not really a big deal Dan," Lucas states calmly. "Brooke wanted to dance with Keith."

"I know and I also know that legally I'm not your father anymore, but thank you for letting me be here and for letting me know my granddaughter."

"Like I said, it's not a big deal," Lucas says before walking away.

"He's had years of hurt Dan. You can't expect him to forgive you or any of us to forgive you."

Dan looks at Karen who has the twins in each arm.

"I know that."

"That's good because you need to know that."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"How are you feeling Brooke?"

Brooke smiles at Keith and rests her head on his shoulder before lifting it back up.

"I am happy. I am so happy."

"I can tell. I can really tell," Keith says with a grin.

"Don't mock me dad."

Keith grins.

"Dad…I like that."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"You're a pretty good dancer Marvin McFadden," Rachel compliments as she's spun around.

"I try my hardest," Mouth states with a smile.

"I hope I get that one day," Rachel says as she watches Nathan and Haley dancing and Lucas and Brooke dancing together. "I just want that someday. I just want somebody to love."

"I'm sure you'll have that Rachel. It might even be in front of your face."

Rachel smiles because Mouth's comment wasn't lost on her.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I'm a Scott," Brooke whispers in admiration.

"You're a Scott. You are the mother of my child and you are my wife and I couldn't ask for anything more."

Brooke leans up and kisses Lucas on the mouth.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"It looks like everyone is heading out?" Nathan comments as he holds a sleepy Sophia in his arms. "Are you going to come with us?"

Haley shakes her head.

"No, I'm going to ride with Brooke and Lucas because they need me to drive their car back from the airport."

Nathan nods his head.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then?"

Haley nods her head and kisses his wife on the lips.

"Are you ready to go Sophia?"

"Yes, please."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Uncle Nathan, how long are mommy and daddy going to be gone?"

"For a few days Sophia," Nathan says as he looks in his rearview mirror. "But your Aunt Haley and you are going to have a lot of fun with me."

"Okay," Sophia says with a yawn.

Nathan looks forward and spots the car coming into his lane head on.

"What are they doing?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"You are extremely drunk. You need to pull over so I can drive."

"I don't think so. I'm just fine!"

"God damn it pull over!"

"I said no!"

The passenger faced forward and their eyes widen.

"LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late both cars swerved in the same direction. Both cars had multiple passengers and both cars went over the Molina Bridge, over the railing and into the water.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"What's wrong Haley?" Brooke asks as she looks in the back seat.

"I've been trying to call Nathan, but he won't pick up his phone. I'm freaking out here."

"I'm sure everything is fine," Lucas says as he tries to control the situation as he starts to drive onto the Molina Bridge.

Brooke looks out in front of her and instantly grabs Lucas' arm.

"Stop the car!"

Brooke, Lucas and Haley get out of the car quickly just in time to see the end of a car go completely underwater.

"Please tell me that wasn't Nathan's car."

"Haley, call 9-1-1."

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Brooke demands to know.

Lucas takes off his jacket.

"I'm going to save our daughter. I love you."

Brooke watches as her new husband jumps into the water.

"LUCAS!"

Haley walks closer to Brooke and grabs her hand.

"NATHAN!"

"SOPHIA! LUCAS!"

* * *

**A/N: So I wasn't sure who should be the cause of the accident so I kind of left it open for you guys to decide. Should it be completely random people or someone we know?**


	40. Season 4 Episode 1: The Waiting Room

**A/N: Wow…um okay, sorry it took so long to actually get an update, but I planned out the rest of the season so we're all good. SO in this season there are 10 chapters. After these ten chapters I am going to be taking a hiatus (Not sure for how long, but I want to focus on some of my other stories, but I promise to come back to this.)**

**But in the meantime I have actually sat down to plan a lot of new stories and I would like people to visit my profile and vote for their favorites.**

* * *

_My name is Lucas Scott. I'm a senior at Tree Hill High school. Tree Hill is just a place somewhere in the world. Maybe it's a lot like your world, maybe it's nothing like it, but if you look closer you might see someone like you. Or you might see someone like my wife, Brooke. If you're married, a senior in high school and not sure if your child's still alive, then I'd say your world is a lot like Brooke's. Today was supposed to be the best day of our lives, but it's amazing, how things change in the blink of an eye, or, in this case, in about 29 minutes._

Lucas popped his head out of the water.

"I can't find them!" Lucas yells in a panic.

Lucas looks all around the water and can't find a single thing.

"What do you mean, they're down there?" Haley yells.

Brooke is standing on the bridge with tears in her eyes hoping beyond all hope that her daughter was okay.

"They have to be okay Haley. I can't lose my daughter."

Lucas looks over at the shore line and gasps.

"Oh god, Haley, Brooke, don't look!" Lucas had seen Nathan and his daughter on the shore line. Nathan was on his back and Sophia was on his stomach.

Lucas quickly swam over to them. Haley and Brooke didn't listen to a word that Lucas said instead they saw their respected love ones.

"SOPHIA!"

"NATHAN!"

_Things that take 14 minutes, boiling an ostrich egg, Michael Jackson's Thriller video. It also takes 14 minutes to get from the Molina Bridge to Tree Hill Hospital. In those 14 minutes, four lives hung in the balance. For the rest of us, there was nothing to do but wait. I guess that's why they call it the waiting room._

The waiting room was filled with the Scott family. Brooke was resting her head in her new husband's lap with tears streaming down her face. She was still in her wedding dress.

All the adults were leaning against the wall and Haley was leaning against Lucas' shoulder. They were all waiting for news and it seemed like they weren't going to get it…until a doctor showed up.

"Mrs. Scott?"

Brooke, Haley, Karen looked at the doctor.

"The one married to Nathan Scott," the Doctor clarified.

Haley quickly stood up.

"Is my husband okay?"

"Your husband is awake and is asking for you."

Brooke sat up and wipes her eyes.

"Is there any word on my daughter?"

"I wasn't on her case, I'm sorry."

Haley gets up and follows the doctor to her husband.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Hey, how are you?" Haley asks as she instantly moves to Nathan's bedside.

"I'm fine. My knees a little banged up, but I'm fine. How is Sophia?"

"There's still no word."

Nathan bowed his head.

"She's gotta be okay Hales. She just has to."

Haley nods her head.

"Yeah, I know she does because if she's not then Lucas and Brooke are going to have a hard life like everyone else."

"Who were the other people in that car?" Nathan questions softly.

"Some people from town. I don't really care about their health right now. They aren't people we know."

The Doctor walks back into the room.

"Well Nathan from first glance it looks like everything is going to be okay. I just want to get some x-rays just to make sure."

"Okay," Nathan responds. "And if you know anything about my niece can you please inform my brother and his wife. It's important."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After receiving news about their daughter, Brooke and Lucas walked into their daughter's hospital room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Brooke asks the doctor softly as her eyes never leave her daughter's bed ridden form.

"We did some tests and everything looks like it's going the way we want it too. Sophia is going to be just fine. She's sleeping right now. She went through quite an experience, but she will be okay, that's the important thing."

"Thank you Doctor," Lucas replies sincerely.

"I'm just doing my job," The doctor replies before walking out of the room.

Lucas walks up to his wife and kisses her on the forehead.

"We almost lost her Luke. We almost lost our daughter."

"I know, but the reality is that we didn't. She is right in front of your eyes. She's alive and she's fine."

Brooke looks at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"I was scared, Luke," Brooke whispers.

"I know," Lucas responds as he kneels down next to his wife. "I get the feeling. When I saw her lying there on top of Nathan, I was so scared."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas walks back into the waiting room after Brooke fell asleep in her chair while looking after their daughter.

"How is she doing Lucas?" a concerned Karen asks her son while holding onto her son, Levi.

"She's sleeping. The Doctor said she was exhausted, but she's going to be okay. Brooke won't believe it until she sees Sophia with her eyes open and being herself."

Peyton and Jake ran into the waiting room out of breath.

"I'm sorry, we had to go check on Jenny, is everything okay?"

"Nathan is doing fine, but Sophia is sleeping. The Doctor said she'll be okay though."

"That's a relief."

Lucas looks around the room and sighs.

"Why don't you guys go home? It's been a long day."

Brooke rushes into the waiting room. Everyone looks scared and Lucas turns around.

"Brooke, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Sophia's awake," Brooke says with a bright smile.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas and Brooke rushed back into their daughter's room and Lucas smiled when he saw his daughter sitting up and alert. She still looked tired, but she was alive and that's all that mattered.

"Baby girl," Lucas greeted instantly.

"Daddy," Sophia says with a small smile.

Lucas hugs his daughter and so does Brooke getting the small girl to giggle.

"How does she look Doc?" Brooke questions with a smile.

The Doctor smiles.

"Everything is just fine. I want to give it a few more hours, but then you will be able to take your daughter home."

"That's really great news."

Lucas turned to his wife with a smile.

"Yeah, it's nice."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Nathan opened his apartment door and was shocked to see Dan standing behind it. Nathan welcomed him in.

"You look like you're doing okay son," Dan comments as he steps into the apartment.

"Yeah, it's been a week and it seems fine. I'm hopeful. What are you doing here?"

"I just said goodbye to Brooke, Lucas, and Sophia. Now I'm saying goodbye to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I was planning to leave right after the wedding, but then the accident happened and I put it on hold. Now that I know everything is okay, there are some things that I have to do."

Nathan sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Are you sure you have to leave to do that?"

"I'm positive. I'll come back, I just don't know when."

"You've got to do what you got to do. I understand that, that's why I emancipated myself."

Dan looked at his watch and sighed.

"I have to go."

Nathan looked at his father in compassion.

"Goodbye, dad."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke closes the door to her daughter's room and walks into her living room where Victoria and Lucas were sitting on the couch. It had been one week since the accident and things have been going well. Victoria showed up at Brooke's house every day. She only stayed for a few hours, but Brooke liked it.

"She's sleeping, finally. She still seems so exhausted. I'm getting a little worried."

"Brooke, Sophia is doing fine. But I get it, you're just worried about her," Victoria states like she knew what she was talking about. "I managed to get the news reports of the accidents to not reveal that it was Sophia, so everything should be fine with that."

"Thank you, Victoria. We really appreciate that."

Victoria nods her head.

"It's the least I can do. I haven't really been there and I apologize for that. Sophia is a wonderful little girl. She's smart for her age, too."

Brooke sits down in the nearby couch chair and sighs.

"Have you two thought about a honeymoon?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"We were supposed to go away for a few days, but since the accident we decided to wait on that."

Lucas nods his head in agreement. He was still a little weary on Victoria's attentions, but he was slowly getting used to having Victoria in their life.

"You two shouldn't wait too long. Pretty soon other things will get in the way and then you'll forget."

Brooke smiles lovingly at her husband.

"We won't mom, I promise."

_My name is Lucas Scott. I'm a senior at Tree Hill High school. I play basketball. At least, I used to. I have a child and a wife, and I have a best friend. Tree Hill is just a place somewhere in the world. Maybe it's a lot like your world, maybe it's nothing like it, but if you look closer, you might see someone like you, someone trying to find their way, someone trying to find their place, someone trying to find their self. Sometimes it's easy to feel like you're the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated or unsatisfied or barely getting by, but that pain's a lie, and if you just hold on, just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone or something will find you and make it all okay, because we all need a little help sometimes. Someone to help us hear the music in the world, to remind us that it won't always be this way, that someone is out there, and that someone will find you._

* * *

**A/N: You can either vote from my profile or tell me in my review…Pick your two favorite…**

**A-Being 15 years old and the daughter of big time producer and director Julian Baker and Hollywood's biggest actress Alex Dupre, Samantha Baker had never had an easy life always being in the spotlight. Can a small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina change everything for a girl who thought she had nothing? Couples: Brooke/Julian, Alex/Chase.**

**B-The Baker Twins, Jude and Davis were always curious people unlike their older sister Samantha. So when Brooke and Julian separated they asked why. When their parents started dating other people, they asked why…When they saw their sister with cuts on her wrists or saw their sister snorting white powder, it was only logical that they asked why. Couples: Brooke/Julian, Brooke/OC, Julian/OC**

**C-23 year old Brooke Davis had it all. She was rich, powerful and single…until she fell asleep. When she woke up she was 39, married, running a small town Café and the big shocker, a mother to a 15 year old, Samantha Baker and 10 year old, Jude Baker. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**D-Julian Baker first met Brooke almost 6 years ago. She was 17 and he was 20. It had been love at first sight, but like most summer romances, they come to an inevitable end. He thought he'd never see her again, until a job put him in her hometown. When he saw her again he expected the spark between them to still exist. What he didn't expect to see was the small little girl holding onto her legs and calling her mommy. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**E-Sam was happy with her family. She had adopted Aunts and Uncles and a couple of cousins plus two parents that loved her. A classroom assignment makes Sam's reality hit her hard with just two words. Family Tree. Sam already knew who her birth mother was, but not once had she thought about her birth father, until now. When she learns the truth, she realizes she's a little closer to her huge adopted family then she believed. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**


	41. Season 4 Episode 2: Brooke

**A/N: This should've been up yesterday, but I am currently a volunteer for a program this summer so my hours are kind of wacky. I was just so tired to write yesterday…So, here is what I have been thinking and this is only for the next three months or so, but I was thinking that if you don't see an update for any one of my stories on the day they are supposed to be updated then expect to see one on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. That way I don't have to skip a week, you just have to wait a few days.**

**The poll results are in and I will be telling you guys the results of the poll.**

**Here is the order that I will be writing these stories…D, B, E, C, A**

**D=29 Votes, B=25 Votes, E=21 Votes, C=14 Votes, A=10 Votes**

* * *

Early in the morning, Lucas got out of his bed and made sure that he didn't wake up his wife who was sleeping soundly on her stomach. Lucas pulled on a pair of sweats and slowly walked out of his bedroom to his daughters. He smiled when he saw Sophia playing quietly with her stuffed animals.

"Good morning, baby girl."

Sophia turned to her father and smiled. She got up off of the floor and ran into her father's arms.

After the accident it took Sophia awhile to recover. She talked about what had happened the few minutes before. Suffice to say, she was dealing with what happened as well as Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke had kept an eye on Sophia for the first few days after the accident while Lucas looked after his wife and child.

Things were slowly starting to get back to normal.

"Hi, daddy!" Sophia yells with a grin.

"Do you know what today is?" Lucas asks his daughter with a smile as her sets her on the bed and goes to his daughter's dresser drawers to pick an outfit for the day.

"No, what is it?"

Lucas turned to his daughter after picking out his daughter's outfit, a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Today is mommy's birthday and I was wondering if you would help me make breakfast for your mommy."

Sophia smiles and claps her hands.

"I want to help. I want to help. Please, can I help?"

Lucas kneels in front of his daughter.

"That's what I was asking."

"Eggs, mommy likes eggs."

Lucas smiles.

"Eggs it is."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Jake had rushed over to Peyton's house when he got the voicemail on his phone. He was lucky enough to have his parents watch Jenny as he made his trip over to his girlfriend's house.

Jake found Peyton sitting on her bed looking at a piece of paper in her hands.

"I got your message, what's going on?"

Peyton looked at her boyfriend and smiled as she handed over the note in her hand.

"I found that in one of my mom's records. Now if what that is saying is true then…"

Jake looked up at Peyton in shock.

"Apparently you have a brother."

Jake sits down next to his girlfriend and sighs.

"Are you going to try and contact him?"

Peyton shrugs her shoulders.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. I've never been in this situation before."

"Jake, I don't think anybody has at least that I know of."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Can we go wake momma up now, daddy?" Sophia asks as she jumps off of the chair.

Lucas puts the plate of eggs, toast and sausage on the tray with a glass of milk and smiles.

"Go on Soph. Go wake Momma."

Sophia grins and runs to wake her momma up. When Lucas walks into the room he smiles. Sophia was cuddled next to her mommy and Brooke was telling her daughter about a dream she had.

"And then, your daddy and I took you to see big amazing buildings."

"That's not a very good dream," Sophia says. "It had no princess or knights or anything like that. It's boring."

Brooke laughs.

"Okay then, it's boring."

"Happy Birthday, pretty girl," Lucas says as he presents his wife with the tray of food. "Breakfast, courtesy of your daughter and husband."

Brooke smiles and smells the food.

"Smells great."

"I helped make the eggs mommy."

Brooke turns to her daughter and grins.

"Then I'm sure this is going to be amazing," Brooke says as she picks up her fork and put some eggs into her mouth. "Yep, I was right. They're amazing."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Nathan and Haley were relaxing on their couch. They had wanted to spend the day with Brooke, but Brooke said she had just wanted a quiet night at home with her daughter and husband for her birthday, so Nathan and Haley agreed to leave them alone.

"Three more months and we are no longer high school students, but we will become parents to this baby in my stomach," Haley says as she places her hands on her belly.

"I'm kind of nervous about it. I mean we haven't really decided what we are going to do for college or anything and you act like everything is okay."

"Hales, I only do that so I don't freak out. I'm scared of being a dad. I never had a good one growing up. I just don't want to turn into Dan."

"Nathan, you can never be Dan. You stuck by me which is more than I can say for Dan after he left Karen to take care of Lucas on her own. You are already making sure that this kid is going to have a wonderful father. Don't deny yourself of the father that you can be. We all know you can be amazing. I see the way you are with Sophia and that just further cements the idea of you being a great father. There is no way you can be Dan Scott. There's just no way."

Nathan kisses his wife soundly before pulling away with a smile.

"We still have time to think about what we are going to do for college. Just know that it doesn't matter if I play for Duke or Stanford. As long as I am with you and our son or daughter then that's where I want to be. I'll make it to the NBA either way."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After spending time with her boyfriend, Peyton had come to a conclusion about what she had wanted to do with the note. Either choice she made she knew would change her life greatly, but that was the thing about being adopted, you could have a whole lot of family out there and not even know it because you didn't have the information provided to you, but Ellie left her something, she left her the information.

"I think I'm gonna do it. I think I'll reach out to him. If he doesn't want to see me, that's fine, but at least then he'll know that he has me out there."

"What if he did know, but he hasn't tried making contact with you?"

Peyton turned to her boyfriend.

"Then that's a risk I have to take. He's my brother Jake, what would you do?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"So, how was your eighteenth, Pretty Girl?"

"Better than my others that's for sure. I loved Sophia's card by the way. It was so adorable."

Lucas laughs and nods his head as he snuggles into bed with his wife.

"Yeah, she's been working on it for a few weeks."

"It's going on the fridge."

"I'll do that in the morning," Lucas says with a grin as he crawls on top of his wife.

"What do you think you are doing, Lucas Scott?" Brooke says with a smile as her hands wrap around his back.

"Well I was going to give my wife her birthday present, but if you don't want it then I'll just move."

Brooke locks her legs around Lucas' back.

"I don't think so. I believe you owe your wife some hot married sex."

"Is married sex even hot?" Lucas asks.

"Lucas, shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure," Lucas says before doing what he was told.

Brooke went on to receive her present four times that night.


	42. Season 4 Episode 3: Filled with Worry

**A/N: Alright, so my schedule is going to be incredibly busy for the next two months so updates for my stories will be at random and hopefully once a week. If you don't see an update for this story one week, plan on seeing it the next week. I can't keep to a schedule right now, my apologies, but volunteering is kind of important to me so my writing comes second. I hope you all understand.**

* * *

"Who exactly is this Jake guy?" Derek asks as he takes a seat on Peyton's bed, his blonde hair flopping in his face.

Peyton came out of her bathroom with a smile.

"Jake is my boyfriend and I love him."

"He's the one with the kid and recently married right?"

Peyton shakes her head.

"No, that would be Lucas. He and I had a thing, but then it got very complicated. Now he has a three year old daughter and is married to my best friend Brooke."

Derek smiles and nods his head.

"Your little group has history, I take it."

"A History you wouldn't believe even if I told you. It's horrible, but we all make the best out of our situations," Peyton states as she walks back to her bathroom, not knowing that her brother was watching her the whole way.

Derek grins.

"Everyone has secrets," Derek whispers.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"If you go to school, where does Sophia go?" Victoria asks as she watches her daughter prepare breakfast for Sophia.

"Grandma Karen!" Sophia yells excitedly.

Brooke smiles gently at her daughter.

"She said it all. I drop her off at the Café while I go to school, why?"

"Has Karen been doing that since Sophia was born?"

Brooke places a plate of eggs in front of her daughter.

"Eat up, baby," Brooke looks at her mother. "Yeah, Karen and Keith have been there, you and dad haven't."

"I deserved that, but I would like to take care of Sophia for the day."

Brooke looks at her mother in shock.

"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea."

Victoria nods her head and gets a saddened expression on her face. Brooke looks over at her daughter who had gripped onto Victoria's hand and smiled brightly at her. If Victoria couldn't have been a good mother then maybe she could be a wonderful grandmother.

"Alright, here is the deal. This is your chance to show me that you mean what you mean. You only get once chance, so don't blow it."

Victoria smiles at her daughter.

"Thank you Brooke. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I'm beginning too."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I had fun the other night. That doesn't usually happen like that."

"What usually happens?" Mouth asks as he and Rachel walk down the school hallways hand in hand.

"Usually, I just end up having sex and then bailing, not staying the night, but with you it's different and I like it. You make me feel like a human."

"Rachel, you are human. What are you talking about?"

"I've been numb for so long. After my son I just…I felt like nothing else mattered, that I was horrible because he died."

"It's understandable that you feel that way and I'm here if you ever need to talk to me, okay?"

Rachel and Mouth had stopped walking and were currently in front of Rachel's locker.

"I'm glad I have you Mouth," Rachel says before leaning in and kisses Mouth softly on the lips.

The hallway cheered as they watched Tree Hill High's Geek get kissed by Tree Hill High's single hottie, who isn't single anymore.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I can't believe it," Nathan says in shock. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Haley laughs at her husband and looks at the brochures in front of them.

"Nathan, you got full basketball scholarships to both Stanford and Duke."

"I know that's my point. I can't choose. We might not have to. We can't afford these schools."

"With you being on full scholarship we would only have to pay for my tuition plus there are grants and things. We can make this work. We just have to decide where to go," Haley says before putting the brochures in her bag. "Nathan, I'd be happy to go to school with you at Duke just keep that in mind."

Nathan stands up and grabs his bag by the door.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late for school."

"Nathan, you hate school," Haley points out as she follows her husband out the door.

"Yeah, but you like it. And besides I have a scholarship to maintain."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Alright Sophia, what would you like to do?" Victoria asks her granddaughter as soon as Brooke leaves the apartment.

"Can we play princess?" Sophia asks cutely.

"How do you play princess?"

"We wear pretty dresses and tiaras."

"I think I can handle that," Victoria says with a smile.

"Yay!" Sophia yells as she runs to her room. She comes back out with a pink dress. Sophia hands it to her grandmother. "Help me, please."

Victoria smiles and grabs the dress.

"It's very pretty, Sophia," Victoria compliments as she helps her granddaughter into the dress. "Where did you get it?"

"Mommy made it."

"Honey, I think you mean mommy _bought_ it."

Victoria finishes putting on the dress and Sophia runs to the living room drawer and pulls out a folder.

"No, mommy made them, see."

Victoria grabs the folder from her granddaughters hands and looks inside. There were pages full of sketches of clothes. The sketches were done by Brooke and Victoria was amazed at the talent that her daughter possessed.

"Can we play now?"

Victoria looks up from the sketches and sees Sophia with a pout on her face.

"Yeah, we can play."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I've got a bad feeling about this guy, Lucas," Jake says while passing the basketball to Lucas.

"Is he acting weird or anything like that?" Lucas questions before taking a shot at the free throw line.

Jake and Lucas were in the school gymnasium. They had a half hour before school started.

"I don't know, not really from what I can tell. I just got a bad vibe from him."

Jake grabs the abandoned basketball and goes for the lay-up.

"Jake, man, I don't know what to tell you. I would say trust your gut, but tread lightly. Peyton doesn't let people in as fast as she let Derek."

Jake passes the ball to Lucas who shoots it and makes it in.

"That's what I'm afraid of. If this Derek turns into some freak, it's going to take awhile for Peyton to trust someone again. I don't want that to happen."

"No one does, man."

At the entrance to the gym, Whitey was leaning against the wall and was watching Lucas play basketball. Whitey smiled when a plan formulated in his head.


	43. Season 4 Episode 4: Trouble Ahead

**A/N: ****Alright, so my schedule is going to be incredible busy for the next two months so updates for my stories will be at random and hopefully once a week. If you don't see an update for this story one week, plan on seeing it the next week. I can't keep to a schedule right now, my apologies, but volunteering is kind of important to me so my writing comes second. I hope you all understand.**

**Not my best chapter, but I hope all of you still like it.**

* * *

When Brooke got home from school she was surprised to see her mother sitting on the floor with a plastic tiara sitting on her head. Sophia was sleeping on the floor with a pillow and a blanket. Spending the day with her grandma had made her pretty tired.

"That's a good look on you, mom," Brooke says with a grin.

Victoria looks up startled.

"I didn't hear you come in," Victoria says as she takes the tiara off of her head. "Sophia fell asleep about a half hour ago."

Brooke nods her head as she places her bag on the floor and takes a seat on the couch.

"Where's Lucas?"

"At his moms, apparently Whitey needed to talk to him, but wanted Karen and Keith present for it. He'll be home soon."

Victoria picks up the folder on the table and hands it to her daughter.

"These are really good."

Brooke's eyes widen in surprise.

"Um, thanks I guess. I just get these ideas."

"Have you made any of the dresses?" Victoria asks with interest.

"A few, but they were mostly for my friends and of course Sophia."

Victoria stands up from the floor and takes a seat next to her daughter.

"You could go places with this Brooke. I have some contacts in New York, let me show them these sketches and after high school, maybe we can set something up."

"Really?" Brooke asks. "I mean I already have a website, but I had to shut it down because there were a lot of demands, but only one of me, plus Sophia was more important."

"I have to go to New York in a few days. Let me take these and I'll get back to you."

"Okay," Brooke says with a smile. "Let's do that."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas walks into his childhood home and sees Keith, Karen and Whitey sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where are Levi and Lily?" Lucas questions before taking a seat.

"Sleeping," Karen says with a grin. "Thank god."

"Do you guys want to tell me what's going on? I do have a family to get home to."

Whitey grins and pats Lucas's shoulder.

"Whitey, your mom and I have been talking about you rejoining the Ravens," Keith says.

Lucas looked at them shocked.

"If it happens there will have to be rules," Karen says. "I already talked to your doctor and he says that you can play, but you have to keep taking your pills and we limit you to fifteen minutes a night."

"I'd be getting you off of the bench, but you'll get to play," Whitey says with a smile.

"I don't know," Lucas finally says. "I'd only play fifteen minutes. That's not a whole lot of time."

"But you love to do it, Lucas. Just think about it," Keith says to his son.

Lucas nods his head.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

A few days later and Lucas had a long sit down with his wife about playing basketball again. Brooke said that he should do it. She had said he loved the game and it shouldn't matter how long he played as long as he played and he played it safe, meaning he had to take his pills.

Victoria had left for New York with Brooke's sketches. Brooke was really hoping that something would come of it, but she wasn't holding her breath.

Jake was getting more and more worried about Peyton and Derek. He had a real bad feeling about the guy.

Peyton had been spending a lot of her free time with Derek talking about her life all the while setting up a concert at Tric for Lupe Fiasco.

Nathan and Haley were having slight money problems and Nathan was busy looking for a job.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake were all standing in the front of the school waiting for Nathan to show up. Haley had said he had to do something earlier this morning.

"What exactly is Nathan doing, Haley?" Brooke questions.

"I don't know. He's been so worried about our financial status lately," Haley says in a worried tone.

"Things will be fine," Lucas says with enthusiasm. The gang finally spots Nathan pulling up into the parking lot on a motorcycle. "Or maybe not," Lucas says before slowly walking away.

"Nathan, are you stupid? Where is our car?" Haley scolds her husband.

Peyton, Jake and Brooke follow in Lucas's suit and walk away as well.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Rachel runs up to Brooke who was busy at her locker grabbing her books.

"Guess who got hometown hottie," Rachel says with a smile.

Brooke turns to her friend in shock.

"No way, really."

"Yep, I have the photo shoot later today. Mouth was extremely happy for me, plus I'm hot," Rachel says with a grin.

Brooke rolls her eyes playfully.

"Let's go to class and then you can fill me in an all the details between you and Mouth."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After school, Jake had finally made up his mind and decided to speak to a detective about Derek Sommers. He was worried about his girlfriend and he wanted to make sure she was safe.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Derek Sommers, he says he's Peyton Sawyer's brother, but I just don't trust the guy. I was hoping you could help me out with this situation."

The detective scratches his chin.

"Do you have any proof that this guy isn't who he says he is?"

Jake shakes his head in a huff.

"No, but my gut says something is off."

"I'll see what I can do and if I get anything, I'll give you a call."

"That's all I can ask for, thank you," Jake says while shaking the detective's hand.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After spending his day with Peyton, Derek steps into his hotel room with a smile. He enjoyed hanging out with her. He was getting really irritated about the boyfriend though. He swore he was going to do something about it.

Derek took a look at all the photos he had taken of Peyton.

Peyton Sawyer was going to be his.

"_You ever look at a picture of yourself and see a stranger in the background? It makes you wonder how many strangers have pictures of you. How many moments of other people's lives have we been in? Were we a part of someone's life when their dream came true? Or were we there when their dreams died? Did we keep trying to get in? As if we were somehow destined to be there? Or did the shot take us by surprise? Just think. You could be a big part of someone else's life, and not even know it."_


	44. Season 4 Episode 5: I Love You, but

**A/N: One of my longer chapters for this story that's why it took so long to get up. Many of you were wondering how the Peyton and Derek thing would play out in my story or rather Peyton and Ian, but I just found it hard to make my own and nothing I could've come up with would have been any good so I kept it the same…Also in this episode is where Nathan finds out Haley is pregnant only in my story he already knows so I had to tweak that a little bit and this is the final product. Enjoy**

* * *

"Mommy, daddy," Sophia says as she crawls into her parents bed. Lucas and Brooke were still sleeping and cuddled into each other's arms. "Wake up, please," Sophia whispers.

Brooke cracked an eye open when she heard her daughter's voice. It really was a nice way to wake up especially when Sophia would wiggle her way in between her parents and Sophia would play with the strands of her mother's hair.

Sophia says her mom's eyes open and she smiled brightly.

"Mommy, awake."

Brooke moved her arms to hug her daughter tightly. Enjoying the contact, Sophia cuddled into her mother and pushed her legs under the covers.

"Yes, sweetie, mommy's awake. What are you doing up cuddle bug?" Brooke whispers trying not to wake her husband who was sleeping peacefully. He had been working out more than normal to get back into game shape. He was worn out.

"I love you, mommy," Sophia says before kissing Brooke's chin.

Brooke smiled adoringly at her daughter. She loved moments like these and growing up without them only made Brooke want more with her daughter.

"I love you; too, sweetie, but you didn't answer my question."

"No tired no more," Sophia explains sweetly.

Brooke chuckles softly and places a kiss in Sophia's brown hair. A soft snore broke the silence in the bedroom. Sophia looks at her father and sighs with a smile.

"Daddy snores."

Brooke cracks up with laughter.

**-Changes-**

Nathan was sitting at the table in his apartment eating when his phone rang. Nathan looked at the ID and answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes, sir," Nathan chuckles. "A full scholarship…yes sir. Tell Coach K I won't let him down. Thank you."

Nathan hangs up the phone and pumps his fist in the air.

"Haley!"

Haley comes out of the bathroom with a yawn.

"I'm going to Duke."

"I got a full ride to Stanford."

Nathan looks at his wife in shock.

"What? I thought that you applied to Duke."

"I applied to both, but Stanford was the one willing to give me a full ride."

"How?" Nathan questions in disbelief.

"With helping in the tutor center and my good grades and our financial status and marital status…I'm going to Stanford."

"How long have you known?"

"A few weeks," Haley responds gently.

"A few weeks? Haley?"

"Nathan, I didn't know how to tell you. Duke's your dream, but Stanford is mine."

"I've got to go," Nathan says as he makes his way to the door.

"Nathan, where are you going? How do you feel about this?"

"I feel like you should have told me a few weeks ago. That's how I feel, Haley."

**-Changes-**

Jake quickly gets out of his car and brings Peyton's jacket with him. He had seen Peyton walking towards him.

"Peyton! Here's your jacket."

Peyton looks at her boyfriend excitedly.

"You found it," Peyton says as she digs through the pocket. "Damn, the picture of Ellie is gone."

"That is your jacket right?" Jake questions a little unsure.

Peyton nods her head.

"Your jacket was on a girl in the hospital."

"Is everything okay?" Peyton questions in fear that her boyfriend could be hurt.

"Yeah, Jenny was just running a high fever, but everything is fine. Anyway, I'm telling you this jacket was on a girl in the hospital."

"Okay, creepy and weird, but why do I have a feeling that you are going to bring Derek up next."

Jake sighs.

"The other night at Tric, when he hugged you goodnight, he kind of…he sniffed your hair."

Peyton starts laughing.

"Jake, come on!"

"No, look and then your jacket goes missing…"

"Stop!"

"-Ends up on some hooker in the hospital wearing a blonde wig and whose dressed like you."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, wait. How do you know she was a hooker?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. She looked like a hooker."

"Thanks. Look, I know you're a little bit jealous of him…"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, I'm not jealous of him."

"So instead of a girl stealing my jacket, you think that Derek stole it and put it on a woman who may or may not be a prostitute. Is that what you think?"

"Honestly, yeah," Jake says as he turns to Peyton.

"Jake, come on. This is important to me, okay? Having a family and having Derek. He's been nothing but good to me. So just don't make me doubt him, please."

"I'm just trying to watch out for you, Peyton."

"I know and I thank you, but how about you just bodyguard me to English class?"

Jake and Peyton walk further down the side walk, unaware that a certain blonde haired man was watching them or rather watching Peyton.

**-Changes-**

Brooke and Haley sit in the quad. Brooke places her books on the table and turns to her friend.

"Tell me what's going on with you and Nathan. I saw Nathan kind of storm down the apartment complex."

"I got a full scholarship to Stanford."

Brooke smiles at her friend.

"Haley, that's great."

"Nathan got a full ride to Duke."

Brooke instantly winces.

"That sucks. Haley, what are you going to do? You and Nathan are having a baby. You can't go to separate schools. That would be too much, how would you think my niece or nephew would feel?"

Haley felt what Brooke said was a huge blow. She was using her unborn child against her.

"I don't know Brooke. Our dreams schools are miles and miles away from each other and I told Nathan I was going to Stanford."

"I can't help you honey. The only decision I make that actually makes a difference is when it comes to my daughter who was absolutely adorable this morning."

"What happened?"

"She crawled into bed with Lucas and me this morning. She and I had a quiet conversation while Lucas slept, but then he started snoring. Sophia looked at Lucas, sighed with a smile and said 'daddy snores.' I just about died."

Haley places a hand on her stomach.

"I hope I get that with my child."

"You will," Brooke reassures.

"Not if Nathan chooses Duke," Haley says solemnly.

**-Changes-**

After school Peyton had gone on her computer and started to IM Lucas. Or what she had thought was Lucas until the messages had gotten creepy. With one phone call, to Lucas, Peyton had started to doubt was going on. There was a distinct mistake when typing in which the letter y would be typed twice.

When she went into the email where she had saved the conversations with her brother she had noticed the same mistake.

Now Peyton had found herself into Derek's hotel room. She went to his computer and found herself as his desktop and freaked out internally. She opened a blank document and typed the letter Y. It came as two of them. Peyton then noticed something on the floor; she picked up the picture that had been missing from her jacket. Peyton quickly shoves the picture into her back pocket when she realizes that Derek was in the room.

"Ho, Peyton. Who let you in here?"

"Your door was open," Peyton said with a laugh trying to calm her nerves. It wasn't working.

"That's odd."

"Yeah, so here's the deal. You know I've really enjoyed having you around, but school's gonna be really busy. So maybe you should just go back to St. Flora now."

"It's Jake isn't it? He doesn't like me."

"No."

"He's sabotaging our relationship."

"No, Derek. It's not Jake. I mean it's my dad. He's back from sea now so I have to; I have to spent time…"

"He's not even your real father!" seeing the look on Peyton's face he apologizes. "I'm sorry Peyton. I've always imagined what it'd be like to know you. You know to really get inside you. Now I can never imagine not knowing you. Not mattering to you."

Peyton heads to the open door.

"I matter to you, don't me, Peyton?"

"Yeah," Peyton whispers.

"More than Jake?" Derek asks as Peyton walks out the door.

"Goodbye Derek."

**-Changes-**

Jake had been waiting for Peyton to return home so he could tell her about what he had said to Detective Wilcox, but when Peyton had come up to him with Ellie's picture and a whole explanation, Jake was getting really worried for his girlfriend. He had her go pack a bag. When they walked inside Peyton's house, they didn't see that car that Derek was in.

**-Changes-**

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Sophia questions as they enter their apartment.

"Sweetie, your daddy's working out again."

Sophia pouts and crawls up onto the couch. There was one downside with Lucas being hone all the time and that was that he spent less time with his daughter. He did however make sure he read a story to her before she went to bed.

Brooke kneels down in front of her daughter.

"Baby, I know daddy's not home right now, but don't you want to hang out with me?"

Sophia crosses her arms and shakes her head.

"You're going to make me cry," Brooke says as she sticks out her bottom lip just like her daughter.

Sophia gasps in surprise. She didn't want that to happen.

"No mommy, no cry!"

Sophia jumped down from the couch and into her mother's lap. Brooke had her hands in front of her face. Sophia removed them and kissed her mother.

"No cry no more. I play with you."

Brooke fake sniffles.

"Okay."

**-Changes-**

Haley walks into her apartment looking for her husband.

"Nathan?"

Haley sees Nathan walk out of their bedroom in a suit and tie.

"Hi."

"I'm having a press conference to announce that I'm going to Duke."

Haley looks at Nathan in surprise.

"I thought we agreed we'd make that decision together."

"Well plans change, don't they?"

Haley was in the kitchen when she sighed and looked at her husband.

"Everyone has congratulated me today about going to Stanford and telling me how wonderful it is except you."

"A part of me does think it's wonderful."

"A part of you?"

"Haley, what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that, whatever it is, we're gonna face it together and you've never been so happy and everything's gonna be okay."

"Haley, I don't want to lie to you. This whole thing scares me to death. ? We're having a baby and we want to go to separate schools," Nathan sighs. "Look, do you want to come with me?"

"To Duke?"

"To the press conference."

"I can't. I can't do that right now."

Nathan shakes his head and starts towards the door.

"You know what Nathan. It is really not about what schools we go to or what dreams we have because whatever you want, I want that for you."

"You're not going to make me feel guilty about this. You're not."

**-Changes-**

Haley walks into Brooke's apartment with a sad look on her face. Sophia and Brooke had been coloring on the floor.

"Auntie Haley!" Sophia shouts as she runs up to her aunt.

Haley smiles at her niece and hugs her tightly, or as best as she could for being six months pregnant.

"Nathan's going to Duke."

Brooke nods her head and gets up from the floor.

**-Changes-**

Jake closed his phone after getting off with the Detective. He and Peyton had just arrived for Nathan's press conference.

"They got him," Jake says with a smile. "They want me to go down and talk with the detectives some more. Are you going to be okay?"

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, just come to my house after okay?"

Jake nods his head.

"You bet you," Jake says before kissing Peyton soundly. "I'll see you soon."

**-Changes-**

Brooke, Haley, and Sophia were cuddled onto the couch and watching the TV. Nathan's press conference was about to start.

"_I'd like to present a young man with an enormously bright future, Nathan Scott."_

When Nathan appeared on the screen Sophia grinned and clapped her hands.

"Uncle Nathan."

"_As many of you know, I called this press conference today to announce where I plan to play basketball in college. I've had a lot of great offers, but it's always been my dream to play at Duke University. So, that's where I plan to go. But today I learned that my wife, Haley got a full ride to Stanford. She's also pregnant with our child. And while it's an absolute honor to be recruited by Duke University, I guess what I have to say to you today is this. Where I play basketball, if I play basketball is no longer a decision for me to make alone. It's a decision that I'll make with my wife and my family's best interest at heart. And when I do, I'll let you all know."_

Haley and Brooke had tears in their eyes. Sophia was confused.

"_And my wife couldn't be here today, so I just wanted to say one thing to her. Haley, no matter what happens, we'll face it together. But I promise you, I've never been happier. Everything's gonna be okay. I love you. Thank-you."_

"I love you, too," Haley whispers as she wipes her eyes.

"Me too," Sophia says with a smile. She knew those words.

**-Changes-**

Jake and Detective Wilcox walked down the hall.

"That number you gave us led us right to him."

"Yeah, I'm just glad he's not out there."

Jake looks in the window.

"That's not him."

"Son, that's Derek Sommers from St. Flora, North Carolina. Same phone number as the one in the letter you gave us."

"That's not him," Jake says in a serious tone. Jake's eyes widen. "Peyton!"

**-Changes-**

Peyton arrives home from the press conference when her cell phone rings.

"Hey."

"_They got the wrong guy."_

"What?"

"_Derek. He's still out there. Don't go home."_

Peyton turns around and Derek is leaning against the car. She gasps.

"Hey, Jake. I gotta go. I just got home and my dad's waiting for me, plus Derek's here."

"_No-no-no-no! Wait! Didn't you hear me?"_

Peyton hangs up the phone.

"Hey, Derek, look, you know what, I told you my dad's home now," Peyton says as she fiddles with her keys.

"No, he's not."

Peyton runs up to her front door.

"I locked it Peyton. Peyton!"

Derek grabs Peyton's shoulders.

"Don't you know how much I love you?" Derek says as he nuzzles into Peyton's cheek.

"Oh, god, Look, look, Derek," Peyton says as she slowly pulls out a spray. Peyton sprays him and Derek groans in pain. Peyton unlocks her door quickly and locks it from the inside.

"That wasn't very nice, Peyton."

Peyton runs to her house phone.

"You better get out of here. I'm calling the cops."

"I don't think so," Derek says as he looks in the side window by the front door. "You see, you dropped your cell phone on the porch and the house line, well, it's dead."

"Leave me alone!"

Derek punches in the window and Peyton screams. Derek makes his way inside the house. Peyton quickly runs upstairs. Peyton makes it to her room and Slams the door shut. While Derek is pounding on the door, Peyton looks around the room and notices all the pictures of her hung up, everywhere.

"Don't you know we're supposed to be together?"

Peyton is trying to get her window open, but nothings working. Peyton screams when Derek gets the door open.

"Don't cry, Peyton. I'm here now. I came here for you," Derek says in a haze as he pulls out his tazer.

Jake comes barreling into the room and slams Derek into the ground. Jake punches Derek in the face.

"Run, Peyton!" Jake yells as he continues to punch Derek. Derek grabs a hold of his throat and tasers him in the neck.

"Jake!" Peyton yells when Jake falls to the ground. Peyton slams her lamp against Derek who had been leaning over Jake. Peyton runs to make her escape, but she gets as far as the hall way before Derek gets her. Derek maneuvers a crying Peyton to the door ham and grabs her chin.

"I watched you, Peyton. I listened to you. Everything that you showed me on your webcam. The things that you shared with me on-line. You were talking to me," Derek nuzzles against Peyton's cheek again. "I know you were."

Derek licks Peyton's top lip. Peyton bites Derek's thumb. Derek groans. He head butts Peyton to her bed. She lands on her back. Derek grabs her wrists, but before he can do anything, the real Derek slams fake Derek against Peyton's albums and Peyton gets off her bed.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her brother bitch! Who the hell are you?"

The two men struggled against each other until their positions were reversed. Fake Derek tries to knee Derek in the balls, but Real Derek protects himself until fake Derek slams him to the ground. Fake Derek picks up the taser from the ground.

"It's been real good meeting you."

Both Jake and real Derek start to get off of the floor.

"But there' sonly room for one guy in Peyton's life…"

"No way," Jake says getting his bearings straight.

Jake and real Derek charge at Fake Derek and pushes him out the window. Peyton gets up from her spot on the floor. She cries when she sees fake Derek lying in the grass.

"Hey, Hey, it's okay I'm here. It's okay," Jake says as he wraps Peyton in his arms.

"Who are you?" Peyton asks the man standing next to her.

"I guess I'm your brother."

**-Changes-**

Nathan walked into his home and was happy that Haley was there.

"I watched the press conference at Brooke's. Sophia was excited when she saw you on the television."

Nathan gives Haley a genuine smile.

"Apparently we have some decisions to make because I don't think I can be away from you or our son or daughter for an extended period of time."

Haley nods her head.

"I can't either."

Nathan walks to his wife and gently places his arms around her.

"Haley, we will figure this out. I mean you still haven't heard from Duke yet and I haven't heard from Stanford. We still have time."

**-Changes-**

Lucas had arrived home shortly after Nathan's press conference finished. He had gotten home just in time for dinner. He and his family had eaten and where currently in the living room watching a movie. Sophia was cuddled up next to her father and Brooke was on the other side of him.

Brooke had been surprised when Lucas suggested they watch a movie because it had already hit a little after eight and Sophia was in bed by eight every night.

Halfway through the movie, Sophia had started getting sleepy. By the end of the movie, Sophia had fallen asleep. Brooke turned the movie off and looked at her daughter sleeping in her husband's arms.

"Lucas, we shouldn't have put in the movie. We have to get Soph ready for bed now."

Lucas smiled at his wife.

"Brooke, Sophia is easy to wake up. Watch," Lucas says as he demonstrates getting his daughter up.

"Sophia Peyton Scott. You need to wake up, baby girl."

Sophia's eyes slowly open, but then close. Brooke raises an eyebrow. Lucas frowns.

"Sophia, you can't go back to sleep without me reading you a story."

"I want story."

"Then we need you to brush your teeth and get your pj's on and then hop into bed."

Sophia sits up and quickly gets off of the couch and runs to the bathroom. Lucas leans back and yawns as Brooke cuddles into him.

"Sounds like its early bed for us as well," Brooke mentions

"Yeah, I've just been wiped out. I'm sorry I haven't been home as much."

"It's okay. I know you're trying to get back in shape. You are taking your pills, right?"

"Yes pretty girl I am. You don't have to worry about that. I won't ever leave you and Soph like that ever."

"I'm gonna hold you to that Lucas Eugene Scott."

"Please do, Brooke Penelope Scott."

**-Changes-**

"FREEZE!"

The police had swarmed Peyton's house with their guns drawn.

Jake, Peyton and the real Derek walk out of the house.

"It's okay. I live here," Peyton steps forward. "He's right over here."

Peyton points to the ground where fake Derek once was, only he wasn't there.


	45. Season 4 Episode 6: Pictures of Me

**A/N: Um, longest chapter I have written for this story. Not all of it is mine of course, but I did change some aspects in this chapter. I worked really hard to get this chapter to you all as well and I apologize that it has taken some time to come up with this new update. I apologize.**

**Also, there are only four chapters left before this season ends. I will also be taking a break from this story for a bit before I add season 5 so I hope that's okay. If not, oh well. I'm not going to change my mind.**

* * *

"_Do you ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life altering? Is it four years, like High school? One year, an eight-week rock tour? Can your life change in a month or a week or a single day? We're always in a hurry, to grow up, to go places, to get ahead, but when you're young, one hour can change everything."_

Since Peyton's attack a few weeks ago things have been pretty intense for Peyton. She and Derrick her real brother had started to get to know each other and she had a whole band of friends to help her with her problems.

Her emotions had changed every day. She had even been afraid to sleep with the light off, but having Jake and Jenny stay with her had made it all better for her.

Things were slowly starting to return to normal.

In some ways everyone had been haunted by the attack, but with being close friends to everyone they had all started to heal together.

As of right now, Peyton, Jake, Rachel, Mouth, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley entered their class for the day. It was the last class they had and they had been happy that they got to share this class with each other considering it was the only class they all shared together.

"How are we doing this morning, seniors? Anyone wake up with their clothes on from the night before still drunk, but strangely hung over?" The class laughs. "Anyone? Well I guess that was just me. Actually, last night was UNO night at my house and it was a bloodbath, but I care not to discuss it with you right now," Mr. Karl says as he gets up from his chair to begin teaching his class. "So, we won't. But let me ask you guys a question. Does today's class really matter? Or is it just a 50 minute requirement designed to get you a grade so you can go on to college or a job and the rest of you lives? Anyone?"

Brooke speaks up from her spot near the back.

"If we say yes, can we have the grade and go onto the rest of our lives?"

The class laughs as Mr. Karl chuckles.

"Mouth, using one word, describe how your classmates see you."

Mouth looks around and shrugs his shoulders.

"Um, awesome."

The class cheers.

"Really, okay," Mr. Karl moves over to the chalkboard. "Let's say there are five universal terms that describe everyone in high school. Okay, let's say, jock prom queen, geek, loner, and?"

"Slut," Brooke suggests.

Mr. Karl writes "Friendly" on the chalk board.

"Okay, considering that "awesome" isn't a category, Shelly Simon, describe Mouth in one word."

"I don't really know him, but "nice," I guess."

"Nice. I suppose we could file "nice" under "friendly," but since "friendly" doesn't mean "friendly," that would make Mouth a slut. You have four other choices."

Shelly looks at Mouth and then back up at Mr. Karl.

"Geek, I guess."

"Geek. Join the club Mouth. Okay, class. Nathan, five choices."

"Jock."

"Lucas."

"Jock."

"Brooke."

"Prom Queen."

"Rachel."

"Friendly!" the class yells.

"Hey!"

"Peyton."

"Prom Queen."

Peyton looks up to protest.

"Oh, come on. I am so a loner."

"Right. A loner cheerleader who's dating a jock. No offense, but I'm a loner. You're a prom queen." A girl dressed in black says.

"Like it or not, you are who your classmates see you as. But here's the good news. That's going to change soon. Because pretty soon, you're going into the big wide world and you can erase all those labels," Mr. Karl says as he erases the words on the chalk board to emphasize his point. "Now, for some of you, shedding this image is gonna be a great thing. And for some of you, not such a good thing. But what matters is that you know who you really are, and you know how you want the world to see you. Now, you've all been together for what? For four years? Haley, what's Lucas' middle name?"

"Eugene," Haley replies easily. She winces as soon as she says it. "I'm sorry. I'm so…I'm sorry," she apologizes to Lucas.

"Lucas, what's Glenda's last name?"

"I…I don't know. Sorry."

"Okay, everyone on this side of the room, I want you to write your name on a piece of paper and put it in Nathan's hat, okay? Hurry up." Mr. Karl walks to the other side of the room. "Everyone on this side of the room is going to draw a name, and the name that you draw will be the person that you will spend the rest of the class with. Maybe, we'll find out if 50 minutes can matter. Okay, pass the hat around. Haley, who do you got?"

"Mouth," Haley replies with a smile.

"Rachel?"

"Jake," Rachel replies.

"Peyton?"

"Lucas," Peyton replies.

"Laura?"

"Oh, I have Naria."

"Emma?"

"I've got Zack."

"Brooke?"

"Nathan," Brooke replies with ease. She just wanted this day to end so she could go home to her daughter.

"Okay, here's the deal, everyone can pair up. You can leave the classroom, but not the campus. At the door, you'll find a camera. I want each of you, at the end of the class to take a picture of your partner. This picture represents how you see them. That picture is going into the yearbook for the rest of time. Now for some of you this is an opportunity to reinvent yourselves starting today. Okay, everyone grab a camera and get out of here. Oh, and one more thing. With the camera is a list of instructions. At the end of the class, I want you to tell me what you learned about your partner. You have 50 minutes. Go."

**-Changes-**

_**Share something personal.**_

Lucas and Peyton had decided to walk the halls of Tree Hill High. It was the first time since the attack that they really got to hang out one on one. Hopefully this assignment would be good for them as friends.

"What's the first question say?" Peyton asks.

Lucas looks down at the card.

"Share something personal."

"I see Jenny as my daughter sometimes. I love Jake, Lucas, I really do and I love Jenny so much and I can't think about what would've happened if I didn't have them in my life."

"You see yourself as Jenny's mom, Brooke and I are parents and Nathan and Haley are going to be parents. We're a bunch aren't we?"

Mouth and Haley had ventured onto the roof of the school. Mouth had discovered it with Skills one day.

"Okay, so I guess we have to share something personal," Haley says as she looks up at her friend.

"In class I knew I was going to be either classified as nice or geek. I hate being the nice guy. The little brother, the great friend. Just once, I'd like to be a little dangerous, you know? Not so safe."

Haley gives Mouth and understanding grin.

"I get that. I get that more than you know Mouth."

Brooke had brought Nathan into a nearby class room. She really had no idea what something personal she was going to say, but maybe if Nathan went first then maybe she could say what she really wanted to say.

"I never hated Lucas," Nathan admits. "My anger was always because of my father and Lucas was whom I took it out on. I've always likes Lucas. I admired him. He was my older brother. I had always wanted a brother. What about you?"

"I never wanted any siblings," Brooke jokes. "I debated not telling Lucas about Sophia. That's my something personal. I toyed with the idea of leaving Tree Hill and raising her on my own. I know it sounds selfish, but Lucas hurt me after he and Peyton did what they did. I just I was hurt and for one second I thought about ruining Lucas Scott and that makes me a horrible person."

"Brooke it doesn't make you a bad person for thinking that. It really doesn't. I'm sure we've all thought something bad, but our actions change what we think. Did you run away and raise Sophia on your own?" Brooke shakes her head. "No you didn't. You told Lucas about Sophia and now look at you. You two are married. Actions change it all."

"What turned you into an insightful Nathan?" Brooke asks with a smile.

"My wife," Nathan replies with a grin.

Rachel and Jake decide to take a seat in the library.

"So, we have to share something personal and I don't know what to really say," Rachel admits with a sigh.

"It's okay, I can go," Jake says as he takes a seat. "I was right here when everything changed for me."

"What does that mean?"

"I was sitting in this exact seat the moment I was told I was going to be a father. I was just a kid and then in a blink of the eye I wasn't that kid anymore. Something in me changed and I changed for the better."

**-Changes-**

_**Lighten up. Do an impression of a celebrity or famous character.**_

Jake looks up from the card to Rachel and rolls his eyes before doing his impression.

"Screw you guys. I'm going home."

Rachel shakes her head.

"Cartman, seriously."

Jake shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not really good at impressions."

Back on the roof Mouth turns to Haley with a serious expression.

"This is gonna be awesome, baby! He's a diaper dandy, a trifecta magician!"

Haley raises an eyebrow.

"It's Dick Vitale. He's a sports announcer. He's really famous."

Peyton and Lucas were now sitting on the floor in the hallway and Peyton was smiling at Lucas' expression.

"You seem somewhat familiar, love. Have I threatened you before? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

In the classroom, Nathan turned to Brooke with a laugh.

"I like you. Do you like me? I like sexy time explosion."

On the roof Mouth waits for Haley's impression. Haley was standing and placing hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Dawson, I just…I love Pacey."

In the classroom, Brooke was standing in front of Nathan.

"Happy birthday, Mr. President."

In the library Jake and Rachel look around awkwardly.

**-Changes-**

_**Admit something that worries you or you are afraid of.**_

Mouth and Haley were making their way back into the school as Mouth admitted what he was afraid of.

"My feelings for Rachel, I don't think I've ever been in love and I think maybe Rachel is the one I love only I don't know and it scares me."

"Love can be a hard thing Mouth, but what I can tell you is that love is worth a risk and if you think you love Rachel then go for it otherwise you are going to beat yourself over it and wonder what would have happened. Take a risk Mouth, be dangerous."

Brooke and Nathan entered the school gym.

"I've walked into a hundred enemy gyms, thousands of fans screaming at me, taunting me, I never flinched. I'd just take it all and light them up. No fear. But the thought of being a father? It scares the hell out of me.

Brooke and Nathan take a seat on the bleachers.

"When I found out I was pregnant I freaked out. I was scared, but there was a small fraction of a moment where I knew I could do it. Where I knew I could be a mom and that outweighed the thought of me being freaked out and I'd like to think that I'm doing a good job."

Mouth and Haley had ended up in the media center where Mouth constantly worked.

"I love the idea of being a mom, I really do, but I just…I still wanna leave my mark on this world."

"Is that what scares you? Not having a chance to do that?"

Haley nods her head.

"Yeah, a little and clowns. Clowns really scare me."

Rachel stands up from her chair and goes over to the window. She was going to start participating in this assignment.

"I'm afraid that when I grow older and I'm married or doing whatever I will be doing that when it's time for me to start a family that I'll forget my son. I don't want to forget him. I lost him and I'm afraid that one day I'm just going to forget who he was. I'm afraid that I'll lose the memory, the only memories that I have of him."

Brooke lies down on the bleachers and sighs.

"I was worried I wouldn't be enough for anybody. That's what I'm afraid of, not being enough. Not good enough, not smart enough, not pretty enough, not a good mom. I just want to be enough."

Lucas and Peyton stop at Lucas' locker.

"I'm killing two birds with one stone. Something personal and something afraid of," Lucas says as he pulls a stack of papers out of his locker. "This is the first draft of a novel I'm writing. That's the personal part."

"Who knew?" Peyton asks surprised not knowing what else to say.

"No one."

"How come?"

"My first dream was to play professional basketball. I already gave that up. When I found out I was going to be a dad. My dream was to be a good one and I'd like to think that I am. You're holding my next dream. If this thing sucks, it's gonna be kind of hard to find another one."

**-Changes-**

_**What do you want to be in ten years?**_

Jake had moved to stand by the window next to Rachel.

"In ten years I want to be a musician. Hopefully Peyton and I will be married and we have a few kids of our own. What about you?"

"Be an actress or a model. I think I could be good at that, but ten years is a long time. Anything can happen."

Brooke grins at Nathan. She knew where she wanted to be in ten years.

"I want my fashion line to be hugely successful. And I see myself the mother of two instead of a mother of one. Wow. Sophia would be thirteen in ten years. I'd like to have a real relationship with her unlike the one I have with my mother even though she's trying now."

Nathan smiles at his friend. He was happy that things were working out with Brooke and her mom.

"Well, I hope in ten years, Haley's got a bunch of platinum albums, my parents learn how to be good grandparents, and, hopefully, my son or daughter will have a killer crossover dribble."

"Okay, but the question is about you. Where do you plan to be in ten years?" Brooke asks as she sits up.

"I know, but if everybody else's dreams come true then I'll be fine."

"Nate, I think it's great that you take care of Haley and that you're worried about your family, but if you don't start putting yourself first every once in a while and chasing your own dream, then I'm scared you're gonna wake up one day and have to wonder what could've been, like Dan. Don't be haunted like that, Nate."

Lucas and Peyton are walking away from Lucas locker and wandering around the halls again.

"If I don't make it as a writer I can always come back here and coach the Ravens. I mean, Whitey's retiring, my mom's here as is Keith and my brother and sister and besides I love this place. I would want Sophia to grow up here."

"I don't know where I'll be in ten years, but I just hope I'm happy."

Haley looks at Mouth with a smile.

"I've never thought about teaching until now, but I think I could be really happy doing that. When I tutor someone and I watch them get it, like that light goes on it just feels really good."

"I can see you doing that and I can see myself being a sports announcer, hopefully, anyway."

**-Changes-**

_**Tell your partner a secret.**_

Rachel folds her arms across her chest.

"I've never really felt anything with the guys I slept with. When I got my new body, I thought it would change everything. Maybe it did for the boys, not for me."

"Mouth's different though, isn't he?"

Rachel smiles kindly at Jake.

"Yeah he is."

"I want a family with Peyton," Jake admits. "That's what I really want. I think she's my soul mate and I don't want to let her go."

Haley leans back in her chair.

"Sometimes I feel incredibly disconnected. Really uncomfortable in my own skin, or kind of like I don't fit into this world. Like I was born at the wrong time and I don't belong. I just think about my son or daughter and it scares me because I don't ever want him to feel like he doesn't belong. I don't know if my heart could bear that."

"No, he won't feel like that. We've got his back, his family has his back. The kid's not going to have to worry about that."

Brooke stretches her arms above her head.

"I knew my parents never wanted me. I don't like to think about it because then I won't exist, and neither would Sophia, but that's something I've never shared with anybody not even Peyton. I was never wanted."

"I had a small crush on you when we were younger," Nathan admits with a bashful smile. "I think we were eight or nine and all I talked about was Brooke Davis. In my mind I always thought we were going to be together forever, but in reality I like what we have now. I like just being friends and brother and sister in-law or whatever."

Lucas and Peyton make their way into the auditorium.

"I can't whistle," Peyton admits.

Lucas laughs.

"How can you not whistle?"

Peyton tries to whistle, but nothing happens. Lucas laughs.

"That's pathetic."

"I know, right?"

**-Changes-**

The class had quickly come to an end and everyone needed to get their pictures in.

Nathan was shirtless in his picture with his hands spread out wide in front of a Raven in the gym wall. He was holding two basketballs in either hand.

_Brooke: "People think they know Nathan Scott. I know I did, but I discovered something new today. Nathan Scott is a martyr. He's also gonna be a terrific father."_

Brooke's picture was her standing vulnerable in front of a board where an overhead was on and words were written with different labels on them. The words looked like they were written on Brooke herself.

_Nathan: "Today, I spent an hour with Brooke Davis and I learned something, people are gonna label you. It's how you overcome those labels, that's what matters."_

In Mouth's picture, Haley had him put on shades and cross his arms over his chest trying to make him look dangerous.

Haley: "An hour ago, someone called Marvin McFadden nice. He is, but we should've called him dangerous."

In Haley's picture, Mouth had held Haley in his arms as best as he could. Her legs and arms were spread and her head was upside down.

_Mouth: "Over the years I've known Haley James, bookworm, Haley James, sarcastic girl, Haley James Scott, Rock Star, and Haley James Scott, mother-to-be. Today, I got reacquainted with just Haley, my good friend. She's getting heavier, too."_

In Rachel's picture she was barely even in it and what was, was blurry.

_Jake: "I spent the hour with Rachel Gatina and I was surprised to learn that the façade that she puts up is only to not get hurt in the end. I also learned that she really does have a heart and that she isn't perfect. She has flaws just like all of us do."_

In Jake's photo he was sitting in a chair with baby dolls surrounded around him. He had a proud smile on his face.

_Rachel: "I spent the assignment with Jake Jagielski. I can see why people like him. He understood where I was coming from and I also learned that Jake is the perfect family man material."_

In Lucas picture, he was surrounded by books and his hair was messy, but he had a small smile on his face.

_Peyton: "50 minutes ago, I called Lucas Scott a jock, but I was wrong. He's more than one simple word. I guess we all are. Anyway, I learned that Lucas is actually a lot like me. Artistic."_

In Peyton's picture it looked like Peyton was punching the camera.

_Lucas: "I spent the class with Peyton Sawyer. It reminded me what a good friend she is. I also learned that, considering recent history, she's not quite ready for the whole picture thing and I learned that one hour can change everything."_


	46. Season 4 Episode 7: State Championship

**A/N: I wasn't sure how to really write this chapter and I apologize for that. I have combined a few episodes into one chapter so it's probably not written very well. And I'm not really going to go into detail with the state championship game. You can watch the episode for that. I still hope you like it.**

**College started for me today so my updates for my stories won't always be updated on the scheduled time. I'm going to try and update one story a day and hopefully then people will be happy. Today I will be updating this story and next week I'll update Complications of the Heart. (I hope everyone understands what I mean). I have four classes this semester and I'm getting homework in all of them so my time is limited.**

**I don't want any of you to think that I have given up on my stories.**

* * *

"Nathan, I've had to cancel our appointments so many times. I don't want to have to cancel this one as well," Haley says as she comes out of the bathroom. "It's a chance to see if we are going to have a son or a daughter. Don't you want to know that?"

Nathan pulls on his basketball jersey over his head. The Ravens had made it to the State Championship game. They were facing Pontiac and Nathan knew it was going to be a tough game.

"I know Haley, but the game starts at 3 and our appointment is at 2. I don't think we can make it and I don't want to miss this game."

Haley looks at Nathan with a frown.

"Fine, I'll go and see the sex of our baby while you play your precious basketball game," Haley says before storming out of the apartment.

Nathan sighs and takes a seat on the couch. He knew he had just screwed up.

**-Changes-**

"My little girl looks adorable in that jersey," Brooke gushes as Lucas walks out of Sophia's room with Sophia in his arms.

"I would agree as well," Lucas says as he places Sophia on the floor.

"Momma, I've got a jersey like daddy," Sophia says with a grin.

Sophia's little Raven's jersey had her father's number on it, number 3.

Brooke places a kiss to Sophia's head and smiles.

"I see that sweetie. Are you ready to cheer with momma and aunt Peyton and Aunt Haley today?"

Sophia nods her head and bounces on her feet in excitement.

"Let's go, let's go."

Brooke and Lucas chuckle at their daughter's antics.

"Okay, let's go."

**-Changes-**

"I need you to lie down on the table Mrs. Scott and lift up your shirt please."

Haley sighs and does as she is told. The game started in half an hour and she was running late. Nathan wasn't there and she was mad about that, but he wasn't going to ruin her fun on finding out about their baby.

"Is your husband going to be joining us?" the doctor asks unsure considering Haley had come in by herself.

"Um, no," Haley says as the doctor places the wand on her stomach and moves it around. The jelly was cold, but Haley didn't care. She wanted to hear her son or daughter's heartbeat.

The door opens quickly.

"Sorry I'm late," Nathan says out of breath. "I couldn't find a spot."

The doctor smiles at Nathan.

"You're just in time Mr. Scott; we were just about to listen to your baby's heartbeat."

Nathan goes over to his wife's side and holds her hand.

"You came?"

"Our family trumps any basketball game even if it is the state championship."

The doctor smiles at the married couple.

"Are you both ready?"

Nathan kisses Haley quickly and turns to the Doctor.

"Go ahead Doc."

**-Changes-**

It was a slow start to the state championship with the Ravens barely holding on, but after the start of the second half things had improved greatly. Haley and Nathan had managed to make it right before Nathan had to go on the court.

Now the Ravens held a pretty good lead and there was only ten minutes left of the game. Lucas had only played for twelve minutes. Right now he was sitting on the sidelines watching his brother play the best game of his life. He played as if he was playing for somebody.

On the sidelines the cheerleaders were cheering and even Sophia had pom poms in her hand and she was jumping up and down. Brooke smiled at her proudly. She was a cheerleader in the making.

"Momma, I want daddy to play."

Brooke stopped cheering and looked down at her daughter.

"Your daddy will play again sweetie in a few minutes."

Brooke took a glance at Haley who was smiling at them with happiness.

"Are you ready for this Haley? Being mom to a little boy or girl."

"It's a boy," Haley whispers.

"What?" Brooke asks in excitement. "I'm getting a nephew!"

The cheerleaders all stop cheering and crowd around Haley to celebrate the news. Sophia was bored so she ran down the side of the gym and walked up to Mouth who was detailing the game on the podcast.

Mouth looks at the girl and smiles. He pulls out a chair for her to join him and Gigi.

"We have a special guest with us here tonight. The Ravens, shooting guard, Lucas Scott's daughter Sophia is with us. How are you little lady?"

Sophia ducked her head shyly.

"It's okay to talk Sophia," Gigi says with a smile.

Sophia sits up in her chair.

"Daddy's the best," Sophia announces with a grin.

"And there you have it, Sophia Scott tells us all."

**-Changes-**

There were only three minutes left in the game and Lucas was called off the bench. Sophia had run back to her momma and Nathan and Lucas huddled up with the rest of the team.

"Let's make this the best game ever," Nathan says with a smile. "We've played hard and we came here to win so let's win. I want to be able to tell my son what a great game we played."

Lucas looked at his brother with a smile. He was getting a nephew.

"Alright boys, you heard what Nathan says. Let's play the best game of our lives," Jake says with a grin.

Three minutes later, Lucas threw up the game winning shot.

The Ravens had won the state championship.

**-Changes-**

Two days later and the town was still reeling from the game. Nathan had proposed to having a party at his dad's house considering it was the biggest place and everyone was excited about the fact. Karen and Keith had agreed to watch Sophia for the night and Jenny was staying with Jake's parents.

The party was in full swing as expected with a Ravens party. Everyone was gathered around playing random drinking games, some were talking to friends and others were making out.

Tim was going through Nathan's old videotapes and was looking for something to watch. Tim finds a home video of Nathan's games and pops it into the VCR.

It started with Nathan at a high school game and then went to Nathan playing outside the house with Peyton watching.

"_That's my baby."_

Jake glances at Peyton who shakes her head with a smile.

Then something comes on that no one had expected. Nathan and a brown haired girl were in the beginning stages of having sex. Nathan was shirtless and so was the brown haired girl.

All eyes turned to Nathan and Brooke who were standing next to each other in shock.

Haley looked at her husband in anger.

Peyton walked up to her friend and popped her one in the face considering the time that the video appeared to be made was three and half years ago, when Peyton was dating Nathan.

The crowd had not uttered a word.

Lucas was just standing by Haley and only one thing was going through his mind and it was major.

Was Sophia his daughter or was she Nathan's?


	47. Season 4 Episode 8: Prom at Hater High

**A/N: This chapter will include Prom so I know a lot of you wanted to see the Peyton and Ian thing so I'm going to write it, but it isn't my main focus so I will include smaller scenes and then just focus at the actual prom. I'm not sure how prom goes considering I skipped mine, but hopefully this chapter works out well.**

**So sorry it took so long to update, but I had to re-watch the episode to get my mind straight.**

* * *

The party slowly winded down. Everyone had left after the video was played, but nobody asked any questions. Brooke was looking at her husband who looked like he was going to faint.

"Lucas, sit down," Haley orders as she sees him sway lightly.

Lucas does as he is told and stares at the floor.

"Nathan and I were together Brooke! We were dating and you decide to have sex with him and then shortly thereafter enter a sexual relationship with his brother. What kind of person does that?" Peyton asks in outrage. "I mean I don't want to think you trapped him into something, but is Sophia really his."

Haley looks at her husband who like Lucas was just staring at the ground. That had never crossed his mind. He never thought that Sophia was biologically his. Could it even be a possibility?"

Brooke turned to face her friend.

"I was not a good person back then alright. I was drunk and he was convenient, but don't you dare tell me that you think I would trap Lucas into something like that."

"I hate to say it," Lucas says after he coughs. "But she does have a point. Before I thought I had nothing to worry about, but that video proved it wrong. Is Sophia mine?"

Brooke ran up to Lucas and kneeled beside him. She could see tears forming in Lucas' eyes and she felt bad that she caused them.

"Of course she is. Sophia is your little girl. I've made plenty of mistakes in my past, but that was not one of them. You are her father and if you need medical results to prove it then so be it. We'll pay for a DNA test, but I am one hundred percent sure that our little girl is in fact ours and not Nathan and I's."

"I just want to go home," Lucas mutters before standing up from the couch and walking out the front door not caring that his wife was crying on the floor. He really needed his baby girl.

Once Lucas leaves, Nathan looks up at his wife.

"I was drunk and it was stupid. I never believed that Sophia was mine. She doesn't even look like me."

Haley shakes her head.

"I don't want to hear it. I just want to get some sleep. We have our high school prom tomorrow, let's just worry about that."

Haley walks out of the room and heads up to the bedroom that she and Nathan were going to sleep in. They didn't want to head to the apartment.

"Peyton let's get you home," Jake says in a tired tone. He just wanted this day to end.

Peyton just follows Jake out the door. She didn't want to talk to Brooke anymore.

**-Changes-**

Brooke locks the front door to the apartment and makes her way into Sophia's room. She knew her husband was going to be in there after this emotion filled day. Brooke saw Lucas sitting in the chair with Sophia cuddled up asleep on his chest. Lucas' eyes were on Sophia's breathing.

"I know she's mine," Lucas whispers when he hears his wife enter the room. "But there was a split second where I didn't and it scared the hell out of me. She's the perfect mixture of you and me. The thought of her not being mine breaks my heart," Lucas gets up from the chair and tucks his daughter into bed. "I just don't like the doubt in my mind is all."

"She's yours," Brooke says in a stern tone. "I would never be the kind of person to trap someone into something as taking care of a child."

Lucas nods his head and wraps his arms around his wife.

"Let's go to bed. Prom is tomorrow."

Brooke groans.

"I'm so not looking forward to it."

**-Changes-**

The gang all gathered around the table watching their classmates dance with their dates. Mouth and Rachel were standing close together as well as Haley and Nathan. Brooke and Lucas were lovingly smiling at each other. That's when they noticed that Jake had walked in all by himself.

"Where's Peyton?" Brooke asks.

Jake shrugs his shoulders.

"I went to pick her up, but she didn't answer the door. It's okay though. Yesterday, she told me she didn't want to go to Prom, but I had to try."

"Peyton and I have been dreaming about Prom since we were kids," Brooke explains.

"Maybe she's still hurt," Nathan states. "I apologized to her earlier, but she was kind of mean. I just took at as normal Peyton attitude."

Brooke turns to her husband with a sweet smile.

"I need to borrow the car."

Lucas raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I want to check on Peyton and see if I can get her to come. She's my best friend Luke. I don't want to lose her to something that happened in the past that I can't change."

Lucas pulled out his keys and handed them to his wife.

"If there is any trouble, just call me, but hurry back. I would like to dance with my wife at Prom at some point."

"Thank you husband," Brooke says before brushing her lips over Lucas' and quickly hurrying out of the gym.

"Are you sure putting Peyton and Brooke in the same room is going to be okay?" Rachel questions. Rachel looks at the looks she is getting and snorts. "Oh come on you all were thinking it. I just had the balls to say it."

**-Changes-**

It didn't take long for Brooke to reach Peyton's house. She knew that her friend was there because her car was in the driveway. Brooke had searched everywhere in the house calling her name. Brooke approached the basement stairs and sighed. The door was open, but she didn't really want to go down there.

"Hide in your creepy basement because you know I hate it. Too bad. I'm coming down anyway."

Brooke walks down the stairs and doesn't notice that fake Derek is hiding beneath them. Brooke turns the corner and sees Peyton strapped to a chair.

"Oh my god."

Brooke screams when she gets grabbed from behind.

"Well, well, if it isn't Brooke Davis or should I say Brooke Scott?"

"Get off me!"

Fake Derek shakes his head.

"I'd cooperate Brooke unless you want your daughter to grow up without her mommy."

Peyton screams her name from behind the cloth stuck in her mouth. Fake Derek chokes Brooke harder.

**-Changes-**

"How has your night been so far?" Mouth asks his date with a smile. He and Rachel decided to ditch the dance floor and to walk around the school.

"Not to sound corny, but this is better than I imagined. It's like my world is better now that you are in. I don't feel so hurt anymore."

"I'm glad I could help. I really like you Rachel and I'm glad that you took a shot with me."

Rachel stopped Mouth from walking away. She leans down and kisses him softly.

"The night isn't over yet," Rachel says with a grin.

**-Changes-**

Fake Derek ties Brooke into a chair next to Peyton.

"It's a good thing I brought extra rope."

"Untie me you freak!" Brooke demands after she manages to get the cloth that fake Derek had shoved in her mouth.

"Figures you'd be good with your mouth," Fake Derek comments.

Fake Derek walks over to Peyton and removes the cloth from Peyton's mouth.

"No one is going to hear you."

Peyton and Brooke both scream.

"HELP!"

"You know Peyton? You really shouldn't play your music so loud!"

Fake Derek turns on the music as loud as it goes. Brooke and Peyton continue to scream for help.

**-Changes-**

Haley yawned in her seat while watching her husband getting her something to drink. The closer it got to her due date the more tired she seemed. She just wanted her son to be born.

Nathan kisses Haley softly and hands her a drink.

"It's punch."

Haley takes a sip and grimaces.

"Oh, honey, that isn't punch."

A random kid comes up to the table.

"I know isn't it great? I spiked the punch."

Nathan looked at the teen in anger.

"You spiked the punch, my wife is pregnant you idiot," Nathan says as he grabs the kid.

"Dude, its prom."

Nathan lets go of the kid's shirt and sighs in frustration. He turns to his wife.

"Yeah Nathan, its prom."

**-Changes-**

Brooke and Peyton manage to get away because Peyton played into Fake Derek's hands. She pretended to like him in order to get him to trust her and when he did she stabbed him before untying Brooke and running upstairs before Brooke had a chance to get fully free. Derek follows Peyton.

Derek follows Peyton upstairs where Peyton hides in her room. Derek slams on the door.

"Open the door Peyton! You already know I can break it down."

Derek tires the knob and is surprised that it's unlocked. Derek opens the door and looks around the dark room.

"You forgot to lock it."

"I didn't forget," Peyton says as she comes from behind the door. She tasers Derek in the neck.

"Doesn't feel too good does it? I'm not going to run from you anymore Derek," Peyton says as she watches him fall to the ground. "I'm not gonna run anymore period. Now get up!"

Peyton was wearing boxing gloves and holding the out in front of her getting ready to fight. Derek stands up. Peyton punches him a few times and knocks him on the ground. Derek laughs.

"You've been training," Derek says as he barely gets up from the floor.

"That's right," Peyton responds. "With my real brother. He taught me this," Peyton says as she punches him in the gut and then in the face causing Derek to hit the wall and slide down to the ground.

Peyton bends down to him.

"Now that was for making me afraid to sleep at night, you creepy hair-smelling son of a bitch!" she yells as she prepares to swing.

Derek stops her and grabs her by the throat as he stands up. Derek head butts her to the bed. Peyton cries out and falls onto her back. Derek rips her dress and loosens his tie as he climbs on top of her.

"Did you really think that you could beat me?" Derek asks as he grabs onto Peyton's wrists while she cries. "A girl, huh?"

"How about two girls?" Brooke asks as she hits Derek on the back with an object. Derek pushes Brooke to the ground and Peyton jumps on his back.

"Peyton, what do I do?"

"Just kick him!"

The girls end up brining their fight into the hallway and towards the stairs. Brooke kneels by the stairs after Derek pushes her.

"Peyton, eighth grade cheer camp."

Peyton kicks Derek and he falls over Brooke and down the stairs. The girls slowly retreat down the stairs step by step.

"I hated the bottom of that pyramid," Brooke complains out of breath.

"Yeah I know. You bitched about it all summer."

Brooke grabs onto Peyton's arm.

"Peyton be careful. He's gonna lunge. They always lunge."

Derek starts to lunge, but Peyton kicks him back to the wall at the end of the stairs.

"I'm gonna call 911."

"Brooke, wait," Peyton pleads. "Give me five minutes."

Brooke nods her head and retreats the rest of the way down the stairs while Peyton kicks Derek, over and over again

**-Changes-**

Lucas takes a seat next to Jake. He knew how Jake was feeling. His date was missing too and on top of all of that he was missing his little girl which he assumes that Jake was as well.

"This prom sucks," Jake comments. "I miss Peyton."

"I miss Brooke and truthfully I never thought that prom was such a big deal. And I honestly don't know how long it's going to take for Brooke to get Peyton. They could be fighting each other right now."

Jake raises an eyebrow.

"There's nothing worse than that right?"

**-Changes-**

Derek is pulled away in a stretcher and Peyton and Brooke are sitting on the steps wrapped in blankets.

"The moment he mentioned my daughter, my heart just froze."

Peyton looks to her friend.

"Yeah, but he was just doing it to scare you. Now he is going to be in jail for a very long time."

"You saved me," Peyton comments after a few minutes of silence.

"You saved me, too and Sophia doesn't have to grow up not knowing her mother."

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"It sucks when you grow up without a mother."

"I guess now its hoes over psychos."

Peyton chuckles and they fist bump each other. Peyton lays her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"So, where do we go from here?" Brooke questions.

"Prom."

Brooke laughs.

"Okay."

**-Changes-**

Jake and Lucas look towards the front of the gym and frown. They saw their significant others appearance and had no idea what was going on. They were just speechless.

"Are you ready for this Brooke Scott?"

Brooke locks arms with Peyton.

"Welcome to prom P. Sawyer."

The girls walk forward as Bevin takes a stand upstage to get ready for an announcement.

"Attention everyone, gather around the stage. It's time to announce our prom queen. The envelope please…All right. And this year's prom queen. Brooke Scott!"

Brooke looks surprised and everyone claps for her not caring what she looks like. It was a great ending from the start of a horrific night.


	48. Season 4 Episode 9: Graduation Day

**A/N: This took longer than I expected and honestly I was working on it the last few weeks and this is all I can come up with so I apologize if it isn't good. There is only one more chapter left for this part and it will be a long while before I start the next part. Or I could end it the next chapter, I'm just not sure. However I am setting things up for a possible fifth part. I just haven't made up my mind. Maybe all of you can encourage me.**

* * *

"We're graduating tomorrow," Brooke says to her husband as she cleans out her locker. Seniors had been free of class for the last few weeks, but this was the only opportunity for her to clean out her locker.

"I'm happy about it. New York is going to be great. I'm gonna miss our family and friends but this is a good opportunity for us and for you."

Brooke closed her locker and faced her husband.

"I can't believe my mom managed to pull it off. I'm going to be a fashion designer."

"New York is a good place to try and get my book published," Lucas says nonchalantly. The only person that knew he had written a book was Peyton.

"What book?"

"My book," Lucas replies with a grin as he grabs his wife's hand and starts dragging her down the hallway.

"When did you write a book and why am I just finding out now?"

"I've had some free time," Lucas replies simply.

Brooke just scoffs.

**-Changes-**

"Do you think Nathan would find this weird?"

Dan looks away from the road and glances at his wife for a second before his eyes go back to the road.

"Deb, he doesn't know, but that doesn't mean he won't be happy. I've been a bitter man for the better part of my marriage and I've been working on that this past year."

"You aren't the only one who has been working on things. I just left and I think it might have hurt Nathan."

Dan grabs onto his wife's hand and squeezes it.

"Everything will be fine besides you have a lot of people to meet."

Deb smiles. Over the months Dan has filled her in on the happenings of Tree Hill. Every so often he got calls from his brother and his two sons about things in their life. He was excited to catch up with all of them.

"Karen and Keith have twins. A boy and a girl, Levi and Lily. Lucas and Brooke have Sophia, but you knew that and then Haley and our son are expecting and judging by Nathan's last phone call it could be at anytime."

"Dan our son is going to be a father."

Dan chuckles and nods his head.

"Both of my sons are fathers. How do you think I feel?"

When Dan drives past the welcome to Tree Hill sign, Deb speaks up again.

"When should we tell Nathan our news?"

"Deb, we haven't gotten approved yet. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I know, but I can't help it. A little girl, Dan. We could get a little girl."

**-Changes-**

"Dan is coming back home," Nathan says as he walks into his brother's apartment.

Brooke, Sophia, and Lucas were eating lunch at the table. Lucas swallows his food before speaking.

"Is he just here for graduation or is it a more permanent situation?"

"I think it's permanent."

"Hi, Uncle Nathan," Sophia greets with a smile.

Nathan grins at her and takes a seat in the empty chair at the table.

"Hey Soph," Nathan greets.

Sophia continues to eat and Nathan continues his conversation with Brooke and Lucas.

"But here is the real kicker, my mom is with him."

"Wow, I didn't expect that," Brooke says as she stands up from the table to bring her dishes to the sink. Brooke looks at her daughter and sighs. Sophia wasn't really eating her pancakes anymore instead her fingers were playing in the syrup.

"Alright, baby that's enough. I think it's time for you to take a bath."

"I don't want to take a bath. I want to play."

"Sophia, if you take a bath I'll play with you."

Sophia gasps in excitement.

"Can we play princess?"

Lucas and Brooke bit back the laughter after seeing Nathan's worried look.

"Um…okay," Nathan says hesitantly.

Sophia smiles and hurriedly gets out of her chair leaving stickiness everywhere.

"Hurry momma, hurry. I gots to get my bath so I can play princess."

Brooke laughs as she watches her daughter run into the bathroom.

"I'm coming baby," Brooke says before taking Lucas' plate, bringing it to the sink and giving him a kiss before hurrying to the bathroom leaving her husband and brother in law to talk.

Lucas laughs at Nathan's face.

"You'll be her prince so don't worry so much."

Nathan gives a sigh of relief.

"Have you seen Dan yet?"

"No, but we've seen him change or at least start to change before he left and my mom gave him another chance."

Lucas nods his head in understanding.

"For the longest time, Dan was a horrible man, but he treated my daughter with respect and I saw a small change. Maybe having Dan back won't be so bad."

**-Changes-**

"You two look great," Karen gushes as she sees her son and daughter in law in their cap and gown. Lily was in her arms and Sophia was standing by her.

"You're pretty momma."

Brooke grins down at her daughter.

"Thank you baby. You're gonna be good for Grandma Karen and Grandpa Keith right?"

Sophia nods her head.

"We are gonna sit b grandpa Dan and Deb."

Lucas kneels down next to his daughter.

"We will see you in a bit baby. Daddy loves you."

Sophia kisses her dad and momma on the cheek.

"I'll see you after the ceremony son."

Lucas stands up and nods his head. Karen and the kids walk away to get in their seats for the ceremony. Lucas turns to his wife.

"Are you ready for this?"

Brooke nods her head.

"I didn't see my mom out there," Brooke says sadly. "She said she was going to be here."

Lucas wraps his wife in his arms.

"She might be running a little late. Come on we have to line up."

**-Changes-**

"I'm glad you two have settled your differences," Keith says with a smile as he holds Levi. "It's good that things are good between everyone."

Deb smiles graciously at Keith.

"We're happy too. Things have been good between us. We've had our fights, but things are good like I said. I think we managed to settle our issues once Dan gave up on his feelings for Karen."

Dan looks at Keith who nods at him.

"It's good though. I mean look you brother, you have two kids, and you adopted mine. Things are working well for you."

Karen approaches the group with a smile.

"Look who I found."

Everyone looks at Victoria with hesitance in their eyes. None of them were sure what to make of Victoria, but if Brooke was willing to give her a second chance then they were as well.

"The traffic is horrible," Victoria complains as she takes a seat and pulling her granddaughter onto her lap. "I'm just glad I didn't miss anything."

**-Changes-**

"So, without further ado I give you Tree Hill High's graduating class, Chase Adams, Beverley Betker. Andrew Casey…"

"Brooke Davis."

Brooke walks up to the podium and grabs her diploma. She smiles at a very pregnant Haley before turning to the crowd. She spots her mom and tears come to her eyes. She had actually showed up. Brooke walks back down and heads to her seat.

"Rachel Gatina."

The principal keeps listing off names and the teens were getting restless.

"JakeJagielski."

Jake grabs his diploma and smiles at his parents and daughter from the stage.

"Marvin McFadden."

The teens in the crowd holler and clap for their friend. Rachel blows him a kiss from her seat. Mouth blushes and grabs his diploma as the principal continues to rattle off names.

"Bevin Mirskey."

"Peyton Sawyer."

To Peyton it didn't matter that her father wasn't there or her brother. She had a whole cheering section for her and it made her happy that people outside of her family cared.

"Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiled at his family after he received his diploma. Lucas spotted his daughter sitting on Victoria's lap and she was clapping with a big smile on her face.

"Nathan Scott."

Nathan spotted the huge smiles on his parent's faces. He had mixed feelings about his parents being together again, but he was happy for them.

"Antwon Taylor."

"Shannon Wang."

"Tony Zuckerbee."

"And finally, this years class valedictorian, Haley James Scott."

Haley stands up to the podium with a huge smile on her face. This was it. She was going to deliver the speech she has been working on for weeks.

"Distinguished guests, parents, and this year's graduating class. My best friend reminded of a quote by William Shakespeare that seems appropriate."

Lucas smiles up at Haley the moment she begins to say the quote.

"There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads onto fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound up in sorrows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves or lose our ventures." I think that what that quote means is that life is short, and opportunities are rare, and we have to be vigilant in protecting them, and not only the opportunities to succeed, but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment in the world, and to live, because life doesn't owe us anything. As a matter of fact, I think that we owe something to the world and if we can just believe that."

Haley pauses and starts to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I have more but I think I'm having my baby."

Nathan stands up from his seat with a look of surprise. Haley smiles and shrugs her shoulders.


	49. Season 4 Episode 10: Season Finale

**A/N: At this concludes part 4 of this story…I am going to take a break for awhile considering I have four stories in my mind that I have not started, but I have started planning. I kind of wrote this last chapter to sort of set up for things to happen if another part is to be written. I am not saying there will be, but I'm also not saying that I'm not either.**

**Maybe you all can convince me to keep this story going. (And if I do there will only be one to two more parts and that's it. So I'd only go to season 6).**

* * *

The entire Scott clan was at the hospital waiting for the new addition to make an appearance. Jake, Jenny and Peyton had stayed for an hour, but then they had to get going. Sophia was sitting on her grandmother's lap next to Brooke who was leaning her head on Victoria's shoulder. Lucas was currently in the bathroom. Deb and Karen were sitting next to each other. Deb was holding Lily and Karen were holding Levi. Dan and Keith were in the hospital cafeteria.

"This is taking forever," Brooke complains.

"I had to wait thirty-six hours until you would come," Victoria throws at her daughter.

"Six for Lucas and three for Lily and Levi," Karen states with a smile.

"Four for Nathan."

"Sophia was an hour, but still it's been two already."

"The time will come Brooke, you have to be patient."

"I don't want to be patient mom. I want to meet my god son," Brooke whines.

"No whine, momma," Sophia scolds.

Brooke sinks lower in her chair when she hears the adults around her laugh.

**-Changes-**

"Are you and Deb back for good?" Keith asks his younger brother before taking a sip of his soda.

Dan gives his brother a genuine smile.

"It's hard work, but we're getting there. Deb and I have to stay here. We are waiting the approval for adoption."

Keith looks at his brother in surprise.

"What made you want to do that?"

"Deb and I realized that our marriage started to fall apart after the miscarriage."

"What miscarriage?" Keith asks totally stumped at what his brother Danny was saying.

"Nathan was six. Deb was four months and we were happy and then she lost the baby and we found out that she couldn't conceive again and our marriage fell apart from there. We just never tried to fix it until now 12 years later."

"I hope everything works out for you Danny. I really mean that. I guess since you told me about your news that I should tell you mine," Dan raises an eyebrow. "I bought a boat. Karen, Lily and Levi are going to stay in the boat and just sail around the world. With Lucas graduating and moving off to New York we figure we might as well do something we have been talking about for awhile."

"What are you going to do with your shop?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could take it over. I could become more of a silent partner, that way I still own half of the business or rather just one percent more than you," Keith says with a grin.

"We've all come a long way haven't we?" Dan asks.

Keith nods his head.

"Yeah, we have Danny. We should head back to the waiting room to see if your grandson has been born yet."

**-Changes-**

"You did so good baby," Nathan says with a smile as he sees his wife hold his son.

"He's beautiful," Haley says with a sniffle. "You need to go tell everyone that the newest Scott member has arrived."

"I will just not yet. I just want to look at our son."

Haley looks down at the baby in her arms with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to the world James Lucas Scott."

**-Changes-**

**Two Weeks Later**

"I never would have thought my mom was going to leave Tree Hill," Lucas states out loud in Haley and Nathan's apartment.

"My parents are adopting. I never saw that coming at all."

Brooke looks over at Nathan.

"How soon is that happening?" Brooke asks intrigued. This kid was going to be her sister or brother in law.

"My mom and dad went to go pick her up."

Haley smiles.

"You're going to have a sister."

Nathan nods his head.

"Looks like it and get this. She's no baby. Apparently this kid is like ten years old."

"Does that really matter Nathan?" Lucas asks. "I mean it sounds like Deb and Dan are going to adopt this girl meaning she is going to be family, plus who knows what her home life was before."

"I know. It's just different and it kind of sucks. We are all leaving at the end of the summer. There's not a whole lot of bonding left to do, almost two months and that's it."

"We all have to make the best of it," Haley says.

"I agree with Haley. This girl is family and we have to welcome her as such plus I think Sophia will get a kick out of it."

Lucas looks down at his watch and sighs.

"I've got to go guys. I have to help my mom with a few financial things about the house and stuff. I'll be back soon."

"We're all meeting at the river court later man. Our parents are going to watch our kids. It's like one last get together before we all go our ways."

**-Changes-**

Dan looks in the rearview mirror of his car and watched as ten year old, Samantha Walker looked out the window. Dan could tell she was nervous. Dan glanced at his wife and could tell she was nervous. He was relatively calm. He never thought he would be a father to a girl, but the idea of being one now was amazing. He could tell that the look in Sam's eyes that she had been through a lot.

"You don't have to be nervous Sam. Everyone is excited to meet you. Our son Nathan and my son, Lucas have been excited about it."

Sam turned from the window and furrowed her eyebrow.

"Then who is Sophia and James. You said too many names and I can't remember."

Deb smiles and turns in her seat slightly.

"Nathan and Haley are married and Haley just had her baby, his name is James. Lucas is married to Brooke and they have a three year old daughter, Sophia."

Sam just nods her head and goes back to looking out the window.

"Are you going to give me away like all the others?" Sam asks innocently.

Dan looks at Deb who shakes her head.

"No, Sam, we're not. We're going to be a family," Dan says adamantly.

**-Changes-**

"How did our lives change so much in the last three years?" Peyton asks as she takes a seat at the picnic table near her friends. Rachel was leaning on Mouth's side. Nathan was standing and his arms were around his wife. Brooke was sitting next to Peyton and Lucas had his hands on his wife's shoulders. Jake was standing by the table.

"You mean with half of our group married and already parents?" Brooke asks.

Peyton chuckles and nods her head.

"Obviously we all found love," Brooke says as she smiles at all her friends. "We added some members to our family, Jamie and Sam, Levi and Lily, but we all know that this bond we have with each other is going to last a very long time."

"I agree with Brooke. I spent the last four hours getting to know Sam and I realize that our bond is great, better than most friends. I don't think any group of friends has been where we have been the last three years and that was just high school. Just think of what we can get ourselves into in the next twenty," Nathan says to the group.

Brooke gets up from her spot and pulls a spray can out of her bag. She signs her name on the river court and looks up at her friends.

"Who's next?"

Everyone was quick to get up from their spot and sign their names.

"Okay, we're not going to do this. We aren't going to get sad. Nothing is going to change, we will all be friends forever, no matter what," Brooke says with a smile at all her friends.

"In four years, we will all be right back here you know when we are done with college or where ever we go, right?" Lucas poses the question to his friends.

They all nod their head and say yes. Nathan looks at Lucas and shows him the basketball in his hands.

"Are you up for a rematch or are you afraid you're going to get worked?"

"Do you really want to end your night with a loss?" Lucas asks with a grin.

Lucas and Nathan head to the middle of the court.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another a historical night," Mouth announces with a grin.

Everyone on the sideline cheers and claps.

"Are you sure you're up for this old man?" Nathan asks with a grin.

"I can do this forever little brother."

* * *

**A****/N: I did toy with the ending a little bit, but I kept most of it the same. I'm sure none of you saw the fact that I added Sam into the story earlier than normal. I also think that adding her now and in this way was going to be better then how it was in the show considering where my story started and how everything is different. I hope you all like the change and thanks again for taking this ride with me.**


End file.
